


Fallen Angel

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Category: Marvel
Genre: Also fluff, Demon!Steve, Double Penetration, F/M, Fallen Angel!Bucky, Fallen Angel!Reader, Fallen angel!steve, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Multi, Nicknames, Rape, Scars, Smut, Violence, Wing Kink, also angst, bucky protecting steve, demon!Bucky, lots of smut, stucky are kings of Hell, wing gland kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 79,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: Reader is a Fallen Angel who was kicked out of Heaven, and she ends up in Hell, in front of the Kings of Hell, Fallen Angels Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. Smut ensues





	1. Chapter 1

“Let go of me!”

My shrill yell echoes down the dimly lit hallway, but the iron grips on my shoulders and upper arm don’t budge, one of the two men that were escorting me hissing in my ear.

“Don’t make this harder for yourself, sweetheart”

I shake my head violently and try to jerk away from them again, but they growl, and the one that didn’t speak wraps one hand around my neck, squeezing warningly. I gulp and stop fighting and his hand loosens around my throat marginally. I hear him hum in approval and I bite back tears, shaking my head from side to side as I get herded towards a pair of large metal doors, silver and gold lines forming pictures of death and destruction on the metal. The longer I look at it, and the closer I get, it seems to that lines are moving, the pictures become real, dancing and fighting and dying across the surface of the door.

Even in my injured state, I could feel the darkness and coldness that was emanating from under the doorway, and I wanted to get away from it, I didn’t even want to get near it, let alone through it.

“Where are you taking me?” I ask loudly as I try to push back against the men’s grip, digging my heels into the obsidian tiled floor, and I keep struggling even when the hand around my throat tightens, fingernails into my flesh.

“The bosses want to see you, especially after you appeared where you’re not meant to be”

The doors fly open and the two men escort me inside, their iron grip getting even tighter than before. I gasp as I look around the large room, the walls a deep, almost blood red while the tiled floor is the same obsidian colour as the hallway. The roof was like the night sky, glittering lights scattered across like the stars. I gape up at the ceiling, totally distracted from the large, backless throne that was at the end of the room, or the two figures that were sitting in it, one in the actual seat and the other that was sitting behind him, one foot propped up on one arm rest, and one arm resting on the other arm rest, effectively making the man curled around the other one who was actually sitting on the seat.

I breathe deeply as my eyes stay focused on the ceiling, feeling slightly calmer as I watch a shooting star burn across the dark sky. I barely register getting pulled across the room, and my gaze only breaks away from the ceiling when I’m forced to my knees. I gasp, finally looking at the throne and the two men that were in it.  
The one that was actually sitting in the chair was a tall, blonde man who was wearing a dark blue suit set with a dark red silk shirt. His blonde hair was smooth and silky, his blue eyes staring intently at me, his jaw tense as his lips set themselves in a straight line. The man that was perched on the back of the throne was wearing a black silk shirt with the top button undone, with a pair of deep black trousers and wearing a set of motorcycle boots, silver buckles shining in the dim light. His jaw line was sharp and his blue eyes were gleaming as he also stares intently at me. He licks his bottom lip as both men watch me, the two men that brought me into the room standing behind me. 

I struggle to calm my heavy breathing as I watch both men watch me, and I shift uncertainly on my knees, and I attempt to move backwards on the floor, but the man that had hissed at me wrapped his hand around the back of my neck, pushing my head down towards the floor. I hiss through my teeth and fight back, placing my hands flat on the ground and bracing myself from getting pushed face first into the floor.

“Bow down before the kings” the man growls, and I growl back as I shake my head, crying out in pain as the man’s fingernails dig into my skin.

“Submit, sweetheart” the man says, and I shake my head, the movement limited to his hand pressing down on my neck. I hear him growl and I hear his clothes rustle like he’s lifting his hand, but a smooth, dark voice interrupts.

“Stop, Stark”

Stark’s hand immediately left my neck and I gasp, eyes falling shut as I roll my shoulders, helping the tension leave my muscles. I breath out in relief, and I keep my eyes on the floor when I hear slow, steady footsteps move towards me. In my peripheral vision, I see a pair of black boots walk towards me, clicking quietly against the tiled floor, and they stop right in front of me. The owner of those boots crouches in front of me. Everyone’s quiet for a minute, then I feel a warm finger curl under my chin, encouraging me to look up.

“Look up at me, pretty girl”

I breathe heavily as I let my face get tilted up, and I hold my breath as my eyes meet bright blue ones, a hint of fire brimming in the black pupils. The blonde man studies me, then stands up, his finger under my chin lifting my head up so I quickly follow suit, standing up as well. I fiddle with my fingers as his eyes roam up and down my body, and then he chuckles. The chuckle must have been a signal as the man that was perched on the back of the throne quickly slipped off it and stalked towards us, his dark hair framing his face as he walks around me to stand behind me. He walks up behind me and I attempt to look around but the blond man tuts, using his hand to keep my head facing forward, and my jaw clenches but I don’t pull away.

I flinch when I feel the dark haired man get closer to me, and I jerk away when I feel his hands rest onto my shoulders. He persists with the contact, his hands gripping onto my shoulders and I bite my bottom lip when I feel his thumbs stroke my shoulder blades, gasping when he presses hard in a certain spot and I hear a whoosh from behind me, and it feels like a weight is lifted off my shoulders. 

From the two men that had brought me in here, it must have been quite a shock to see an Angel with her white wings spread out in Hell.

The man behind me chuckles darkly and moves around me, ducking under my massive wingspan to stand next to the blond man, whose eyebrows raise at me.

“Now, why is a pretty Angel like you down in Hell?” he frowns slightly, and his gaze travels from my shoulders where my wings begin to the very tips. “And why are your wings in such a disarray? I thought pretty ones like you were sticklers for neatness?”

I flush and I start to draw my wings into their folded position at my shoulders, but the blond man shakes his head, gesturing at me to keep my wings out.

“Uh, uh, Angel face, keep those wings up. I want to see this” he walks forward and around me, watching my every move as he examines my wings. His fingers brush through my white feathers, skimming over the bald patches and burnt feathers.

“Come on, Doll, answer him” the dark haired man coos, and I look down at the floor, shifting on my feet.

“I Fell”

The blond man pauses behind me, and then walks around in front of me, standing right in front of me so we are almost nose-to-nose, his blue eyes staring down at me.

“What did you say?”

My eyes flick up from the floor to meet his eyes, and I stand up straight, gulping quietly.

“I Fell”

He frowns and glances back at the dark haired man who just shrugs. He turns back to me, then looks over my shoulder at the man he called Stark and the other man.

“Stark, Barton, you may leave”

“Of course, sir” Stark nods his head and they both quietly walk out of the room. The blond man turned around and had a silent conversation with each other, with only minute tilts of the heads to show that they were even communicating.

“Um, sorry to interrupt” I say hesitantly, and both their heads flick to me, eyebrows quirked at me.

“Um, I kind of have an idea of who you are but I’m not sure” I end my question slowly, and the blond man smirks.

“Well, little Angel, my name is Steve Rogers, and he is James Barnes. We’re the kings of Hell” His smirk turns into a frown. “Now, tell us your name and why you Fell”

“I – um – my name is Y/n Y/l/n. And, uh, there are one or two reasons that I Fell” I let my wings fall into their folded position, struggling with the lump that appears in my throat. I look away as I sense Steve walking closer to me, and his hands land on my shoulders, his fingertips pressing into my skin through my shirt.

“What reasons, Y/n” he growls as his eyes flare with fire, and I gulp.

“I don’t follow orders very well. Well, at all. The angel Superiors didn’t like that”

“We both know that” Steve rumbles as he glances back at James, who winces and rubs at his left arm absent-mindedly. Then his blue eyes focus on me.

“What’s your second reason, Doll face?”

“That’s not something I really want to talk about” I whisper, and my wings flutter with anxiety. James tilts his head and studies me, his left hand clenching and unclenching by his side.

“Darling, we’re in Hell, not much can surprise us” James smirks, but with the determined look on my face, his smirk turns into a snarl. “We’ve leant a lot ever since we got thrown out of Heaven and it ain’t pleasant. We can easily torture it out of you”

I suck in a breath as I watch dark grey wings burst into view from behind James’s back and he strides towards me, but Steve jumps into the way, a warning growl in his throat as his own wings erupt from his back, held up in a warning gesture that made James stop, the fire in his eyes dimming slightly at Steve’s powerful stance and wing posture.

“Nuh uh uh, Bucky, calm down”

Bucky glares up at his face for a fraction of a second before he lowers his gaze to the floor, his head and shoulders dropping slightly, wings falling into a less threatening posture. Steve’s wings lower in response to Bucky. Steve’s hands rest on Bucky’s shoulders, his thumbs gently brushing the sides of his neck.

As all this was going on, I couldn’t help but stare at both of their wings. They were both beautiful, and entirely different from what I imagined they’d be. The angel Superiors up in Heaven had told the rest of us worker angels that Steve Rogers and James Barnes were great Angel soldiers, fighting side by side against Hell’s demons that threatened to break into Heaven. Until one day they were cast out, and the only answer that was given to us was because they had gone against their superiors orders and killed three of their fellow soldiers. So they were cast out from Heaven, and it was said that their wings were injured in the impact of landing. But here they were, with their glossy wings that shifted an undulated under every movement. Steve’s was a deep navy blue, so deep that it appeared almost black, shining blue when the light shined on the feathers in a certain way. And Bucky’s wings were a dark grey, but if I only glance at it, it almost appeared like it was completely metal, with the way that it shined under the light and how the edges looked sharp.

“Oh, wow”

It’s only when both men turn to look at me that I realise I just said that out loud.

“I – uh – “ I start to stutter but I am thankfully interrupted by another man that walks into the throne room, a swagger in his footsteps.

“Your Majesty – “ he never gets to finish his sentence as Steve sighs, and with a flick of his hand, red mist coils around his hand and he flicks his hand to the side, which sends the man flying into the nearest wall, and he’s pinned there.

“What have I told you about COMING IN HERE WITHOUT KNOCKING?” Steve roars as flames spark in his eyes, and the man stutters out an apology. Steve squeezes his hand into a fist and the man’s eyes bulge, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he struggles to breathe.

“Barton!”

“Yes, Sir?” Barton jogs into the room, his face remaining neutral as he takes in the sight of my wings, of Steve’s flaming eyes, the position that he was in in front of Bucky and the man that was pinned to the wall.

“Take the demon and get the information that he stormed in here to tell me, and then take him to the Pit”

The man howls in pain as his eyes turn fully black, and when Steve waves his hand in a submissive gesture, the red smoke around his hand disappears and the man drops to the floor, right into Barton’s grasp. Barton snarls and hauls the demon out of the room, and Steve turns to me, his eyebrow raising when he sees me gaping at him, my eyes wide as my gaze follows his hand, which was now smoke free.

“Cat got your tongue, huh, Doll face” he smirks and I flush, shaking my head.

“Um – no – but - May I speak?” I ask cautiously, keeping in the back of my mind that Steve Rogers obviously has a bit of a short temper. Steve chuckles, which makes Bucky chuckle from behind him. His head dips into a nod, and I sigh in relief.

“Well – um, what was that?” I wave my hands in the air like I was creating a ball of mist in the air, and Steve nods in understanding, a smile on his lips when Bucky laughs and his right wing folds around Steve, pulling him backwards till his back was pressed against Bucky’s chest.

“You see, Doll, when we were cast from Heaven, we became the Fallen Angels and we developed a new set of powers” Bucky contributes as he reaches a hand around Steve’s body and summons a ball of red mist that coils and writhes in the air. I stare at the red ball intently, my own wings fluttering against my shoulders in response to the raw power that was emanating from the two kings of Hell. 

Without a word, I hold out my hand, palm first, and I summon a ball of white light.

“Oh”

Both men stare at the ball of light in my hand, and I frown when I see a tendril of red smoke appear in the midst of the white light.

“That would be the effect of your angelic grace being transformed into the grace of a Fallen Angel” Bucky’s voice is soft as he speaks to me, and I nod vaguely in acknowledgment as I twist my hand back and forth, examining the red streak of smoke that writhed around the other streaks of white.

“That would be your second power then” Steve states and I nod, biting my lip.

“I was an abomination to those that knew of my ‘ability’” I spit out the word the last word. “No one could create anything like I can. And the fact that my wings were bigger than those of my generation of angel also made me a bit of a loner from everyone else”

I spread out my wings in a stretch, and when I see Steve and Bucky eyeing my wings and my face in what looks like hunger, I flush and bring my wings back into their folded position. I gulp, and I gesture between the two of them.

“So – you both?”

“Yes” Bucky wraps both arms around Steve’s waist, his wings wrapping around Steve who chuckles at the way Bucky clings to him. “We were sent down here for one sin and blamed for many others that we didn’t commit.”

“I am so sorry” I say sincerely as my fingers clutch at the hem of my shirt. I fiddle with the hem nervously as I avoid their gaze, and Steve sighs.

“The Angel Superiors told you lies about us, didn’t they?” Steve murmurs, and when I stay quiet, he growls. “Didn’t they!”

“Yes, they did! Okay!” I yell back in response to his angered growl, almost in tears. Bucky nuzzles his nose against the side of Steve’s neck, his grip tightening around Steve’s chest, as well as his wings.

“They told us that you killed three of your fellow soldiers, all right!” I draw my wings around myself in a half cocoon, my finger reaching out to brush through my wing plumage, gently pulling out the burnt feathers which came out easily and didn’t hurt as much as the bald patches did, where burns had completely burnt away whole feathers.

Steve sighs as he turns his head to press a kiss to Bucky’s cheek and he pulls out of his grasp. He strides forward, stopping in front of me. I avoid his gaze but he huffs as he uses his finger to tilt my head up.

“Come on, pretty Angel, look at me”

I reluctantly look up at him and he smiles gently, his thumb brushing my cheek.

“I am incredibly sorry. Sometimes my anger gets the better of me. It’s not very nice that they don’t even tell the truth. Because you know what?” He abruptly steps away from me and starts to pace the room, red smoke coiling around his wrists and forearms in his agitation. “We were exactly like you, Y/n. We didn’t like the rules and the orders that they gave us. Buck and I were in a special unit called the Commandos. We were a specialist unit of Angel soldiers that would sneak into Hell and kill demon bases that were planning to attack Heaven.”

He freezes and visibly takes a deep breath, his eyes closing as he calms down. He turns back to me, and smiles, pursing his lips slightly.

“We attacked a base one day but three of our unit were captured. They were tortured and brainwashed by demons and sent back to infiltrate Heaven. My superiors demanded that Bucky and I were to kill them, but we wanted to try and help them, to help undo their brainwashing. Our Superiors didn’t think that it would work, so he got a lone soldier, named Brock to kill them. They then blamed us for their deaths, pretending that they were just normal Angel soldiers, and they threw us out of Heaven for it.”

“Steve, there was one murder that I did commit” Bucky murmurs, and I look at him in shock. Another Angel dead? I thought only three were killed by supposedly their hands.

Bucky turns to me and smirks, pulling a dagger from a hidden scabbard and he spins it around in his fingers, the blade shining in the light. I stare at it, mesmerised, and I hear Bucky chuckle.

“That Brock fellow that Stevie mentioned?” I smile at the nickname that Bucky gave Steve, and I see Steve roll his eyes at me. “Well, I killed him for killing the members of our unit that could have been saved.”

“Like this” Bucky’s smirk fades of his face and is replaced by a look of concentration as he throws his dagger at Steve’s back, right where his heart would be. I gasp in shock, but Steve catches it with ease, laughter bubbling out of his mouth as he twists the blade around in his fingers, just like what Bucky was doing.

“You’re never gonna get me, Buck, you know that”

“I know” Bucky smirks, his wings fluttering behind him as he stretches them. Then his eyes flick back to me.

“You know, she really is a pretty one, isn’t she, Stevie?” Bucky licks his bottom lip as he stalks his way towards me, his blue eyes focused on my face. I gulp and take a step back, only to bump into a firm chest. I squeak, and when I turn around, I see Steve who was smirking down at me. I blush and he smirks, brushing a hand through his hair while his other hand still holds the dagger. My attention is then brought back to Bucky who grins and walks closer to me, so close that our chests are almost touching. His blue eyes study my face, and he leans down so we’re face to face.

“You’ve never had sex before, have you, Doll face?”

My eyes widen and I splutter as I feel a red hot blush spread over my cheeks and down my neck, and I tense when I feel the rumble of Steve’s laughter against my back, rustling my feathers slightly.

“Come on, Angel, answer him” I feel Steve’s hands rest on my shoulders, and I gasp when one of his large, firm hands smooths down my shoulder blade and along the top of my right wing. I try to jerk away from the unfamiliar sensation, but Steve persists, his left hand keeping me still while his right hand smooths along the top of my right wing. His touch sends shivers down my back and I bite back a whimper of pleasure. I stumble back slightly against Steve, and he hums, his left hand wrapping around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

“You like that, Angel? Answer Bucky’s question and I promise I’ll make it feel even better” Steve whispers in my ear, pressing open mouth kisses to the spot under my ear. I groan quietly, and I feel Steve’s teeth nip my skin, making me yelp.

“What was the question again?”

Bucky chuckles and he cups my face with his right hand, his fingertips pressing gently at the skin under my jaw.

“Have you ever had hot, passionate sex, Y/n? Ever got so thoroughly fucked that you couldn’t move, and it felt like your nerves were on fire and there are fireworks going off under your skin at every touch and brush of skin? Ever felt the hot rush of someone’s lips pressed against yours and the touch of their fingers against your most sensitive areas?”

I find myself gasping at the words that are coming out of Bucky’s mouth, and Steve’s fingers that are combing through my feathers and brushing along the sensitive wings glands at the base of my wings. I find myself melting against Steve’s body, my face nuzzling Bucky’s palm.

“Doll?”

“No. I’m a bit of a freak, remember?”

Bucky’s smirk falls from his face, being quickly replaced by a frown, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

“Plus, Angels don’t - “I pause as I struggle to find the right word. “- couple – with each other”

“You’re not a freak, little Angel, not down here.” Bucky says quietly, his nose flaring when I move my head away from his hand, looking away from him. But my eyes widen in surprise when Steve’s hand tugs at a handful of feathers, then starts to gently massage my wing gland through the hole in my shirt that my wings protruded through.

“But you want what Bucky said, don’tcha Doll?” he growls into my skin, his left hand pulling my body tight against his. “I can practically smell your desire coming off you”

His left hand sneaks under the front of my shirt, a plain white tee, and he presses his hand against my stomach. I whimper and let my head fall back against Steve’s shoulder as his fingers brush through my wing feathers, going as far as he can reach. Bucky smirks and presses himself against me, his fingers brushing through the front of both my wings, and I moan quietly.

“I don’t – why does this - ?” I gasp, and both men chuckle, Steve’s head dipping down so he can press kisses to my neck.

“Feel good?” Bucky finishes my sentence, and I nod breathlessly, tilting my head to give Steve more access, and Steve hums in appreciation against my skin.  
“Angel wings have glands that secrete oil which is meant to help preen our feathers. Of course, it happens to be extremely sensitive and gives us intense pleasure. Steve”

I feel Steve grin against my neck, and I groan when Steve moves away from me, but I frown in confusion when I sense him kneeling behind me. His hands lift up the back of my shirt and rest on my hips and when I lock eyes with Bucky who smirks at me, I gasp at the feeling of Steve’s warm, wet mouth pressing against my wing gland, kitten licking at it.

“Oh my – “I bite back my words as my eyes roll with pleasure, and Bucky leans forward to press kisses to my neck, and he whispers in my ear.

“You can say his name, Y/n. God can’t hear you down here”

I shake my head as I bite my lip, unsure about the intense, pleasurable feeling that was coiling in my stomach and the increasing wetness that was appearing in the apex of my legs where my core was, which was tingling with the intense sensations that my body was feeling. I could also feel the oil that was being secreted from my wing glands, which Steve was lapping up, making obscene slurping noises that had me shifting on my feet, rubbing my thighs together slightly to try and appease the incredible and intense sensation between my legs. Bucky notices my subtle movement and he smirks, one hand settling on top of Steve’s under my shirt while his other hand cups my face again. He stares intensely into my eyes which I struggle to keep from rolling into the back of my head, and it seems that Steve is determined to make me collapse from the way that he is sucking and licking at my wing gland, having recently just switched over from the other wing gland.

“I’m going to kiss you now, Y/n. Is that alright, Angel?” Bucky asks me, and I breathe heavily as I frantically nod, my wings fluttering because of Steve’s tongue against my wing gland and the excitement and anticipation of Bucky’s lips pressing against mine.

My eyes focus on Bucky’s lips as he licks his lips, and I find myself holding my breath as Bucky leans forward and presses his lips to mine. At first he was kissing me soft and gentle, but the more I relaxed, the more passionate he kissed me. His lips were moving against mine, his tongue gently running along the seam of my lips, and when I gasp because when one of Steve’s hands had dropped to squeeze my ass, Bucky’s tongue slipped into my mouth. I nervously fight for dominance with my tongue against his and Bucky chuckles into my mouth. He bites my bottom lip and I moan quietly, my hands coming up to tangle in his hair. 

Steve had stood up during our kiss and so when Bucky broke away, his eyes flickered to Steve’s face from over my shoulder and grinned. I untangled my fingers from his hair and looked over my shoulder to see Steve’s grin on his face, his mouth and chin entirely covered in oil, or slick for a better term.

“She tastes amazing, Buck, I can only imagine what her cunt tastes like” Steve says eagerly as he reaches over my shoulder and wraps his large hand around the back of Bucky’s neck, pulling his face forward and starts to enthusiastically make out with him, their lips and tongues moving in sync with another like they’ve had an entire life time to perfect it.

I watch as both men moan into each other’s mouth, sandwiching me inbetween them, both their bodies pressed flush against mine, my wings pressed into their folded position behind my back while their own wings make a cocoon around us, shielding all three of us from view of anyone that walked it the room. I liked how it made me feel safe, being pressed inbetween them. I liked these new feelings that were running through my body, how they made me feel alive like nothing I’ve ever felt before. With these thoughts in mind, I tentatively reach out my hands to Bucky, letting them land on his chest. I feel Bucky stiffen at my touch and I see his mouth falter against Steve’s for a moment before he resumes his enthusiastic lip lock, trusting me with whatever I wanted to do. Biting my lip, I keep my left hand on his chest while my right hand gently travels down his body, my fingers exploring all the ridges of his pecs and abs. I hear him chuckle into Steve’s mouth, and I squeak quietly when I feel Steve’s hand wrap around my waist, pulling my hips back so I could feel his hard length pressing against me. I moan quietly and feel myself press up against him while my left hand reaches up to tangle in Bucky’s long hair. I pull gently and Bucky chuckles as he breaks away from Steve. He gives him one last peck on the lips before he turns to me. He quickly lowers his head and latches his lips onto my neck, sucking and nipping at my flesh which makes me moan. Steve then follows suit, kissing down the other side of my neck. Both their hands explore my body, just skimming over my core and breasts which were tingling with the need for them to touch. I arch my body against their hands and let my head fall back against Steve’s shoulder.

“Mm, Bucky, I think we should move to the bedroom with our dear little Angel” Steve murmurs and I feel Bucky nod, his lips brushing against the column of my throat.  
“I think we should, Stevie, can do so much more in there.” Bucky lifts his head and smirks. “Not that I don’t want to take her, here and now for everyone to see”

I feel myself blushing at his words, and with a sudden burst of courage, I lean forward and press my lips against his. He moans in surprise but kisses me back with fervour. I then pull back and turn my head to look at Steve, who looks at me, waiting, fire still burning in his pupils. It seemed that the flames in his eyes never went down, and I quickly press my lips to his. He growls into my mouth, his hand sneaking around the back of my neck to pull me closer.

Red mist suddenly surrounds us and I gasp into Steve’s mouth when I feel my stomach drop. Then both pairs of wings fall away to reveal that we were now in a new room, a bedroom judging by the large bed that could fit three people. The room was decorated in dark reds, blues and black, but I was quickly distracted by Steve picking me up, his hands wrapped around the backs of my thighs. I squeak and they both laugh, Steve squeezing my thighs gently as I hook my ankles behind his back, my arms flying around his neck to keep me steady. My wings flap in the air in an attempt to stabilise myself, and I moan in surprise when Steve leans forward and kisses me, his teeth nipping at my bottom lip.

“Mm, you’re such a beautiful Angel, such smooth feathers and sweet lips” Steve says quietly as he walks towards the bed slowly, pressing kisses down my jaw which makes me whimper with want.

“Steve” I gasp as I press my body to his, moaning as I feel his bulge press up against my core.

“Damn it, Stevie, can’t believe you got her to say your name first” Bucky groans playfully as he walks around us, his fingers fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. He chuckles when he sees my gaze on him and he undoes the top two buttons of his shirt.

“You okay there, Angel face? See something you like?” he walks closer to us and I groan when I see his large bulge, tenting at the front of his pants. Bucky notices where I was looking and grins, palming his bulge which make Steve and I both moan at the sight. Steve’s hips buck up against me and my back arches with the pleasure that shoots through my nerve endings. Steve growls and buries his face against my neck, leaving hickeys which were sure to stay.

“Put away your feathers, Darlin’, gonna make it more comfortable for ya” I detect what would be called a Brooklyn accent in Bucky’s voice, and I obey, shivering at the feeling of my wings disappearing into my back. I watch as Bucky and Steve do the same, the colours of metal grey and navy blue fading from view.

Steve places a sweet kiss on my lips and then tosses me onto the bed, which makes me squeal. They both grin and move so they’re standing at the edge of the bed in front of me. Then they both exchange glances and Bucky leans down and grabs my ankles, pulling me so I’m sitting right on the edge of the bed. He moves onto his knees and gently pries my legs open and moves in-between them, his large and calloused hands resting on my thighs. Steve then moves and sits behind me, his legs on either side of mine, and his hands wrapping around my waist, pulling me flush against him, his length pressing up against my back. I watch Bucky’s hands wander up my thighs and my hips jerk up when his thumbs brush over my core, applying pressure which makes me squirm.

“Do you want this, sweetheart? Come on, Baby, we need your permission” Steve murmurs as one hand runs under my shirt and brushes against the bottom of my breasts through my bra.

“Yes! I want this, please!” I yelp, and then my breath catches in my throat when Bucky physically rips off my pants, leaving me in my plain white panties. Bucky nods to Steve who growls lustfully in my ear as he grabs a handful of my shirt in each hand and rips that off my too, leaving me in my plain white cotton bra and panties. They both hum in satisfaction and they both lower their heads to kiss parts of my body, Steve suckling at my neck while Bucky kisses my inner thighs and slowly moves up till he is kissing my pubic bone which makes my hips buck up towards his mouth.

“You’re an eager little Angel, aren’t you, Sweetheart” Bucky chuckles as he grabs a pillow and lifts up my hips, sliding the pillow under me so my hips rest on it. And they both time it perfectly, so they rip off my panties and my bra at the same time, making me gasp. My hands fly to cover my core and my breasts out of pure embarrassment, but Steve tuts as he wraps his large hands around my wrists and pulls my hands away, pinning them to the bed spread.

“Nuh uh, pretty Angel, don’t be embarrassed.” Steve murmurs into my ear as Bucky’s hands roams over my hips, and with a smirk, he keeps his eyes on me as he lowers his mouth to my core and licks a broad stripe up my core. My eyes widen at the sudden feelings and I moan loudly as Bucky’s tongue flicks over my clit.  
Steve let’s go of one of my hands, and I tilt my head to look back at him, to see his blue eyes watching me.

“Be a good girl and grab the bedsheets” I grab the bedsheets tightly and I feel proud when I see him smiling fondly at me. “Good girl”

He reaches down with his free hand between my thighs and he slides a finger through my slick folds. Then he spreads my folds open with two fingers and Bucky leans down and starts to kitten lick at the area between Steve’s fingers. I moan and let my head fall back against Steve, my hands tightening in the bedsheets. I feel Bucky’s fingers grip onto the outside of my thighs and pull my closer, burying his face between my thighs. And when I look down, I see Bucky’s eyes staring up right at me, and when he catches my gaze, he winks, and then sucks my clitoris into his mouth.

“Bucky!” I squeal as my hips buck up into his mouth, and I cry out again when I feel a warm finger slip into my core. 

“You finally got her to cry out your name, Buck” Steve chuckles as he presses kisses down the side of my neck, his fingers that were covered in my slick trailing up my body to circle around my nipple while Bucky’s finger slowly pumps in and out of me. Soon enough, he adds another finger and starts to scissor his fingers inside of me. His fingers then curl inside of me, his calloused fingertips brushing over my sweet spot which makes me jerk.

While Bucky was paying attention to my core, Steve’s fingers were gently circling my nipples, calloused fingertips like Bucky’s trailing over the nubs, alternating between tugging and pinching, which made me whimper with need.

“Bucky, Steve, Bucky, Steve” I moaned their names, over and over, and I gasped when I felt Bucky chuckle, the vibrations going straight through my core.

“Mm, this pussy tastes delicious, Stevie” Bucky moans as he withdraws his fingers from my core and I whine at him. Bucky just smirks as he lifts his slick covered fingers to Steve’s mouth who eagerly wraps his lips around them, sucking at Bucky’s fingers. In turn, Steve’s lifts his fingers to Bucky’s mouth which were spreading my lips open for Bucky. They both suck at each other fingers, and then they both lean in for a kiss.

As they both kiss each other, I reach out and start to undo Bucky’s shirt. Bucky chuckles but doesn’t pull back from Steve. I finally undo all the buttons of his shirt and I slip it off his shoulders, thankful that he helps me take it off. Soon enough, he’s shirtless, and then I start to undo his pant button. I hear Bucky moan, and I quickly strip him of his pants, leaving him in just a pair of black boxers.

“Steve, you’re wearing too much” I whine, and Steve laughs as he pulls away from Bucky. He holds up his hand and clicks his fingers, which makes all his clothes but his deep blue boxers disappear. I moan at the feeling of his warm skin pressed against me, and I watch as Bucky palms his erection. I bite my lip as I watch him, and I push my ass back against Steve’s erection. 

“Oh, please I want – “ I find myself cutting off my words and Bucky growls as he pushes me and Steve onto our backs and crawls on top of us, straddling my waist and grinding down against my naked core.

“What do you want, Y/n?” he growls as his hands massage my breast, my nipples rolling between his fingers. “Come on, Angel, tell us all your wild and dirty thoughts”  
“I – I really want to be yours” I whisper, but Bucky shake his head. 

“We want more than that, sweetheart. Don’t be a good little Angel that God has conditioned to be, be the dirty little Angel that is really you”

“Oh, my” I flush as I look away, and Bucky chuckles as Steve reaches around my body and grab Bucky’s ass, pulling him down harder when he grinds down on me, because when he grinds down on me, it pushes my ass against his Steve’s crotch.

“Come on, sweet Angel, tell me what you want” Bucky stares into my eyes and they seem to glow slightly, making me gape at him slightly. I blink my eyes quickly and I gulp.

“I really want you and Steve. I – I want to be fucked” I wince slightly at the last word that came out of my mouth but Bucky grins and Steve sucks a hickey onto my shoulder.

“You want to be fucked, little Angel? Oh, we’ll fuck you alright, sweet thing, but who do you want to fuck you first?”

I bite my lip as I flush, because I didn’t just want one at a time, I really wanted them both, at the same time. I mean, if I was going to sin now I was a Fallen Angel, may as well sin twice as hard, right?

“Come on, Doll face, who do you want? Steve would fuck you hard, pushing you into the mattress, absolutely living for those pretty moans while I would take you nice and slow, making your orgasm build and build until you erupt. But then again, Steve has always liked taking sloppy seconds” Bucky smirks, then his eyes narrow as he tilts my head forward, forcing me to look into his eyes.

“What’s wrong, Y/n, are you afraid?” he searches my eyes for a second, then a sneaky grin appears on his face. “Oh, I know what you want, little Angel”

Bucky makes eye contact with Steve from over my shoulder and smirks. “She wants both of us, Stevie”

“Oh sweetheart, that’s what you want?” Steve asks as one hand splays across my stomach and his other hand gently massages my inner thigh, making me moan and nod quickly, and Steve growls possessively as he adjusts me slightly and clicks his fingers to make his boxers dissapear, my eyes widening when I feel his erect length slot in-between my legs and pressing against my core. I whimper and grind my ass back against Steve and he grunts in my ear, his hips thrusting up against me in kind.

“Steve!” I gasp, and he chuckles, his hands moving down to my hips and he quickly flips me over. I end up on my hands and knees, hovering over Steve’s body with my ass angled up. My knees were on either side of his hips and my hands were on either side of Steve’s head.

I jump when I feel Bucky’s hands settle on my ass, and I squeal when Bucky starts to lick at my core, his tongue probing at my pussy. He stiffens his tongue and shoves it inside me, curling it slightly.

“Fuck! Bucky!” I yell, and I moan when his chuckle vibrates through my core. My eyes fall shut and I jerk when I feel Steve’s mouth wrap around my nipple, his tongue flicking at my hard nub. “Steve!”

There are muffled moans from both men, and I gasp when a saliva slick finger probes gently at my ring of muscle, a tongue joining the finger for a brief couple of seconds. Bucky’s finger continues to gently probe my ass, and his other hand rubs my lower back soothingly when his finger applies gentle pressure and pushes past the ring of muscle.

“Bucky!” I cry out, and my moans are muffled when Steve’s releases my nipple from his mouth and kisses me instead, nibbling my bottom lip.

“Oh, you’re so tight, Baby girl” Bucky purrs as he kisses up my spine, his finger gently pumping in and out of my ass, slowly opening me up. I find myself pushing back against his finger, wanting more of the strange yet pleasant feeling of his finger in my ass.

“You like that, little Angel?” Bucky rumbles as he slowly works in a second finger, using my slick from my core as lubricant. I whine into Steve’s mouth, my back arching and my hole clenching unintentionally.

“Come on, sweetheart, relax that tight little ass for me” Bucky rubs his hand over the top of my ass, and I let out a deep breath as I try to relax my muscles.   
“Ah, you’re doing so good, Sweetheart, we’re gonna make you feel so good” Bucky coos in praise, and I moan loudly when he starts to work in a third finger. I could feel my arousal sliding down the insides of my thighs, and I notice that Bucky was using that to help his fingers slide into my ass.

“Bucky, please, I need you and Steve so bad!” I beg as I run my hand through Steve’s hair, tugging gently.

“You want to get fucked so badly, don’t you, Y/n? God, I can’t wait till Steve and I are buried in your sweet ass and pussy” Bucky growls, pushing my ass down and lifting my whole body up so I’m hovering over Steve’s erect cock. Steve looks up at me hungrily and his hands rest on my hips while Bucky gently grasps Steve’s cock and pumps it once or twice before positioning the head against my pussy. Steve smiles kindly at me and helps me lower myself onto him, my head falling back in ecstasy at the feeling of being filled.

“Steve!” I whine, eyes squeezing shut when I’m fully seated on his cock, my knees bracketing Steve’s ribs. “Oh, Steve”

“Christ, sweetheart, you’re so fucking tight” he hisses, his hips bucking up into me while his hands encourage me to gently rock back and forth on top of him, his cock head dragging deliciously over my sweet spot at every movement. 

I feel Steve’s legs move underneath me and I realise that Bucky was moving his legs so they were bent at the knee and his feet were planted on the bed, his ass right at the end of the bed. Bucky’s hand then presses between my shoulder blades and pushes me down so I’m chest to chest with Steve. With my breath heavy I kiss Steve, my hands cupping his neck. When I pull back from the kiss, I lean my forehead against his collarbone, my breath huffing against his skin. His hands run over my back as he chuckles.

“You alright there, sweetheart?”

“I’m good, so good, just that you’re so big” I glance back over my shoulder at Bucky, who has stripped out of his boxers and now had his hand wrapped around his cock which was glistening with precome, squeezing the base tightly as his eyes were fixated on Steve’s cock in my pussy. “What if Bucky doesn’t fit?”

“Oh, Y/n, that’s why we prepped you. I promise you, it’s going to feel so good and so full with both of us” Steve says soothingly, and I sigh with pleasure as Bucky’s hands rest on my waist, his thumbs rubbing small circles into my skin.

“You both look so beautiful” Bucky praises as he leans over and presses his chest to my back, his hand reaching out to tangle in Steve’s hair and pulls his head up so he can press his lips to his. They both kiss each other hungrily, and I was so distracted by the sight that I didn’t notice the tip of Bucky’s cock press against my ring of muscle, but when he thrusts a little, his head pushes pat the ring of muscle and into me which makes me gasp.

“Oh my, oh my, oh my” I chant as Bucky buries his cock in my ass with small quick thrusts, until his hips are pressed against my ass.

“You’re right, Steve, she’s so fucking tight!” Bucky groans, and in sync, they both start to thrust into me, their thick and muscular bodies sandwiching me in-between them, because Bucky had plastered his body on top of mine. They eventually worked out a rhythm so that Bucky would thrust into my hole, and then when he pulled back, Steve would thrust into my pussy. 

I let my eyes fall closed and I didn’t hold back the moans that fell out of my mouth as they both fucked me, their own grunts and moans the only sounds apart from the slapping of skin against skin.

I cried out when I a felt a coil start to tighten in my stomach as both men hit the sweet spots inside me, their hands roaming my body.

“Harder, please, go harder” I gasp and they both chuckle and speed up at the same time, their mouths joining their hands on my body, and every so often they would kiss from over my shoulder.

“You’re beautiful, Y/n, so fucking beautiful” Bucky moaned into my ear, nipping my earlobe and sucking it into his mouth while Steve latched his mouth onto the side of my neck, sucking a hickey onto my skin.

“So good for us, Doll face, so fucking good for us, our little Fallen Angel” Steve murmurs against my skin, his hands on my hips pulling me down onto him. I could feel the pleasure radiating through my body and my nerves were tingling. The feeling was so intense that I was gasping for air, and my head fell down against Steve’s shoulder, my eyes closed as I keened with pleasure.

“Come on, sweetheart, look up for me” Steve coos, his hand tangling in my hair and he tugs my head up so I’m looking at him. I look into his eyes and I see the flames dancing in his pupils, his lips pulling back into a smile. “There we go, beautiful, making your pretty little noises with your pretty little mouth. God, you would look so beautiful with those pretty lips wrapped around my cock”

I flushed and could feel it rush down my neck and across my chest, and both men groan when both my holes spasmed around their cocks.

“Damn, Stevie, she’s fucking squeezing my cock. I’m not going to last long” Bucky moans.

“I’m so close – want to – need to come, please!” I cry out as my back arches in-between them, my nails digging into Steve’s shoulder as I roll my hips against their thrusts, gasping as both men’s thrusting starts to get erratic, the coil in my lower stomach getting tighter and tighter until – 

“Oh God!” I scream as my orgasm washes over me like a tidal wave and I clench around both of their cocks, my body shaking as I feel Bucky and Steve growl and erupt inside me, coating my ass and pussy with their come as they both bite my shoulder.

We collapse into a pile of bodies, both of them slipping out of me and cuddling me to them. I was curled up against Steve’s chest while Bucky spooned me from behind, his arms wrapped around my waist. They both revealed their wings and wrapped them around me, Steve’s right blue wing resting over my waist while Bucky’s left dark grey wing rests over my upper body.

“God, that was amazing” I giggle as I tangle one leg with Steve and the other with Bucky.

“Finally got you to say God’s name” Bucky brags, and Steve chuckles, his lips brushing over my forehead while Bucky nuzzles my neck, and that’s when I notice his wing.

“Oh, Buck” I say sadly as I reach out my hand to brush through the his grey wing that was marred with white scars that weren’t there a few minutes ago. Bucky’s body stiffens, and I look down at Bucky’s stiff left arm, and I see that his arm is also covered in large white scars and burn marks.

“ I – I – “ Bucky stutters as he starts to withdraw his arm and wing but I shush him and shake my head, laying a hand on his shoulder as I shift in bed so I’m sitting up. My hand hovers over his skin before I look up into his eyes, frowning slightly when he looks away from me, biting his lip nervously.

“Bucky?” I try to catch his eye but he won’t look at me, his whole body and wing posture stiff under my gaze. I look over my shoulder at Steve but he sighs.

“She knows now, Buck. What happened?”

“I don’t know!” Bucky huffs as he unfreezes and flops onto his back on the bed, his eyes closed as he waves a hand over his left arm and wing, the scars suddenly disappearing. “I was just so relaxed, it slipped my mind”

“I’m sorry, but what did I miss?” I gesture at Bucky’s arm, and he freezes, his nose flaring before he rolls over and looks at me, his eyes sad.

“It was nothing, little Angel” he promises, but I shake my head.

“No, that was not nothing” I insist, wrapping my hand around his left wrist and pulling his arm towards me. He resists slightly but at my stern look he lets me pull his arm closer. I trace my fingertips over his skin but there were no scars, burns or any type of disfigurement. I gesture for him to move his wing closer and he does so, reluctantly. I gently run my fingers through his feathers, searching the plumage for any signs of scars, but like his arm, there was nothing.

“Show me” I link my fingers with his and I look up pleadingly at him, not stopping when I feel a warning hand wrap around my hip from behind me. “Please”

“Go on, Buck. If she’s going to stick around, she deserves to know” Steve speaks up as he props himself up against the headboard of the bed.

Bucky sighs, and waves his right hand over his left arm and wing, and my breath hitches when thick white scars and faded burns appear over his left arm and left wing. I sigh and gently trace his scars. I start at his shoulder and work my way down his arm. I flip his hand over and trail my fingers down his palm, watching his hand twitch as if he wanted to grab my hand. I nod to him, and his hand wraps around my wrist, pulling my hand up to the top of his shoulder, and he looks pleadingly at me. I give him a small smile and nod, letting my hand trail down his arm, tracing his scars till I reach his palm again. He sighs as his eyes closed, not flinching when I straddle his thighs. I see Steve watching me in the corner of my eye, and I smile reassuringly at him before I lower my head and press a chaste kiss to his shoulder. His eyes fly open and focus on my face, and I keep eye contact as I kiss down his arm, my lips brushing over the scars and burns. Bucky’s gaze is intense, and I gently lift up his hand and kiss the back, then his palm, then his fingertips.

“You’re beautiful, you know” I state, and he blinks as he continues to stare at me. I flush and examine his hand, running my fingertips lightly over his scarred palm. “No matter what happened to you to cause these, you’re an amazing guy, Steve as well, and you’re beautiful on the outside and the inside”

It’s silent for a moment, then I gasp when Bucky’s lips press harshly against mine, and then they’re quickly replace by Steve’s lips. I hum in confusion and Steve chuckles.

“You’re beautiful, Y/n, and amazing. And you’re so bloody kind” Steve presses a kiss to my forehead, and I flush, ducking my head away from their gaze. But Bucky tuts and uses his scarred hand to lift my face up.

“Y/n, everyone judged or pitied or were disgusted by the scars” he cups my face in his hand, his ice blue eyes warm and adoring. “I really appreciate it, I really do”  
I bite my lip before a grin erupts on my face. “I just said the truth”

“And I think it’s time that I tell you the truth” Bucky sighs, and he opens his arms to which I happily climb into. He pulls me into his lap and I lean my head on his shoulder, and Steve moves my legs into his lap, gently massaging my calves.

“Being kicked from Heaven doesn’t warrant an easy landing. And I loved Steve too much for him to get hurt” Bucky gulps, and Steve takes over the talking.

“We got ejected from Heaven, and it was bright and painful and scary. We were falling and falling and then Bucky grabbed me, held me to his chest and wrapped his wings around me. And then we landed” Steve reaches over and grabs Bucky’s hand, squeezing it hard.

“Bucky made it so when we landed on Earth, he landed on his back so I wouldn’t get hurt. He got hurt because he wanted to save me.”

“It was my fault” Bucky whispers. “I was the one that killed an Angel. They might have looked over the fact that we loved each other but that was the deciding factor”  
Before Steve can object, I shake my head. “Oh, Bucky, that was not your fault! You avenged your squad members that were killed by Brock. Brock killed fellow Angels, that means he should have been expelled from Heaven anyway”

Bucky sighs and drops his head, and continues to speak. “When we were falling, dropping through the atmosphere caused my entire left wing to start to burn. Then, when we landed, we made a crater the size of a city block. Mangled my left arm along with my left wing. The demons in Hell had no leader since the last Fallen Angel was over three millennia ago so I took the throne while Bucky healed. When he was healed, we both became the Kings of Hell”

I sigh and lean my head against Bucky’s collarbone, and I tug Steve’s upper body down so his head is resting in my lap. I thread my hand through his short hair and scratch at his scalp and he melts into my touch, practically purring. I then tilt my head and press gentle kisses to his jaw, then his cheek, then the corner of his mouth. But he growls playfully at my slow kisses and he surges forward, our lips colliding.

“I’m sorry that that happened to you and Steve” I murmur against his lips, smiling fondly when his hand joins mine in Steve’s hair and he purrs, his head pushing against our hands as he curls up more in my lap.

“It’s alright, little Angel, it’s not so bad down here. And I’ve had Steve the whole time” he presses a kiss to my forehead. “And now we have you”

“Now you have me” I agree as I nuzzle the skin under his jaw, pressing light kisses to his skin. I then hold out my hand and summon my power, and I’m not surprised to see that nearly half the writhing strands in the ball of smoke was red, and the other half was white.

“You know” Bucky starts with a smirk on his face as he nibbles my earlobe. “ we have all eternity to completely turn you into a bad little Fallen Angel”

I smirk as I grind my ass into his crotch and his breath hitches. 

“I look forward to it”


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly wake up in the embrace of Bucky and Steve, their arms wrapped around me and their wings hidden from view, as were mine. Steve was spooning me from behind, a possessive right hand wrapped around my waist and my head was resting on his left arm, cushioned by his large bicep, and Bucky was facing me, his leg tangled with mine, his face serene and relaxed as he sleeps. My own hands were splayed across his waist and neck, my right hand curled around his waist and my left hand was resting in the hollow that was formed between the bed and his neck.

Holding my breath, I gently brush my thumb over the skin on his waist, and he stirs slightly, his eyes flickering behind his eyelids. As I watch him, I suddenly become aware of Steve’s bare morning wood that was pressing up against my naked back, and as my eyes skimmed over Bucky’s body, I saw his morning wood that was tenting the bed sheets that were bunched at his waist.

I let my hand slowly trail up his chest, and as my fingers brush over his nipple, his eyes flutter open.

“Well, hello, Little Angel” he murmurs in a low, raspy voice that instantly had my core growing wetter.

“Hi, Bucky” I whisper, and I sigh in pleasure as his hand moves up to cup my face, his thumb smoothing over my cheek.

“Bucky” I whimper as I rub my thighs together which Bucky notices, and he smirks, shifting closer to me and his knee raises slightly till it’s wedged between my thighs, and I find myself rutting against him, the friction between my clit and his bare skin making me whine.

“That’s it, Doll, get my thigh all wet with your come” Bucky taunts, his hands wrapping around my waist and pulling my waist forward so my core is pressed against his thigh. “And be quiet, Doll, don’t want to wake up Steve”

I bite back a whine, and I freeze when I hear a deep chuckle from behind me, large calloused hands reaching around my body to palm at my breasts. I gasp and whimper at Steve’s possessive grasp over my breasts, my hips involuntarily bucking against Bucky’s thick thigh.

“You really think I wouldn’t wake up when our dirty little angel was rubbing herself against your thigh, Bucky?” Steve asks as he presses open mouthed kisses to the side of my neck, his fingers gently twisting and pinching my nipples.

Bucky shrugs then smirks as me, and his hand trails down my waist, under the bedsheet, and I whimper as one of his fingers flicks at my clit.

“Oh God” I moan, my hips writhing against Bucky’s finger. “Bucky, please, please”

“Please what, Doll face?” he inquires innocently, and I groan, baring my neck to Steve who was sucking at my skin, his teeth scraping along my jugular.

“Please, I want to feel your fingers, want to come” I babble, rutting my hips against his hand, and he obeys me, two fingers slipping into my core. I gasp, clenching around his fingers as he pumps them in and out of me, his calloused fingertips brushing against my sweet spot.

“Bucky!” I half yell, and he chuckles, leaning forward to press his lips to mine, muffling my whines and whimpers.

“There you go, Doll, come just by my fingers, mm there’s a good girl”

My orgasm arrived quickly due to his quick and clever fingers, gushing all over his hand as my body writhed and shuddered under Steve’s touch. Bucky’s still moved inside my core, gently bringing me down from my orgasm, and I gasp in relief, only for the gasp to turn into a whine as Bucky’s fingers start to overstimulate me, his calloused fingertips rubbing over my sweet spot while the heel of his palm ground against my sensitive clit.

“Bucky, no, oh God, I can’t” I gasp as my thighs tighten around his hand. Steve moves his body from underneath me so I’m lying on my back. Bucky is still on his side while Steve kneels next to my head, his cock standing proud, bumping against his stomach and leaking precome.

“Yes you can, Y/n, just give me one more sweet orgasm” Bucky coos as his fingers quicken, and Steve leans down and latches his mouth around one of my nipples, gently sucking and kitten licking at the hard nub. With both of them pleasuring me, I quickly orgasm again, my body locking up as my mouth opens in a silent scream, Bucky’s hand getting soaked in my juices.

“That was beautiful, sweetheart, coming all over Bucky’s hand like that” Steve soothes as he presses kisses up my sternum and Bucky removes his fingers from my core. Steve straightens up and wraps his hand around Bucky’s wrist, and after making sure that I was watching, lifted Bucky’s come soaked fingers up to his mouth and wrapped his lips around his fingers, cleaning them with his mouth. I moaned at the sight, and Bucky grins down at me. Bucky gently pulls his fingers out of Steve’s mouth and pushes him so his back is pressed against the headboard, his legs straight out in front of him and his cock flushed a dark red before turning to me.

“Come here, Doll, get on your hands and knees” he pats the space in front of Steve and I scramble there on my hands and knees, my eyes focused on Steve’s cock. Steve smirks at me and wraps a firm hand around his cock then starts to gently pump his own cock. I whine and feel Bucky settle behind me, his hands settling on my waist.

“Do you want to suck Steve’s cock, Doll?” he whispers into my ear, and I nod, gulping as I feel Bucky’s cock brush over my core. “Well, get to it then”

I hesitantly crawl closer to Steve and lower myself so my ass is in the air and my mouth is hovering over Steve’s cock. I run a reverent hand over his hip and lock eyes with him as I envelop his tip into my mouth. His breath hitches as I kitten lick at his slit, tasting his precome, and I slowly drop my head down till his cock head is nudging at the back of my throat. I gag slightly as my fingers tighten around his hips reflexively, and the vibrations that the gag made in my throat go straight to Steve’s cock, making him moan.

“Come on sweetheart, you can do better than that” Bucky taunts as he runs his hands over the globes of my ass, and I squeak when he slaps my ass. I jerk forward onto Steve’s cock which makes me deepthroat his cock, my nose brushing against the curly blonde hair at his base. I slowly pull back and start to suck, swirling my tongue and when Steve groans, I chuckle and swipe the tip of my tongue over the thick vein on the underside of his cock.

“Oh, little Angel, the mouth on you” Steve groans as he threads his hands through my hair, and he guides my head up and down on his cock. I groan at the quick pace that Steve forces my head up and down on his cock, and my body jerks when I feel the head of Bucky’s cock nudge against my entrance that was slick from Bucky’s earlier ministrations.

“Gonna have so much fun with you, Doll, fucking your mouth onto Steve’s cock” Bucky promises, and with one smooth thrust, he slips into me, all the way to the hilt. He bottoms out and I gasp around Steve’s cock, my inner wall instantly fluttering around Bucky’s cock.

“Fuck, baby girl, you feel so good” Bucky moans as he gently thrusts into me at a consistent pace, his gentle thrusts pushing me down on Steve’s cock. I moan and my hands tighten on Steve’s hips, my fingernails digging into his skin.

“Look at our dirty angel, Buck, sucking my cock while getting fucked in the pussy” Steve says almost proudly, and he jerks when I slip one hand down to fondle his balls. “Fuck, sweetheart! Give a guy a warning!”

I let out a muffled giggle which turns into a moan as Bucky slaps my ass again, warmth spreading over my ass from the impact.

Bucky’s thrusts get harder and faster and I try to suck Steve’s cock at the same pace, sucking and licking as I bob my head up and down. I whimper and push back onto Bucky’s cock and he chuckles, his hands pulling my hips backwards onto his cock as he thrusts forward.

I want to tell them that I’m getting close as the coil inside my stomach tightens and sends heat up and through my body and nerves, but I don’t want to stop sucking Steve off so I tap three times on Steve’s thigh, which makes him look down at me in concern. I look up at him pleadingly and whimper as I let my hand ghost over my thigh, not daring to touch my clit.

“Are you close, sweetheart?” I nod as much as I can with his cock in my mouth and he smirks.” You gonna come all over Bucky’s cock, Darling? If you want to come, you have to make me come first, is that understood?”

I hear Bucky chuckle from behind me as he hears Steve’s deal and I nod, tears appearing in the corner of my eyes as I hold back my orgasm and go all out, trying to make Steve come. Soon enough, his hips are thrusting up, thrusting his cock into my mouth and I’m gagging on it but I keep going on.

“Oh, Angel, you’re doing so well, I’m so close” Steve moans as his head falls back and his hands tighten in my hair. I reach up my hand and flick his nipple, and that must have been the tipping point for him as he cried out and he spilled his warm seed into my mouth. I swallow as much as I can, and when he goes limp in my mouth I move my mouth off his now soft cock and rest my forehead on his hip bone, gasping at how close I am.

“Bucky, please, I’m so close” I whimper hoarsely as my back arches, and Bucky runs a soothing hand over my lower back as his thrusts start to become erratic, now pounding into me.

“Oh, I know, Doll, I can feel your pretty pussy fluttering around my cock, feels so good, you’re such a good girl” Bucky praises, then he leans over me, his chest pressed against my back and his mouth next to my ear.

“Come for me, Y/n” he growls as he nibbles my earlobe, and I scream as come onto Bucky’s cock, my limbs turning to jelly under the intense white feeling of pleasure that’s spreading all over my body from the top of my head to the tips of my toes, and a few thrusts later Bucky comes inside me too, painting my walls with his warm seed.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” I whisper under my breath as Bucky slips out from my pussy and I feel his come dribbling out of me and down my thighs.

“Oh, you were beautiful, baby” Steve soothes as he pulls me into his lap, and I don’t fight it, but I cuddle into his arms, nuzzling against his neck and my eyes fluttering closed as I try to catch my breath.

“So amazing for me and Stevie, little angel” Bucky praises as his left hand gets covered with red mist, clicks his fingers and a damp towel appears in his hand. He gently runs the cloth over my come covered core and I squirm at the sensation.

“Sorry, Doll” he apologises as he cleans off the come on my inner thighs and I smile dopily at him, which makes him chuckle and smile back.

“You really got thoroughly fucked, didn’t you, baby?” he chuckles as I blush and wrap my arms around Steve’s neck, hiding my red face from Bucky.

“Aww, little angel, you’re getting all shy now? After getting fucked by both of us last night and then sucking me off while getting fucked by Bucky?” Steve asks playfully as he presses a kiss to my forehead, and I shrug, a bashful smile on my lips.

Bucky opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by a sharp knock at the bedroom door. Bucky scowls but he snaps his fingers and a pair of black pants and silk shirt with the top button undone appears on his body. He glances at me and Steve before he hops off the bed and walks towards the bedroom door. Steve adjusts me so I’m sitting on the bed but I’m tucked into his chest with his arm around my shoulder, and my head is resting on his pec, and then he pulled the bedcovers up so they cover my naked body, tucked in above my breasts. I sigh in comfort and watch as Bucky opens the door, but doesn’t open it fully, talking to the person on the other side through the small crack. He speaks only in a low whisper, and I feel Steve frown as we both see Bucky’s eyebrows draw together in confusion. He finally nods to the person on the other side of the door and closes it, walking back towards the bed as he bites his bottom lip, brows still drawn together in confusion and worry.

“Who was it Buck?” Steve asks, and Bucky’s eyes flick up to look at Steve as he sits on the edge of the bed.

“It was Barton. Said they received a message from Heaven” my breath hitches at the mention of the place that threw me out, and Bucky places a soothing hand on my leg and rubs small circles through the bedsheet. “ Heaven wants to send a peace delegation down here to ‘tie up loose ends and to make amends’” Bucky used his fingers to make air quotations marks which make me giggle quietly, but then I frown, my hand clenching into the soft bed covers.

“You’re not going to send me back, are you? If they ask for me?” I whisper, even though I know it’s a stupid question. Heaven wouldn’t have thrown me out if they were going to come and bring me back, I knew that, but my mouth had said it before my brain could stop it.

“What?” Steve looks at me shocked, and he pushes me back slightly so he can see my face. “Of course not, baby doll. Do you want to know why?”

I nod, and Steve leans close and whispers in my ear.

“Because you are mine” 

I shiver at his deep growl, and I look nervously at Bucky, who gives me a sly smirk.

“You’re ours, Doll.” He promises, and his eyes flash with flames, just like Steve’s that are full of fire all the time. “You are ours, baby girl, and we are not letting you go”

“And you’re mine?” I ask shyly, and both men’s eyes soften as they nod.

“And we are yours”

Bucky’s lips turn up in a mischievous grin as he shifts forward and leans in close to me, his hand lifting up to curl around the back of my neck.

“And you know what, Doll? These hickies on your neck, they mark you as ours. That you’re taken” his thumb brushes over the dark purple marks on my neck and I smile, letting my head fall to the side so they have full access to my neck.

“How long till they arrive, Buck?” Steve asks as he pulls me closer and he nuzzles my neck from behind, his lips brushing over my skin.

“Half an hour” Bucky breathes out as he settles in front of me and nuzzles the other side of my neck.

“Well then, we have half an hour to mark up our pretty Angel to show them she’s ours.”

 

……………………

 

Twenty minutes later, I’m walking down a hallway behind Steve and Bucky, dressed in clothes and my body covered in hickies. Most of them were on my neck and under my jaw, but there were some that were sprayed across my shoulders and down my sternum, down my stomach and inner arms, and some on my inner thighs. They boys had a lot of fun putting the hickies on me and I enjoyed it a lot too. It marked me as theirs, and I was weirdly proud of the fact.

I was wearing a dark blue top that had pre cuts slit in the back for my wings when I had them out, along with a pair of black tights and black motorcycle boots. Bucky had chosen the outfit for me, and both men’s eyes had grown wide with lust when they had seen me.

“Beautiful” Steve growled in my ear, while Bucky had only chuckled darkly and pressed his lips to mine in a fierce kiss which left me breathless.

We finally arrive at the throne room where I had met them the day before, and I freeze when I see people that I haven’t met before. Bucky turns around and frowns when he sees the uncertain look on my face, and he quickly doubles back and lays a guiding hand on the small of my back, letting Steve walk ahead to the throne while he walks with me towards the two men that had brought me in yesterday, Stark and Barton.

“Y/n will be living here with us indefinitely” Bucky informs the two men, who nod respectfully. “Introduce her to the others, and keep her safe. Understand?”

“Yes, sir” both men say, and Bucky presses a quick kiss to my temple before he hurries off towards Steve. I look at him fondly before I turn back to face Barton and Stark.

“Um, hi, I’m Y/n” I hold out my hand to Barton, and his eyes widen in surprise, his gaze flicking over to Stark before he extends his own hand to grip mine in a firm handshake.

“Clint Barton, miss” he introduces himself, and I smile and turn to Stark, holding my hand out to him.

“Tony Stark” he tilts his head in greeting as he shakes my hand, and I smile shyly at him.

“So, you’re a pretty one aren’t you?” Tony comments, then hisses as Clint elbows him in the ribs.

“Don’t flirt with her, idiot!” he gestures at my neck where the purple hickies were clearly visible.” She’s with Steve and Bucky, who, might I add, told us to protect her, not flirt with her!”

“Alright, alright, calm your horses” Tony rolls his eyes, then tilts his head in apology.” My apologies, Y/n”

“Um, it’s alright, Tony” I say awkwardly, and Clint chuckles at my obvious nervousness.

“Anyway, this way. Y/n, let’s introduce you to the people you’ll be seeing around here a lot”

I walk with Clint with Tony following us, heading towards a small group of people who were standing at the back of the room, too the side of the throne where Bucky and Steve were talking, their gazes occasionally flicking over to me to check on me.

“So, Tony and I are like the King’s right-hand men” Clint starts to explain. “ Tony and I are of a line of demons who found the Kings when they first fell and brought them down here to help them heal. Even then, Steve was very persuasive”

I chuckle and I nervously bite my lip as Clint guides me towards the group of two women and three men. The two women were roughly the same height, but one had bright red hair that came to her shoulder while the other had long, dark brown hair. One of the three men was tall and blonde, wearing a set of tactical gear that looked almost like armour. The two men next to him were shorter, one with black, lanky hair and pale skin while the other had curly brown hair that was streaked with grey.

“Alright, ladies and gents, this is Y/n and you’ll be seeing her around here often” Clint introduces me to the group, and I wave awkwardly at them. They all stare at me, and I start to flush before one of them stepped forward, the brown and grey haired man.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Y/n. My name is Bruce” he holds his hand out for a handshake, but when my hand touches his, his eyes glow green for one split second before they fade back to a normal brown. ”Ah, another Fallen Angel. Such a shame”

I take a step back in surprise, eyeing him warily. How did he know? And why did his eyes turn green?

He holds his hands up in a peaceful gesture and smiles kindly at me. “I’m sorry if I scared you, but I know you’re a Fallen Angel because I am one too. But I’m a little bit different”

I raise my eyebrow in question but he shrugs.

“When he got ejected from Heaven, he landed in Chernobyl. You know Chernobyl, right” the red head interrupts, and I no hesitantly. “Well, the radiation there was so intense that it effected him and it burnt off – 

“Natasha!” Bruce barks, and Natasha rolls her eyes. He turns to me and gives me an apologetic smile.

“Sorry about that, but I’d rather not say what happened to me right now”

“Totally understandable” I nod in agreement, thinking about my powers that I don’t want these people to know about right now.

“So, Natasha right?” I turn to the red head as I hold out my hand for a handshake, and she studies me for a second before nodding and shaking my hand.

“Y/n, this is Thor, and his brother, Loki” Bruce gestures towards the tall, golden haired man and the pale, black haired man, and I must have showed the confusion on my face as the black haired man sighed.

“We are adopted, if you must know” he rolls his eyes, and Thor let’s out a laugh.

“We may be adopted, but we are family” Thor says firmly and loudly, and he moves forward and gently takes my hand and kisses my knuckles which makes me flush. “It is an honour to meet you, Y/n”

“Um, it’s nice to meet you too, Thor” I smile up at him, and I nod at Loki who gives me a polite but cold smile. “Loki, nice to meet you”

“Pleasure”

“And I’m Wanda” the brown haired girl walks forward and smiles warmly as she clasps my hands in hers, shaking it gently but firmly. “It’s a shame to meet another Fallen Angel but I hope you feel welcome here”

I smile and nod, my gaze flicking to Bucky who was absently-mindedly rubbed his left arm as he stared at Wanda. I look back at Wanda and she winks at me, a small smile on her face.

“Loki and I are witches, and there is another witch called Sam who will be here soon, he is just taking down the warding that prevents unwanted people from getting into Hell, so the peace delegation from Heaven can arrive”

I nod in understanding, and Wanda continues.

“Just so your information is correct, Tony, Clint, Thor and Natasha are demons, and the same as us witches, have the same life span as Angels. But the kings “she nods towards Steve and Bucky. “ They are roughly 70 years older than us. But Thor here, he is one of the elder demons, so he is roughly – “

“1000 years old, if I’ve counted correctly” Thor smirked, and I smiled, shuffling nervously on my feet. At that moment, a blast of air swept through the room and made the room shake. I look around in surprise and concern but Bucky’s familiar hand wrapped around my waist, squeezing comfortingly as he had walked up behind me on silent feet.

“Don’t worry, little Angel, that would be Hell’s defences getting pulled down so the Heaven delegation can get in” he murmurs in my ear, and I sigh in relief.

“Sam did that, right?” I ask, and he nods, his eyebrows raising in question of how I knew that. “Clint introduced me to these guys and Wanda mentioned Sam”  
He nods in understanding, and his head flicks to the side as Steve catches his attention.

“All right, Y/n, I want you to stay here and stay hidden when the delegates get here. Only come out if we call you out. Alright?”

I bite my lip but nod in understanding, and his shoulders lower as they relax.

“Good girl” he purrs in my ear, and he brushes his lips over one of the many hickies on my neck which makes me shiver. “Stay safe”

“You too” I respond as he stalks back over to Steve, and I continue to look after him until a gentle tap on my shoulder has me turning around to Wanda.

“You know, I can cover those up for you if you want” she wiggles her at fingers at the purple hickey marks on my neck and under my jaw and also at the one on the insides of my forearms, but I quickly shake my head.

“No need, Wanda. I like them” I smile and she nods, a twinkle in her eyes that I don’t quite understand but I don’t call it out.

I’m about to talk again to Wanda when I hear the sound of incoming footsteps, and Wanda quickly guides me towards the wall at the back of the room where everyone else is standing, and without talking to each other, they all stand in a line in front of me, blocking me from view, but I still have a clear line of site of Bucky and Steve who were sitting on their throne.

I shift from one leg to the other, and I bite back a whimper as the double door with the inscriptions of death and torture opens and a group of four men walk in, all dressed in the same plain white suit. I mean, it was literally a white shirt under a white jacket and white suit pants along with white dress shoes. I quickly look down at my dark yet colourful clothes, and I feel almost bad that I’m glad that I was kicked out of Heaven, even just for the clothes.

I look back up just in time to see the group of Angels stop as a group, and one of them steps forward, who looks to be the youngest of the four. He looks like he was 18 and he had curly brown hair and a young face.

“Hello, sirs, my name is Peter Parker, and I am here to introduce these men behind me” Peter says quietly but firmly, but he pauses when Steve holds up his hand for silence.

“First of all, Peter, you are in our kingdom, so you may call us King Barnes or King Rogers” Steve says with the authority of a king, and Peter gulps before nodding. “And second of all, I’m sure the Angels behind you have voices of their own. They can introduce themselves”

I see one of the Angels behind Peter frown, but he gestures for Peter to move back when he looks behind him in uncertainty. The Angel had short blonde hair and looked older than Peter, well, all three of the Angels looked older than Peter.

“I am Angel Superior Pierce” Pierce introduces himself as he steps forward, and he raises his eyebrows at the other Angels who sigh before stepping forward as well.  
“I am Angel Superior Ross” Ross had short grey hair, and his stance made it obvious that he was part of the Angel Military.

“And I am Angel Superior Fury” Fury had a darker skin tone and a black eyepatch over his left eye. His white clothes contrasted with his skin and judging by his demeanour, he was the leader of this delegation. “God has sent a message to one of our prophets, telling us to make amends with those that had wronged us, and that is why this peace delegation was formed”

“Those that have wronged you? And what do you mean by that?” Steve says in a deceptively calm voice, but even I could see the flames dancing in his eyes and how his jaw had clenched.

Fury stays quiet for a moment as he considers his options, and I jump when a concealed door opens from behind me and another man quietly walks through. His eyes widen in surprise and then squint as he studies me, but I hold out my hand to introduce myself.

“Hi, I’m Y/n” I whisper so quietly that I’m worried that he didn’t hear me at first, but he nods and shakes my hand, moving to stand next to me.

“Sam” he mouths to me, and I nod in understanding, turning my head to continue watching the Angels, Steve and Bucky interact with each other.

The Angels were still quiet, but then Peter steps forward, speaking out despite the other Angel glaring at him, almost like they were silently ordering him to stay quiet.

“King Rogers, I assure you that Angel Superior Fury did not mean any disrespect”

Steve stares intensely at Peter, and his lips purse slightly as he studies him.

“Kid, I appreciate you trying to save Fury from his mistake, but I want to hear what he has to say for himself”

“Of course, King Rogers” Peter tilts his head respectively and steps back, his hands settling behind his back. I study his face, and I frown when I realise that I know him. I used to work with him in my part of Heaven, although we weren’t particularly friends, Angel etiquette demanded that we greet each other whenever we passed or met other Angels.

“Rogers, Barnes, to tell you the truth, you were both excellent soldiers” Pierce smoothly intercepts, and then Ross takes over.

“But one of your problems was that you didn’t listen to your superior’s orders. You were a danger to the Angel’s around you and a danger to Heaven. “His eyes flick to Peter then he continues. “You have to understand that when you killed those three soldiers of your own unit, we had to take action. And it seems that you are doing well here in this Hell hole”

The sound of a low growl fills the room, and I suddenly realise that it was coming from Steve. Anger was coming off in waves, and his fingers were gripping the arms of the throne. But I could see that he was holding back his anger, his eyes showing it with bright red flames flickering in his irises.

“Bucky, stand up”

Bucky flinches slightly at Steve’s semi-monotone voice which was laced with anger, and he quickly gets up from his semi-reclined position on the back of the throne and stands in front and to the side of the throne, his face impassive as he waits for Steve’s instruction. Steve quickly stands up and situates himself behind Bucky and taps his shoulder blades.

“Wings out”

Bucky’s grey wings burst into existence, and I gulp as I realise what Steve was going to do. Bucky’s wings flutter slightly as Steve runs his hands over the top of his wing, then he steps out from behind Bucky, his eyes narrowed at Ross.

“You think that we are doing well down here?” He spits out, and Ross, Pierce and Fury look at him impassively while Peter flinches. “You think that being kicked out of Heaven and falling to Earth is a ‘trip in the park’? Bucky, show them!”

Bucky sighs under his breath, but obeys Steve. He waves his right hand over his left arm and wing, and Peter is the only one that gasps at the sight of the burns and scars that adorn Bucky’s arm and wing. Bucky goes to turn slightly away to hide his arm and wing but Steve tuts, and Bucky reluctantly turns around and spreads his wing out slightly, the feathers rippling over the scars and burns as he shifts.

“Getting kicked out of Heaven nearly got him killed, all because he was protecting me.”

Ross’s face twisted so it looked like he had just eaten a lemon, and he huffed in part disgust, part annoyance. “Ah, another reason that you Fell, with your – attraction – to each other. Do you not remember the first two humans that were put on this Earth which resides above us? They were an example of what was meant to be, man and woman coupling together, not man and man. It was simply not right”

“No, it was just because you were a homophobic jackass who didn’t like that two Angels in a powerful position in the Angel Military could think for themselves” Bucky shot back, and a small proud smile graces Steve’s face.

“Do you really think God would approve of Angels getting kicked out of Heaven because one of the reasons was that they loved another man? All the Angel’s preach that God knows everything and he will punish those who disobey his rules, but Stevie and I were together for 25 years in Heaven. To us that’s quite quick but to humans that’s a quarter of a lifetime. And God never punished us, or called us out on it!” Bucky was getting angrier the more he talked, and Steve stayed quiet, standing next to him in support.

“You say that prophets receive messages from Him but the prophets are kept in a special building and are isolated from the rest of the Angel population. We don’t see them receive these ‘messages’ and those messages only happen rarely”

“Enough!” Pierce say loudly, and I notice that Peter’s eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes focused on the ground as he thinks. “We heard that you have brought another Angel down here. We demand to see them”

“You can’t demand anything!” Steve roars. He goes to speak again but Bucky leans in close and whispers in his ear, calming him down.

“I would like to remind you that we are a peace delegation, we are not here to argue” Fury reminds them, and Steve hisses through his teeth, his own wings springing into view.

“And when does insulting your hosts end with peace?” Bucky says in a calm voice. “And I would like to remind you that we had no choice to be the hosts for this ‘discussion’ because we are physically not allowed in Heaven”

“One way to ensure peace is to talk through previous problems that caused problems in the first place” Pierce replies, and Bucky rolls his eyes. “Now, the Angel?”

Bucky leans in and whispers in Steve’s ear, and Steve huffs, then nods minutely. Bucky turns in my direction and makes eye contact with me, then beckons me forward. I gulp and both Sam and Wanda gently push me forward. With their silent encouragement, I walk out from behind the line of demons and witches and out of the shadow, walking quickly and timidly to Bucky with my eyes focused respectfully on the ground.

I ignore the Angel’s stares and I only look up when I reach Bucky, focusing on his kind blue eyes. He nods comfortingly and he wraps his large hand around my upper arm and positions me so I’m facing the Angels. I watch as Steve walks up to me and stands slightly off to the side, and he taps twice under my chin, encouraging me to look up. I do so, looking into his flaming eyes and the corner of lips tilt up in a smirk before he steps away, and I end up making eye contact with Peter, who was looking at me in surprise and confusion.

“This is your ‘Fallen’ Angel” Steve stresses the word ‘Fallen’, and I watch as all three of the older Angel’s faces twist into varying levels of annoyance and frustration. “What’s your name, Sweetheart?”

I play along with his game. “My name is Y/n, your Majesty”

Steve chuckles under his breath but instantly stops at the sight of Ross’s infuriated face.

“How are you here!” He shouts in rage, like he was forgetting that he had an audience. “How did you survive the Fall?”

Steve goes to speak but I growl and step forward, making Steve pause in surprise.

“Yeah, you didn’t expect me to survive after you ejected me from Heaven, did you?” I snarl at the three older angels. “Not after you attempted to eject me into a volcano!”

“What?” Steve whirled around and Bucky’s hand gripped my shoulder. I had not told them about this. I huff and wipe my hand down my face in exasperation.

“For such a low ranking Angel like me, it wasn’t a very big event like it was for your Majesties. So barely anyone knew that I was being ejected, and when they kicked me out, they bound my wings”

Peter shifts uncomfortably on his feet as he hears that, because he knows, as well as every Angel and Fallen Angel in the room, that Angels who were being ejected had every right to use their wings to make their landing a little bit easier.

“I was falling, and it was cold and numbing and the closer I got to Earth the more my wings heated up and started to burn but my large wings managed to break the bonds before I landed in a volcano. I managed to steer myself away from it and landed in a crack in the side of the volcano that led all the way down to Hell. And that really hurt, I’ll tell you that much”

Bucky’s hand skims across the small of my back in comfort, and I breathe deeply as I try to control my emotions to stop tears falling down my cheeks, as images flash in my mind of the blinding blue sky and the clouds and then the dark brown and green colour of the Earth, which then flicks over to the bright orange red colour of lava, and then the deeper, darker red and blacks of the chasm that led all the way down to Hell where Clint and Tony found me.

I sigh and look up, and Peter catches my eye, his eyes sad as he looks at me.

“Y/n, I am so sorry, they told everyone that you had been moved to another section. We never – “

“That is enough, Peter!” Pierce says firmly, and Peter shuts his mouth, his gaze falling to the ground.

“So not only did you lie to the whole population about what we did” Bucky gestures between Steve and himself. “But you also ejected her without anyone knowing AND bound her wings when you ejected her?”

“This is not something we need to discuss” Fury says firmly, but Steve shakes his head, his wings rising higher in a defensive stand.

“No, this is something that we will discuss, or this peace negotiation is over” Bucky warns, and Ross sighs as he rubs a hand over his face.

“Y/n was a mutation and an overall danger to the rest of the Angels around her”

“A danger?” I shout in disbelief. “How was I a danger?”

“You are a genetic mutation with your larger wings and your ability of a Fallen Angel” Ross hissed, and Peter mutters a quiet ‘what?’ to which I sigh.

“Peter, I’m surprised that the Angel’s didn’t gossip to you about what I can do”

I huff and hold out my hand, and a ball of all red tendrils of smoke apart from one white tendril appears above my palm. I then flick my fingers at a nearby table and red tendrils wrap around it, lifting it into the air, then I drop it with a bang to the ground. The demons and witches watch impassively but I see that Wanda and Sam have an amused quirk to the corner of their lips.

Bucky runs his hand over the back of my neck almost possessively as a way of comfort, and Ross notices. His eyes widen slightly as his gaze focuses on my neck, then trails down past my collarbones and down my inner forearms where the dark purple marks were easily visible.

“What are those marks on your neck and arms, Y/n?”

Everyone turns around and focuses on my neck and arms, and I almost immediately feel the need to cower from their gaze, to hide away but I frown, because no, I was proud of those marks, I was proud of what they represented and I was proud of being Steve’s and Bucky’s. The Kings of Hell already had a reputation of not lying, and so I hoped that they wouldn’t find a loophole in our arrangement.

I go to talk but Ross beat me to it.

“Are they beating you, Y/n? Is that why you were so submissive to Barnes when he beckoned you out of the shadows like a pathetic puppy?”

Steve growls and goes to step forward but I wrap my hand around his wrist and pull him back, gently shaking my head. He looks at me and huffs, his jaw tense as he nods. I turn back to face Ross and I glare at him, unimpressed by his attempt to ruffle me. Ross looks taken back for a second, then he smirks.

“Or – “ he raises an eyebrow at me. “Are you with them? Giving your body to them, letting them defile you over and over again by the looks of it”

The sound of unsettled whispers ripple from the demons and witches that line the back wall, and I see Peter look around uncertainly before his gaze falls on me again.  
My nose flares, the sound of Bucky and Steve’s growls filling my ears, and I take a step forward, staring Ross in the eyes.

“Stop it, Ross”

Ross realised that I was getting effected by his words, so he takes a step forward and takes a deep breath to continue talking.

“Did I hit a nerve, Y/n? You’re getting fucked by two Fallen Angels that are murderers and torturers. And you must know that they just wanted a pure little virgin Angel to defile, and when they get tired of you, they’re going to kick you out, leaving you to wander the Earth, alone and afraid”

The more Ross talked, the more my body started to shake with anger, and Ross’s last point was the one that really affected me.

“Enough!” I scream out as my wings burst into view and raise into an offensive stance, a pulse of air radiating out from my body and making people stumble back from the force as strands of red and white smoke writhing around my hands and wrists as I prepare to attack. But what I didn’t expect was to see the Angel’s face go slack in confusion. I flinch at the feeling of large hands wrapping around my waist and curling around the back of my neck, but soothing words are whispered in my ear by a low, husky voice and I let myself be drawn back away from the Angels in front of me.

I stay tense when the hands around my waist stop moving me backwards, and I watch warily as Steve walks around me and stands close in front of me. His eyes are filled with confusion and awe, and he gently raises his hands to cup my face.

“Sweetheart, you’re alright. And you know I love your pretty wings but can you lower them please?”

Steve’s quiet murmur brings it to my attention that my wings are still raised in an attack position, so I carefully lower them so they wouldn’t hit Bucky, and I let the strands of the writhing smoke fade away from my hands and wrists.

“There you go, beautiful, you’re okay”

I take a deep breath and he smiles approvingly, and I flush when I realise that everyone is staring at me, Angels, demons and witches alike.

“Why is everyone staring at me?”

I hear Bucky chuckle as his hands run up between my shoulder blades and along the tops of my wings, making me shiver.

“Oh, Doll, you can’t see your wings, can you, Baby?”

I shake my head and Steve smiles, as he gestures to Wanda, and she winks at me as she waves her hand in a circle in the air, and a large mirror appears in front of me which effectively blocks the Angel delegation from my view, and I gasp in confusion at the vision that I see in the mirror.

I spread out my wings and Steve and Bucky both move out of the way and standing behind me, their kind eyes and loving smiles evident on their faces.

My wings had changed colour since I had seen them last, and they were beautiful. The base of my wings were still a pure white, but then they darkened into the same metal grey colour of Bucky’s wings and then they darkened even further to the navy blue colour of Steve’s wings.

“Oh, they’re beautiful” I flex them and my eyes are focused on the ripple of colour, and I’m amazed at how my wings were fully healed as well, no burns or missing feathers.

“And so are you” Bucky murmurs, and I giggle, folding my wings back against my shoulders, and I let Bucky draw me into his arms, chest-to-chest and his arms wrapping around me.

“Should I mention how hot you looked when you’re angry and protecting us” he murmurs and I flush harder, a bashful grin on my face.

With a silent chuckle from Wanda, she waves her hand through the air and the mirror disappears, revealing the three silent Angel Superiors and an obviously nervous and distressed Peter. I frown and turn around in Bucky’s embrace so my back is against his chest, his own wings wrapping around me like a blanket. Steve looks back at me one more time to check I was okay, and then he turned back to the group of Angels, the flames in his eye clearly showing as his lips draw back in a snarl.

“Get out of Hell, this peace negotiation is over” 

“But - “ Fury tries to say but Steve and Bucky both hiss through their teeth, and Steve points to the door.

“Get out of here before my witches eject you from Hell, and maybe they'll be lenient enough to not send you straight into a volcano” Sam, Wanda and Loki both step forward at Steve’s words, with dark red tendrils swirled around Wanda’s hands and wrists while Sam’s was lightening blue and Loki’s was a bright green.

Fury lets out a deep breath, and with a jerk of his head to the other three Angels, starts to head out of the double doors. Two large wolf like figures prowl out of the shadows, and when Bucky whistles a short tune, they follow after the Angels.

 

As Fury led the small group of Angels down the hallway away from the throne room, Ross and Pierce catch up with him, leaving Peter walking behind him, and the wolves following behind him.

“Sir – “

“I know, Pierce” Fury scowls as he turns his head towards Pierce without his stride faltering.

“We need the girl. Alive”


	3. Chapter 3

Once the Angels had walked through the double doors and had shut behind them, Bucky stood behind me while Steve stood in front of me and then they wrapped the wings around me and each other like a giant cocoon that shielded us from view of everyone else in the room.

“Oh, Baby girl, kitten, you did so well” Bucky purred in my ear as Steve gently leant down and rested his forehead against mine, letting out a relieved breath that brushed across my closed eyes and nose.

“Bucky” I whimper, tears forming in my eyes as Ross’s words stuck in my head, constantly being replayed over and over that Steve and Bucky would kick me out now that I was no longer a pure angel, and my hand reaches up and curls into the material of Steve’s shirt, clutching to it like it was my lifeline.

“Ssh Kitten, everything is going to be alright” Bucky presses a sweet kiss to the side of my jaw as his hands rest on my waist, Steve’s hands resting right above his, just below my ribs.

I bite my lip and with my free hand I reach up and brush my fingertips over the hickies on my jaw and collarbone, and Bucky lets out a small breath of understanding.  
“Oh! Oh, Baby girl, you are still ours, no matter what Ross said”

“Bucky’s right, Y/n, these marks mean that you’re ours, and we will happily give you them over and over for eternity if that helps you believe” Steve murmurs as he lowers his head and presses hot, open mouthed kisses on top of the hickies on my skin which makes me writhe under his touch and my head falls to the side slightly, giving him more room.

“Oh, Steve” I whine, my hand clutching tighter in his shirt. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry but I just wanna cuddle - wanna be comforted and p-praised - please”

Both Bucky and Steve chuckle, pressing closer to me so I was tightly sandwiched between them.

“Of course, Kitten, you deserve it with the day you’ve had” Steve murmurs, and he presses a kiss to my forehead, then Bucky’s, then he pulls away, leaving me in Bucky’s warm and strong embrace. I whine and reach out for Steve but he only chuckles and grabs my hand, brushing his lips over my knuckles which effectively quietens me. Bucky chuckles and wraps his wings close around me like a blanket.

“It’s alright, little Angel, I’m just going to sort out some king stuff and I’ll be right there with you and Bucky. Gonna cuddle you and Bucky soon, I promise”

I nod, and I squeak slightly when red mist surrounds us and my stomach drops as Bucky teleports us to the bedroom. Bucky chuckles in my ear and gently turns me around and pushed me down onto the bed. I obey and look up at him through my eyelashes, smiling innocently at him, and his breath hitches, his eyes narrowing at me.

“Baby doll, if you keep looking at me like that, Steve is going to come in here and find me fucking you instead of cuddling you”

I giggle as my cheeks flush, and Bucky rolls his eyes playfully as he kneels in front of me and gently starts to unlace my shoes. I watch as he pulls them off my feet and tosses them to the side, as well as my socks, then he rests his hands on my ankles. His hands slowly run up the sides of my calves and up past my knees, his hands pausing slightly so his fingertips press firmly into the skin behind my knee which makes me squirm. His hands then skim over my thighs and he meets my eyes, his blue eyes staring intensely at me, watching my reaction. His hands reach my hips, and his fingertips slip under the elastic of my black tights and gently pull it down.

“Bucky, I thought – “

“Ssh, Doll, just making us more comfortable” Bucky smirks, and I roll my eyes as I lift my hips up so he can slip my leggings down my legs, leaving me in my shirt and a pair of black lace panties that Steve had given me, his eyes black with lust as he had watched me put them on. Bucky tosses my leggings to the side and he stands up, leaning in over me so I have to lean back. He gently chases me up the bed, smiles on our faces the whole way until my head is resting against the pillows and he is hovering over me, dark hair hanging over his face. He gently lowers himself and presses a kiss to my forehead, then each cheek, then my lips. I run my hands over his ribs, and then he grunts quietly as he rolls off me and onto the bed, instantly pulling my body to his, wrapping his warm, muscular arms around my waist and shoulders.

“I feel like a giant teddy bear” I joke, and Bucky lets out a laugh, rolling us slightly so he’s spooning me from behind, his lips pressed against my neck in a gentle kiss, then he brushes his nose over my skin, making me squirm at his warm breath.

“Go to sleep, Doll, I’ll be here, and Stevie will be here soon”

“Bucky” I murmur as I feel my eyelids getting heavy, and I yawn, stretching in Bucky’s grip then settling back down, laying my hands over his. I gently rub my thumb over his left hand which was draped over my waist and I frown as I register that I couldn’t feel his scars.

“Bucky, you can show your scars, you know”

He stiffens slightly, then relaxes before he presses a kiss to my shoulder and waves the fingers of his right hand which makes the scars appear on his skin. I sigh in relief and twist my head around to press a kiss to his lips before I close my eyes and let myself fall into sleep.

 

…………………..

 

I wake up some time later by the sound of low voice and rustling clothes. I groan and keep my eyes closed as I squirm in Bucky’s grip which makes him chuckle in a husky voice, his hand gently massaging the flesh of my hip.

“Bucky - who were you talking to?” I whisper and I feel myself smile when I hear Steve’s voice on my side of the bed.

“It’s just me, little Angel, just Steve”

“Mm, Steve” I acknowledge with a soft groan as I bury my face into my pillow, and Steve chuckles quietly as he lifts up the bed covers and slips in next to me, his hand smoothing down my cheek, over my love bites and down my arm.

“You’re beautiful, Baby, such beautiful wings too”

“Gorgeous wings” Bucky growls in my ear, and he gently rolls me onto my stomach, his hand soothing down my back, his fingertips messaging my muscles which make me relax into the bed with a moan.

I hear someone click his fingers and my shirt disappears, leaving me in a black lace bra which match my panties. I shiver as someone also pulls down the bed covers, leaving me exposed to the cool air in just lingerie.

“Oh, sweetheart, just look at you” I hear Steve coo as his large hand smooths over my ass and upper thighs which make me moan quietly into the pillow, my ass pushing up slightly against his hands.

“Quiet, baby girl, just relax” Steve commands, and I groan, laying limp as his hands move up from my ass and over my lower back, nails scratching slightly over my spine. I lay still, and Bucky’s slightly smaller hands smooth over my shoulder blades, massaging the muscles in my upper back. I shudder under their touches, and then Bucky’s fingers press into that special spot between my shoulder blades and my wings burst into view. I feel them flutter as they adjust, and my back arches as Bucky runs his hands through my wings, tugging gently but firmly, and Steve’s hand grips me by the back of my neck, pinning me to the bed and I immediately relax into the bed.

“There you go, sweetheart, just relax, just focus on the feeling” Steve purrs, and I nod into the pillow, my eyes still closed this whole time.

I let out a deep breath as two sets of undistinguishable hands run all over my body, fingertips gently digging in to massage my muscles, completely avoiding my wings and my wings glands which were slowly leaking slick. But I ignore it and obey Steve, trying to stay still for both of them.

After a few minutes of exquisite torture on my muscles and whimpers are being dragged out of me, their hands leave my body and I let out a strangled cry, partly of relief and partly of wanting. Both boys hush me, and I shiver when I feel a set of plush warm lips press down my spine, while another set of lips brush over the back of my neck and over my shoulders.

I let out a whine and a garbled ‘ please ‘ which makes both men chuckle against skin, and I gasp when a set of hands runs through my wings, gently tugging at the feathers.

“Look at those beautiful colours” Bucky purrs, what I presume to be his hand brushing through the section of my wings that were the same metal grey as his wings. “You have my wing colour in your wings”

“And mine, Buck” Steve’s hands run through the feathers at the tips of my wings that were a dark navy blue, pulling gently. I moan into my pillow, and I cry out into the pillow as a pair of lips latch onto my left wing gland, the tip of the tongue kitten licking the gland. My fingers clench into the pillows on either side of my head.  
“Wanna – wanna feel you – please” I whimper, and I jerk when I feel a finger run down my spine, over my ass and down my cunt, and I hear a low chuckle.

“Well, well, well, will you look at that, Stevie, our Doll is soaking wet” Bucky’s finger tip flicks over my clit and I jerk as I feel another finger run over my core, flicking at my clit as well.

“Damn, she is, isn’t she?” Steve chuckles, and I feel his large body lean over my back and his lips brush my ear. “You said you want to feel us, Darling?”

“Uh huh, uh huh” I nod into the pillow, and Steve nips at my ear, then straddles my thighs, his hands cupping my ass, gently kneading it.

“Keep going, Buck” Steve instructs, and I moan as Bucky’s lips go to my wing gland while Steve’s large hands run over my ass, his fingertips pressing into the muscle above my ass.

“Going to make you feel so good, Doll face, gonna make you feel so much pleasure” Steve promises, and he gently slips his fingers under the elastic of my panties and slides it over the globes of my ass, letting it rest in the juncture of my thighs, just under my ass.

“Mm, look at that, so wet for me, Darling” Steve coos as he lays his hands on my ass and gently spreads them, looking at my puckered hole and slick pussy. While he does this, Bucky is still sucking at my wing gland, occasionally switching to the other one while his feathers dig into my feathers.

“Taste so good, Doll” Bucky murmurs, and my whole body jerks as Bucky and Steve act as one, Bucky grazing his teeth over my wing gland while Steve’s finger swiped up through my slick covered core and over my hole.

“Do you want me to make love to you, Y/n? Take it nice and slow?” Steve asks kindly, and I whine as I nod frantically, my hips bucking up into Steve’s hand which was resting on my ass.

“Feels so good, Bucky, and I want it Steve, please, please”

I hear Bucky and Steve chuckle, and I hear someone’s fingers click, and then I feel Steve’s skin against mine, and his erect cock resting against my ass, and what I presume is precome dripping onto my ass.

“Going to take it nice and slow, so just relax like the good girl you are” Steve praises, and I groan and bite my lip as one hand gently rubs my ass and spreads my cheeks while his other hand positions his cock head against my core. He gently pushes in, aided by my slick and doesn’t stop until he bottoms out, his breathing a little bit heavier.

“You are so tight, sweetheart” Steve groans, his hands massaging my ass as he stays still inside me, letting me get used to his girth. I pant harshly into the pillow, my body twitching as Bucky’s lips which were covered in slick kissed up my back and along my shoulder blades, then nuzzling into my neck, fingers brushing through my wings. Steve pulls out of me incredibly slowly until his head is only left inside me, then slowly thrusted in, repeating that over and over again.

“Steve Steve Steve” I repeat his name over and over again into the pillow as I relax into the feeling, of the friction of his cock sliding in and out of my core, his warm hands gently smoothing over my ass and over my hips and waist, his fingertips digging into my skin as he pulls me backwards into his thrusts.

Steve continued to let out small grunts as he forced himself to go slow and steady, his thrusts firm and strong. Gently, Bucky lifts my hips up just enough to slip a pillow under them, and I let out a yell as the new angle lets the head of Steve’s cock drags over my sweet spot.

“That feel good, Doll?” Bucky coos as his hand run firmly through my wings, tugging at my feathers. “You like Steve fucking you hard and slow, making you beg for him?”

“Steve, please, oh God, I want it so bad” I whimper, my body trembling as I struggle to stay still.

There’s silence, and I whine when Steve stills inside me, his hips flush against me.

“Well, she said the magic word” Bucky murmured, and I shiver when Steve let’s out a deep chuckle, and I feel his hot breath brush against my ear as he leans down over my body.

“Baby girl, you asked for this”

My breath hitched at his word, and I let out a gasp as Steve pulls back and rams back in, setting up a furious pace while Bucky’s hands smooth over my shoulders and neck, murmuring praise to me as Steve continues to ram into me from behind, his strong hands pulling my hips still.

Soon enough I was moaning and writhing as I felt my orgasm building, setting my walls fluttering and tightening around Steve’s cock.

“Oh, I can feel you getting close, Y/n, can feel you fluttering around me, God I am so close” Steve growls.

“Oh, look at both of you, both so close to release, writhing and sweating and practically begging for it” Bucky taunts, his hand gripping me firmly by the neck while he leans up and presses his lips violently against Steve’s.

This action is what sets us both of us, my orgasm rolling over me in powerful waves as my pussy clamps tight around Steve’s cock, milking it as he cums in me, painting my walls white as he thrusts erratically into me, prolonging both my orgasm and his. He eventually stills, half collapsing on top of me, his chest pressed against my back and his harsh panting in my ear, his arms bracketing my head to keep him from squashing me.

“You were amazing, Sweetheart” Steve murmurs into my ear as he pulls out of me, and I shiver as my wings disappear into my back, and Bucky manhandles me into his lap, nuzzling my jaw, a broad smile on his face as Steve settles next to him, his hand resting possessively on my thigh.

“You both were brilliant, quite a sight to watch” Bucky chuckles, and I hum as my eyes flutter closed, my breath evening out which made Bucky laugh.

“Did a certain King of Hell tire our little Angel out?” He teases as he presses a kiss to my forehead, and I yawn as I nod and tilt my head back, prompting him to kiss me on the lips. He obliges, and I tilt my head towards Steve, who smiles as he obliges me as well.

“Go to sleep, Baby Doll. We’ll be here when you wake up”

 

……………………………….

 

This was my life for the next two weeks. Steve and Bucky took every opportunity to make love, to fuck, to couple, with me whenever we could, which I happily obliged. But we also did normal things too. They took me out on dates, whether it was at a discreet café in Paris or a home cooked meal in their living quarters in Hell. They showed me their library that was almost as big as the one in Heaven, as well as their personal movie theatre, where we would stay up all night, watching old black and white human movies as we cuddled in each others arms. Sometimes it would lead to soft, passionate sex as the movie kept playing, or it would lead to us all falling asleep, most times with both Kings curled around me, sometimes Bucky and I would cuddle up to Steve’s large frame or Steve would lay his head in Bucky’s lap while I cuddled into Bucky’s side.

Even though I was perfectly safe in Hell with Steve and Bucky, they insisted that I train in self-defense, in case anything would come after me, monster, Angel or otherwise. I agreed, so I would train every day, alternating between Natasha and Clint, and Wanda and Loki. Natasha and Clint would teach me hand to hand combat, guns and all that kind of stuff, while Wanda and Loki would help me with my powers. Sometimes Bruce would sit in on the sessions with Loki and Wanda, although he visibly put Loki on guard, for whatever reason.

I had even met what Bucky called the Hellhounds, and that’s what I had seen follow the delegation of Angels out of the throne room that day they had come down to Hell to ‘make peace’. I had been introduced to them after I had asked Bucky about them, and he had taken me down a maze of hallways that ended in a kennel where multiple of these dogs were kept. They were pitch black and when they were in the shadows, they were virtually invisible. They were big, as tall as Steve when rearing up on their hind legs, and they had sleek black fur, white fangs and red eyes. And while they looked dangerous, they were really quite friendly, and after Bucky had introduced me to them, and vice versa, I had developed a strong bond with them, with them trying to follow me out of the kennel as Bucky led me out, making small whimpering sounds as we left.

“If you ever need them, just call out for them. They’ll come when called” Bucky had whispered in my ear, and I had nodded in understanding.

After the end of the second week, I had been exploring the hallways after Bucky and Steve had left for an important meeting that they needed to attend, and I wasn’t allowed to come.

“I’m sorry, baby girl, but a pretty Fallen Angel like you is not safe there, even if you’re with us” Steve had apologised as he had pressed his lips against mine, then pulled back and brushed his lips in a goodbye kiss on my forehead.

“Remember, stay out of the dungeons. Steve and I both know how kinky you like to be” Bucky had smirked at me as I flushed, and he had chuckled as he pulled me into his arms, pressing a chaste to my forehead before tilting his head slightly so his mouth is next to my ear. “And remember, call out if you need help”

I had nodded and kissed them goodbye as they had dressed in deep black suits with their shirts matching their wing colours, smirking when Bucky yelped when I smacked his ass gently on the way out the door.

I smile to myself at the memory and I look around the hallway that I am currently in, taking in the detailed art on the walls that depicted various scenes, many of them of people dying, which wasn’t surprising as I had recently learnt that Natasha was in charge of decorations, and she had a dark sense of humour. And a dark sense of art appreciation.

I hummed absent-mindedly to myself, rolling my shoulders in a stretch as I let my hand skim over the rough wall. Hopefully, by the time that I finished exploring this part of the hallway system, either Bucky and Steve would be back from their meeting, or someone else would be free to hang out with me. I had just reached an intersection in the hallway when I stopped, my back straightening as I felt eyes watching me. I swing around, looking down the hallway that was on my right, and I jerk back in surprise when I see a flash of pure white wings dart down another corridor.

“What the fuck?” I whisper to myself as I jog down the hallway, getting to the end just in time to see the same pair of wings rush down another hallway. There were no other Angels down here with white wings like that, let alone any other creature that could possibly have wings that size and colour. The only creatures with wings that size and colour were - .

“There you are” a familiar voice sneered from behind me, and I instinctively hiss as my wings spread out behind me in a defensive stance when I swing around, only to see Ross standing in the hallway, a smirk on his face as his wings twitch, moving to spread out behind him but he pulls it back at the last second.

“Ross” I growl as I start to back away from him down the hallway. “How in Hell did you get in here?”

He lets out a small laugh as he watches me, his cold eyes focused on my face. “You know the witch, Daniel? Samuel? Whatever his name is, he has a cute little girl who lives in Washington, D.C, who he must love very much, as he took down the shields around Hell in a certain spot so we could get in”

I go to growl again as my hands light up with bright red tendrils of smoke, but I pause, blinking in confusion. “Wait, you said ‘we’”

“Indeed I did” Ross smirks as he watches me let out a cry of rage as hands grab me from behind and jerk me backwards, hands settling into familiar places along my wing, but unlike the warm and soothing hands of Bucky and Steve, these hands were tough and unforgiving, not caring if they hurt me or not. I cry out again as I’m yanked backward, one unfamiliar hand winding in my hair and pulling my head back, and I growl as I see a thick, black muzzle being held up in my peripheral vision. It looked like it would wrap fully around the lower half of my face, with a series of small holes that ran straight down the front of the mask, looking like it would let me breathe, with difficulty.

“Fuck off!” I yell out as I attempt to pull forward out of the grasping hands from behind me, but I yelp as someone kicks at the back of my knee, sending me into a kneeling position as they chuckle darkly from behind me.

“Get away from me, Ross!” I screech as I send a ball of red tendrils at his head, and he grunts as he dodges it, his wings flaring out defensively behind him. His eyebrows scrunch together at me in anger and he strides towards me, his lips curling up into a sneer.

“Zola, Schmidt, muzzle her”

My eyes widen and I start to frantically squirm in their grasps, ignoring the pain in my wings as they yank it into unnatural positions. I attempt to throw balls of smoky tendrils over my shoulder at them and that’s when Bucky’s voice echoes in my head. “And remember, call out if you need help”

“Bucky! Steve!” I scream out, which only makes Ross chuckle as he shakes his head.

“Sorry, ‘Doll’ - ” he sneers at me as he uses Bucky’s nickname for me which makes me growl lowly at him. “But Rogers and Barnes are still going to be out at their meeting, and our agents will keep them busy while we deal with you”

He looks back up at the people behind me who he called Zola and Schmidt and gestures at them to hurry up. “Come on, muzzle her, we don’t have all day”

I go to pull away from them again but Ross leans down and swings his palm full strength against my cheek, sending my head snapping to the side as pain radiates across my cheek. I groan as I let my head hang low as I wince at the ringing in my ears, and I’m so out of it that I let one of the men’s hand wrap under my jaw from behind me and tilt my head up, and I open my eyes just in time to see the other man’s hands in front of my head, the black leather mask coming towards my face. I let out a cry of alarm and I lunge forward, sinking my teeth into the meaty part of the man’s thumb, biting down harder as I taste blood, the warm liquid spilling past my lips and down my throat which makes me gag against his hand. The owner of the hand screams and he pulls his hand out of my mouth, his other hand leaving my wings as he backs away from me, grunts and whines coming from behind me. I grunt as I spit out the blood that filled my mouth, and I swing my elbow back into the remaining man’s groin, and he only lets out a silent huff of air as he collapses onto his knees behind me.

I groan as I stand up slowly, letting my wings spread into a relaxed position as I turn around quickly, observing the two men that had restrained me. The man who I presumed to be Zola was still whimpering as he clutched his bleeding hand to his chest, his blood staining his white suit. And the man who must have been Schmidt, who I had elbowed in the balls was still on his knees, his face pale as his hands were cupped over.

I momentarily forgot about Ross behind me as I land a kick against Schmidt’s chest, sending him flying back against the floor, a grunt coming out from his throat.  
“Fuck you guys” I hiss, but I freeze when I hear the cock of a gun from behind me, and my breath hitches as I feel the muzzle of a pistol nudge against the back of my head.

“You shouldn’t gloat when you haven’t won yet” Ross growls, and with a whistle, 10 more angels walk out of various hallways and doors, all wearing white and all watching me.

“You didn’t really think I came down here with just those two, did you?” Ross sneers, and I snort.

“Actually, yeah, I did. Because you are such a narcissistic asshat who thinks that I am a monster, but doesn’t actually believe it”

With that said, I whirl around and knock the muzzle of the gun away from my head, and I chop at Ross’s wrist which makes him grunt in pain and he drops the gun, which I kick away from him. He abruptly snarls and shoves me backwards, which sends me reeling into the group of stranger Angels, who form a circle around me, lengths of metal that looked like cattle prods appearing in their hands, the tips buzzing as tendrils of electrified grace appear. I look at the prods wide eyed, immediately knowing that if that electrified grace touched my skin, it would burn and hurt and leach at my power, making me weaker.

“Fuck” I curse under my breath as another 10 angels appear out of the shadows and hallways and surround me, making a circle of twenty angels around me. That’s when an idea hits me.

“Hell hounds!” I scream out, and Ross laughs as nothing happens for a couple of minutes, and I sag in disbelief, until one of the angels farthest from me yelps and gets pulled bodily backwards into the shadows, and 10 seconds later a mangled, bloodied form gets pushed back out, it’s eyes wide in terror and its mouth stretched out in a silent scream. Two more angels disappear this way in the next minute, and I’m smiling when the Angels fight back.

They all spread out but still kept me in the middle of them, their faces blank as their eyes scan the shadows, their grace cattle prods at the ready. My nose flares in anger as Ross stands next to me, his gun back in his hand and pointed at my chest.

“You know, bullets aren’t going to damage me, a Fallen Angel” I point out, and Ross smirks.

“Yeah? Well, these bullets aren’t normal mortal bullets. No, these are infused with a mixture of Angel grace and demon blood” He smiles at my wide eyed stare. “A mixture like that is going to hurt like a bitch”

“Language” I whisper, almost to myself as I gulp and rub a hand over my face. I then turn around at the sound of deep growling that echoed around the hallway, and four Hell hounds stalk out of the shadows, their teeth bared, their shape fading in and out of the shadows behind them. The leader of the small Hellhound pack was closest, and he leapt at the nearest Angel, taking him down and ripping out his throat. The three other female hellhounds follow suit, attacking an Angel and tearing out their throats. It looked like they were going well until the rest of the Angels converged on them. I wince at the heart wrenching howls and snarls, and the sound of electricity buzzing and the subtle smell of burning fur and flesh.

“No!” I yell out, and using my power, I fling away ten of the Angels that surrounded the small pack, and I’m horrified to see all four hell hounds on the floor, their eyes wide and unseeing as they take their final breath, almost as one. And when they all die, they melt away into shadows.

“You bastards!” I scream, and I use my tendrils to impale ten Angels through their hearts, their grace lighting up inside their bodies and showing through their veins before they die, and I release them, letting them fall to the ground, before I kill another eight. I grab the last two two around their necks and I’ve just snapped both their necks when a gunshot goes off, and there’s a dull thud in my upper thigh, which then starts to burn and pain radiates up and down my leg. I shriek at the pain as my leg buckles under my body weight, and then I get shot again, but in my other leg. I scream out again as pained tears run down my face, an I’m gasping for air as I feel my blood trickling down my legs, and my left shoulder gets pushed back by what can only be described as a punch before the same pain in my legs radiates down my arm and over my chest.

“Shit” I curse loudly, and I whimper when a loud roar rumbles through the hallways, deep, loud and full of anger.

“Well, time to go” Ross said almost cheerfully as he stepped forward and wrapped his large hand around my throat, pulling me backwards although I did manage to keep on my feet, pain exploding through my nerves at every step and use of muscle. I see Zola and Schmidt following behind us, Zola’s hand bandaged up but still leaking blood, and Schmidt walked with a limp slightly.

“Y/n? Doll!” Bucky and Steve’s voices echo through the hall, and I cry bitter sweet tears as the pain of the bullet in my shoulder spreads into my left wing, making it drag along the floor.

“BUCKY!” I scream loudly, the hand on my uninjured arm scratching at Ross’s hand, but that didn’t do anything.

“STEVE!” I sob, and as I look down the hallway, I see that my blood had left a trail on the tiles. “Get off me, Ross!”

“Y/n? Where are you, Sweetheart?” Steve calls out what sounds to be a couple of hallways away, and Ross drags me away faster, and he huffs as he spots whatever he was looking for.

“Steve! I’m down here – ah!” I cry out as Ross whips the butt of the gun against my forehead, and my sight goes black around the edges before the throbbing pain in my legs and arm flares up again, sharpening my focus. I blink rapidly, and I twist around to see a door at the end of the hallway, and shimmery blue light sparked around the doorframe.

“The fuck! Ross, let me go!” I scream as I scratch and pull at Ross’s hand.

“Sorry, Y/n, but the boss wants you, and unfortunately he wants you alive as well”

“Doll! Keep yelling, we’re close!” Bucky calls out, and I cry out as I see Steve and Bucky run into the corridor, their eyes faces frantic as they search for me, and they growl as they see Ross with his hand wrapped around my throat, blood staining my clothes as it leaks out of the bullet holes in my body, my left wing dragging on the ground beside me and my face grimacing with pain, tears tracking their way down my face.

“Ross” Steve snarls, and Bucky hisses as both their wings spread out behind them, practically bristling as they both move forward. “Let go of her, NOW!”

“Sorry, your Majesties” Ross says sarcastically as he pulls me flush up against him, my wings trapped awkwardly between my back and his chest, one hand still around my neck while the other that was holding the gun wraps around my waist. “You little mutated Angel whore is coming with me”

He angles the muzzle of the gun so it’s pressed directly against the bullet wound in my left shoulder, and he relinquished his hold from around my waist and reaches behind us, fiddling with what I presume is the doorknob to the glowing door. I growl, and with my gaze focused on Bucky and Steve, I buck in his grasp, trying to pull away from him, my right wing pushing back against him. But he only sighs and pulls the trigger.

I scream as a fresh wave of pain rushed through my body, making my left arm and wing fall limp as the pain runs through my muscles and nerves. I bite back my scream, and whimper at the low growls that are coming my way that emanated from Bucky and Steve’s throat. Bucky catches my eye, and his growl pauses as he looks apologetically at me, his hand coming up in a peaceful gesture.

“Baby Doll, it’s alright, we aren’t mad at you” He smiles tightly at me, looking at me expectantly until I nod gently, breathing heavily through my nose. “There you go, just breathe deeply, in and out”

I obey him, but then my breathing picks up as Ross laughs in my ear, his hand tightening around me as he pulls me backwards.

“Oh, you are such a pathetic little thing, Y/n, why the boss wants you, I don’t know. Here you are, obeying their every word like a heartbroken puppy. Say goodbye”  
“No!” Bucky and Steve both yell as they rush towards me, and I fight back as Ross pulls me backwards, and I yell out as I feel the forcefield that protects people from coming in and out of Hell getting closer to me as Ross starts to drag me through the door. 

“Steve! Bucky!” I shriek as they get closer, their faces livid as both their eyes light up with flames. I sob as I feel the barrier around me, and I lock eyes with Steve, my eyes widening as I think of something.

“Don’t blame Sam!” I yell, and I shriek as I’m pulled through the door and pain floods through my senses, and it goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i'm letting you know right here and know that the following chapter has rape in it. So if you don't want to read that, then skip on. At this moment this is the only chapter that has descriptive rape, but I will warn you guys whenever a chapter has descriptive rape in it.

The throne doors burst open, and Steve and Bucky burst through it, heading straight to the group of witches and demons that were gathered in a group in the back of the room. The aura of anger and frustration that emanated from the Kings was practically visible, filling the room and making everyone shift uncomfortably on their feet.

Steve let’s out a growl that echoed around the room as he scanned the faces in the group, and he doesn’t see a certain someone.

“Where the fuck is Samuel!?” Bucky had come to the conclusion as Steve, and he watched as Wanda and Loki exchanged nervous glances.

“Your Highnesses, Sam hasn’t turned up today”

“Well? Find him!” Steve growls as he turns his attention to Wanda and Loki. “I want you two to track him down and I want Clint, Tony and five other demons to fetch him.”

Everyone hesitates as they cautiously watch both men, and Steve’s nose flares as his hands light up with the red tendrils of his powers.

“NOW!”

 

………………………….

 

By the time the throne doors are thrown open and Sam is escorted in, nearly all the furniture had been destroyed, flung against the walls and burnt beyond recognition. Steve was seated on the throne, his foot tapping furiously against the floor with impatience while Bucky stood behind him, white knuckling the back of the throne so hard that he almost crumpled it between his fingers.

Clint and Tony stood on either side of Sam, their hands gripping each arm as they guide him toward the area in front of the throne. When they finally stopped in front of Steve and Bucky, Steve growled and flapped his wings in agitation.

“Samuel” Steve snarled, and Sam refused to look at him, which made Bucky growl. “Look at me!”

Sam gulps and lifts his head, looking bravely at Steve. “Your highness” 

“Sam, I want to ask you a very simple question” Steve says in a deceptively calm voice. “Why the fuck, did Y/n scream out for us to ‘not blame Sam’ before she was fucking abducted by Ross?”

Sam sighs and his shoulders sag in defeat, which makes Bucky snarl as he steps around the throne and closer to Bucky, his wings looking more like metal in the light than normal. “Answer him!”

“I have a daughter, Steve. A beautiful little girl in D.C who a random angel threatened unless I opened a hole in Hell’s shield in the far hallway in the North sector”

“And now Ross has our girl!” Steve roars as he thrusts his closed fists in Sam’s direction, and red tendrils surge their way through the air towards him, wrapping around his body and neck, lifting him into the air. Sam chokes as he shudders in Steve’s grip, but otherwise remains still, not fighting against Steve’s power.

Bucky watches for a couple of second before he sighs and steps up behind Steve, his hands resting on Steve’s waist as he leans in close to his ear.

“Steve, think about what Y/n said. Don’t blame Sam”

Steve grunts, his eyes focused on Sam. “We’ve lost her because of him”

“We haven’t lost her, Steve. But we need to trust her. Come on, sweetheart, let him go”

Steve breathes heavily as he stares at Sam with his lips pulled back into a snarl, before he pulls his hand back and Sam drops to the floor, the red tendrils unwrapping from his body and disappearing from view.

“Fuck” Steve spits out as he storms away to the other side of the room, shattering furniture and decorative vases and pictures in his wake. He strides into the shadows and Bucky sighs before he steps forwards, gesturing for the demons and witches in the room to move closer to him.

“Alright, Sam, Loki, Wanda, I want you to strengthen the shield around Hell, making sure there are no holes or cracks. Once that is done, I want you to search for Y/n, for her aura. Search for anything that will indicate where she is”

Bucky turns and makes eye contact with Natasha. “Nat, I want you to review all security footage that involved Y/n. I want to know what happened to her and if there is any information that we need to know.” He then turns to the three other demons. “Tony, Clint, reach out to all your contacts in Hell, Earth and Heaven, find out whatever you can. Thor, I want you to go collect Sam’s daughter, take her to one of the safe houses near D.C. Keep an eye on her.”

“Your highness” Wanda speaks up, and Bucky gestures for her to speak. “I have a brother, Pietro, in Virginia.”

Bucky nods and turns back to Thor. “Thor, pick up the brother on the way to Sam’s kid in D.C. Protect them both. Now get to work”

Everyone nods in agreement, and turn away to start their assigned jobs. But Sam approaches Bucky, apology etched into his face.

“Bucky, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know what Angels were going to do with the hole in the shield, I was just trying to protect my kid. Once I had made the hole, the Angel knocked me out, and I woke up after Tony and Clint found me”

“I know, Sam. But god damn it our girl is gone, with the Angels doing who knows what to her. That is on you. If she gets hurt, I will hurt you just as badly, and Steve will hurt you even more. So, go fix your mess, and stay out of our way”

Sam nods before he walks away with Wanda and Loki, and Bucky sighs as he turns towards the area where Steve had disappeared to. He cautiously walked into the shadows, searching the darkness.

“Steve?”

No one answers, and Bucky sighs as he makes his way into the corner of the darkness. “Come on, Stevie, answer me. I know you’re still in here”

There’s a soft sigh in the darkness, and Steve pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and pushed forward and walked towards Bucky. 

“Hey, Buck” he says softly, defeat laced in his tone, and Bucky sighs again as he pulls Steve’s large body against his own, pushing Steve’s head gently against his shoulder, letting him nuzzle his neck. Steve’s arms wrap around him, tightening till Bucky’s back cracked which made him grunt, but he didn’t pull away.

“Ross is a sadistic bastard, as well as Fury and Pierce. What are they going to do to her?” Steve mumbles into Bucky’s neck, huffing against his skin.

“I don’t know. But I have everyone looking for her. We will find her”

Steve pulls back and leans his forehead against Bucky’s, his hands sliding up to cup Bucky’s neck. “She’s different, Bucky, we can’t lose her. She doesn’t care for your scars, or my anger issues. She’s beautiful and strong and so kind, and powerful” Steve groans, his eyes closed as his mouth presses into a thin line. “Why can’t they just leave us alone? They kicked us out once, why do they have to keep coming back to kick us in the face?”

“Because they are jealous of her. Our Doll is more powerful than a normal Angel, even before she Fell. And now she’s had training, she’s stronger. I think the Angels want that, that power she has” Bucky murmurs back, his arms winding around Steve’s waist and pulling him closer, getting as much contact as possible. “I miss her too, Stevie”

“I’ll do anything to get her back, Bucky. Ross is going to have Hell to pay when I find him”

“Punk, get in line”

………………………….

 

I wake up to my skin buzzing with raw power that was so strong that it hurt, making me squirm in pain and a high keening noise left my throat. I toss my head back and forth frantically as I try to move but my whole body is secured to whatever I was lying on. I could feel cold metal around my wrists, upper arms, throat, stomach, thighs and ankles. I strain against my restrains but nothing happens, and then as I let my consciousness spread out across my body, I realise that my wings were fully extended on either side of me, also secured to small support tables so my wings wouldn’t drag on the ground. I try to flap them or move them or anything, but when they remain still, that’s when I start to panic.

“Fuck, oh my god, fuck” I whisper hoarsely to myself, my words slurred like I was drugged. I finally force my eyes open, which I struggle with because it feels like my eyelids are glued together. When my eyes finally open, it takes me a few minutes to focus on my surroundings, and I frown, trying to understand where I was.

Everything was white. The walls, the ceiling, the floor, the door and even the doorknob. It was so white and bright it almost hurt my eyes, so bright compared to the dark and vibrant tones of Hell that I had been getting used to for the last two weeks.

“Hello!” I yell, my voice weak in the large, white room, but nothing happens. “Is anyone there!”

I feel my cheeks getting wet with tears as my skin continues to burn from the energy that filled the room, and I can feel my body weakening even more the longer I stay here. I struggle against the restraints, my body arching upwards, but nothing budges. I groan, and my head jerks up when I hear the door to the room opening, my eyes focused on it slowly opening, it’s hinges squealing and setting me on edge.

I wait but no one comes in, and I growl as I squirm in my seat.

“Oh, come on! If you’re going to open the damn door, you should actually come in!”

“Well, aren’t you a feisty one” the man smirks as he enters the room, the door shutting behind him and sealing with a hiss. He pats the door as if to boast that it was closed before he saunters towards me, his hands slipped into his tactical pants pockets. His black hair was short, shaved at the sides and slicked back at the top, the colour matching his tanned skin tone, his brown eyes cold as they watch me.

“Who are you?”

He chuckled, moving closer to me and standing next to the table that I was secured on.

“Well, wouldn’t you like to know, my curious kitten?”

“Don’t call me that” I hiss, baring my teeth at him, but he only smirks at me again, reaching out to run his fingers through my wing feathers, making me shiver, partly from disgust yet another part was of pleasure, the act bringing back the memories of Bucky and Steve’s fingers doing the exact same thing.

“Get away from me!” I screech, and he pouts, digging his fingers even more into my feathers.

“Aww, come on, Darling, don’t you like me?” he teases, his body leaning over me as his free hand smoothed over my stomach, brushing up underneath my breasts.  
“No! stop!” I yell, my hands clenching into fists, and I manage to conjure a thin tendril of red smoke before it sputters out, the energy buzzing against my skin increasing in strength until I’m screaming in pain, my body shuddering until the energy fades away to a dull burn that lingers.

“Ah, naughty girl, trying to use your powers on me” the man tuts as he reaches up and wraps his fingers around my chin, forcing me to face him as he leans down till we’re nose-to-nose. “You are not going to be able to use those mutated powers of yours, because guess where you are?”

I shake my head in confusion, as much as I can with his fingers still secured around my chin, and he smiles menacingly at me.

“You’re in Heaven, sweetheart. That burning sensation that you feel, burning it’s way through your skin? That’s the barrier of Heaven, trying to keep you out. It acts as a deterrent, and the pain is not going to stop until you get out of Heaven. But that means your Fallen Angel friends with benefits can’t come and get you. They physically cannot get in here”

I let tears flow down my cheeks as I rip my face out of the man’s grasp, looking away from him as I try to move my body as far away from him as possible. He tuts and sighs as he grabs a fistful of my hair and jerks my face forward, making me cry out with the sharp pain in my scalp.

“Y/n, you will look at me. I will torture you, and hurt you, and make you fear me, but I want you too always look at me, or I will make you hurt even more. Do you understand?”

I growl at him and avert my eyes, and he sighs.

“Well, you asked for it”

With that, he pulls a knife out of his belt and stabs me in the shoulder, burying the knife hilt deep and leaving it in my flesh. I let out a scream as a numbing pain radiates through my shoulder, setting the bullet wound that I had gotten from Ross in my shoulder alight, making my whole shoulder and part of my upper arm numb.

“Oh, that’s right, you’ve still got a good ol’ demon grace bullet in you. Man, Ross sure knows how to make the good stuff. You going to listen to me now, sweetheart?”  
I whimper and shut my eyes, shaking my head frantically as I bite down my bottom lip, fighting back my screams.

“You are just as stubborn as those assholes, Barnes and Rogers, you know that?” the man huffs, and I peek through my eyelashes at him, panting quietly as I fight my way through the pain.

“Yeah, you gonna look at me while I talk about them?” the man’s eyebrows raises, and he continues to speak as he trails his hand from my neck all the way down my body, lingering on m upper thigh. My muscles tense at his touch, and he eyes me hungrily as his other rests on my knee, his fingers tightening slightly as I jump at his touch. “ Man, I could tell you so many stories about that asshole, how he slept with his angel-in-arms, how he killed three of his team before he got kicked out of Heaven, kicking and screaming – “

“That wasn’t him!” I spit out, and the man looks at me in surprise, a surprised laugh making its way out of his mouth.

“Oh yeah? You think you know the true, huh?”

“He didn’t kill anyone!” I shout, and I gasp as his palm collides with my cheek, the slap sending my head flinging to the side.

“He killed me!” He shouts, and I gasp, looking him up and down as I stretch my jaw.

“Brock?”

“Oh, so he did tell you about me, did he? Did he tell you how he forced me onto my knees and shot me right here” he taps the area right between his eyes, then his eyes roam up and down my body, making me squirm uncomfortably.

“You killed his teammates!”

“Oh, that idiot Dum Dum and his two friends?” Brock scoffs as he moves towards my feet and yanks off my shoes and socks, throwing them into the corner of the room before he trails his fingers up the insides of my calves and up past my knees, the restraints around my thighs and ankles preventing me from kicking out at him. “I was glad to kill those idiots. Only wasted three bullets, one for each of them”

I bite back a growl, letting my eyes drift away to look at the ceiling, but my eyes fly back to him as he pulls the knife out of my shoulder and slams it into my thigh, right above the bullet wound there.

“Fuck!” I screech, and he sighs.

“You forgot the rule, sweetheart” he talks as if he was talking to a disobedient child as he twists the blade around in my thigh, wiggling it around as I let out a high pitched squeal. “You looked away from me. Hopefully this will teach you a lesson.”

“I don’t understand – “ I choke out, focusing on his nose. “How are you here, and not dead?”

“Well, that’s just a fun story” Brock huffs as he moves his way to my left wing and stands on the side of the top of my wing, letting his fingers trail to the very end of my wing before he leans down and jams his elbows into the thinnest part of the bone, fracturing it and making me scream out.

“You see, after Bucky shot me straight in the head, I was lying there dead, right? And then suddenly” he brings his elbow down on another part of my wing bone, fracturing it again. “I wake up, and I’m staring up at Superior Fury’s face who was kneeling over me, and he told me that I had been touched by God, that I had been chosen to be his warrior and that he has healed me of all my wounds. So, when I felt my forehead, there was no bullet wound. Amazing, right?”

I just groan, and let my head roll to the side that he was on, fighting to keep my eyes on him which makes him grin. 

“Oh, good girl, not disobeying me. But, you know, since you’re so loyal to Barnes and Rogers because you’ve been fucked by them, maybe it’ll work for me, huh?”

My eyes widen as I comprehend what he means, and I frantically shake my head, bucking against my restraints.

“No, no, no please don’t, no!”

“Aw, come on, sweetheart, I’ve been known to give a good lay. It’s up to you whether you gain pleasure from it or not though” Brock says as he moves to my side and slides the knife out of my thigh and then slices down the tops of my leggings, slicing through the material like butter. He then proceeds to rip off my leggings, leaving me in just my panties.

“Oh, dirty girl, wearing these black lace panties for your fuck buddies” Brock coos as he rips off my shirt, chuckling at my skimpy bra. “Man, no wonder those boys fuck you, look at the tits on you”

I whimper, and I yell out as he undoes the restraints on one of my legs and quickly pulls my leg up so its bent at the knee and my ankle is locked in place, and before I realise what’s happening, he’s walked around the other side of the table and did the same to my other leg, leaving my panty-covered core exposed to him. I bite my bottom lip and start to cry again as I lock my knees together.

“Oh come on, pretty girl, just make it easy for yourself, enjoy what I’m about to give you.” Brock sighs as he forces my knees apart and shoves the knife that he had taken from my thigh back into the knife wound in my shoulder, leaving it there as he crawls onto the table and inbetween my legs, setting my knees on either sides of his ribs. His erection bumped up against my core and I whimper again, and I’m about to let my eyes roll away from him when he tuts, and I force my eyes to go back to his face.

“What do you want from me?” I whimper.

“Brock” he corrects, and I bite back a sob.

“What do you want from me, Brock?” I repeat, and he nods in satisfaction at my answer.

“Well, sweetheart, the scientists here want your blood, your DNA, and your wings, while all I want right now is to have that tight pussy wrapped around my cock. Now” Brock holds two fingers up to my mouth and uses them to pull down my bottom lip. “I want you to suck my fingers till they’re soaked, and if you try to bite my fingers, I’m going to stick that knife in your shoulder right into your cunt and use your blood as lubricant instead, because - ” he pauses and rips my panties off and throws them to the side before he slips his fingers in between my folds and nods as he purses his lips. “ You are dry as a bone, and I am going to fuck you, hard, so you may want something to slick up the way.”

I let out a quiet sob as I nod in understanding, and I gag as he thrusts his fingers dep down my throat, and I hesitantly suck at his fingers as he gives me a look. Once he deems them to be wet enough, he pulls his fingers out of my mouth and slides them down the lips of my core and into my cunt, the burning sensation of my core stretching around his fingers making me cry out. He grunts as he starts to thrust his fingers in and out of me, but it was just to stretch my cunt, there was no curling of the fingers or slow smooth movements like Bucky or Steve would have done.

“Brock, please, don’t do this” I beg, and I shudder as his thumb brushes against my clit, rubbing harshly at it.

“Sorry, Kitten, but ever since I heard that Rogers and Barnes got a good lay, I just wanted her for myself. And now I have” he pretends to pout, and laughs as he leans down as he kisses me roughly, forcing his tongue into my mouth, fucking my mouth with his tongue as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of me. 

I pant loudly as he pulls back and pats my thigh comfortingly as he hops off the table and strips out of his clothes, leaving nothing to cover his erect cock that was standing tall and bumping against his ripped abs, the head a dark red and leaking precome, smearing it across his stomach. He smirks proudly as he sees my eyes flick down to his cock and he wraps his hand around it, languidly pumping it as he climbs back onto the table, pressing close to me so his cock pressed flush against my core, making me shudder.

“Please, I don’t - AH!” my plead comes out as a scream as he quickly positions the head of his cock at my entrance and thrusts harshly into me, setting up a rapid pace as he pushes in and out of my tight core, his body moving to lean over me and his left hand wraps around my throat, choking me as he fucks me. I let out a choked groan as his right hand groped roughly at my breast, his calloused fingers twisting my nipple while he ground against me, thrusting into me hard and deep as his grip around my throat tightens.

“Damn, you’re so fucking tight” Brock pants, his hips slamming against me at every thrust, and I let out a choked whimper as I can’t help but feel my core start to get wet, the coil building in my stomach.

“No, no, no, no” I mutter as I shake my head as well as I can with Brock choking me, and he lets out a deep chuckle as he lifts me up slightly by my throat and slams down me back down again, making me gasp, and he uses that opportunity to shove his tongue down my throat.

“Are you enjoying this, Y/n? By the fluttering of your pussy around my cock, it seems like you are”

“I’m not!” I hiss, and I look away from him which makes him let out a deep sigh, though he didn’t stop thrusting into me, it seemed like it only made him go faster.  
“Oh, dear, you broke a rule, Kitten, so I’m going to have to o something to teach you a lesson”

I cry out as he pulls the knife out of my shoulder, and as he plunges it into my stomach and makes me scream and my body jerk, he grunts and lets out a roar as he comes inside of me, thrusting deep inside me as his seed coats my inner walls, and I sob as he stays pressed against me, not letting his softening cock slip out of me, effectively keeping his cum inside of me. He plasters his body over mine, groaning softly as he presses his chest to mine, squishing my breasts between us. He slips his hand from around my throat and slides it into my hair, tugging my head back so he could have access to my neck. He started to lick and nip at the column of my throat, and when I realise what he was trying to do, I really lost it.

“No, no, please don’t do that not that, please!” I scream as I struggle underneath him, and he chuckles against my skin, using his body to pin my lower body down with help of the restraints, while one hand tightens in my hair, immobilizing my head so I can’t jerk away from him.

“Why, because hickies showed that you belonged to Rogers and Barnes? Well, you belong to me now, and you’ll fare much better if you don’t resist, if you just let me own you, body and soul”

I shake my head slowly as tears run down my face once more. “I’m not yours, I’ll never be yours, I’ll always love Bucky and Steve, never you, never”

“We’ll see about that”


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Brock left the room, buckling his pants and chuckling, I was lying limp on the table, his cum leaking out of my cunt and over my ass as my blood dribbled out of the multiple stab wounds on my torso and thighs. My head was lolled to the side, my eyes staring unseeing at the wall as my hands lay limp by my sides, little crescent shaped dents in my palms from my fingernails digging into my palms.

When I hear voices and footsteps coming closer to me, I blink and groan, forcing myself to pull my knees together so I’m not laying exposed to whoever walks through the door, and I wince as I force my head to turn to face the door, Brock’s lesson sticking in my head.

I gaze blearily at the thin, red haired woman that makes her into way into the room, her heels clicking against the tile floor, her blank blue eyes studying me as she sighs and examines something on her clipboard, her red finger nails contrasting with the silver metal.

“Oh dear, Rumlow really did a number on you, didn’t he, sweetheart?” she purrs, and I growl at her, my eyebrows drawing together in annoyance.

“Don’t call me that!”

“Darling, I am only here to help you, to get you through what is going to happen which, rest assured, you will not like. So please, try and be civil to myself and my team”

I huff, but don’t speak, my body shuddering as more of my life blood leaks out of me and onto the table.

“Oh, we should take care of that immediately” The red head walks towards me, and her team of five women and two men follow along behind her, bringing various rolling tables of medical instruments that scare me. I let out a whimper and the lady made soothing sounds as she stands right next to me, her hand gently running up and down my arm, which I shudder from the contact. “Don’t be scared, little one, these are just things that will help heal you”

I groan quietly as I try to shift my body away from her hand, and she withdraws it, her lips narrowing into a thin line as she studies me.

“Darling, you are going to have to get used to me touching you, as well as my team. Can’t have you flinching every time we touch you.”

“I can’t help it – I don’t want – “I whisper, and she huffs.

“Well, you’ll just have to learn”

With that, her team cluster around me, prodding at my wounds that litter my body with gloved fingers and sharp instruments, and I let out grunts and cries of pain, little gasps that seem to go unheard by them. Twenty minutes later, all my knife wounds are cleaned and bandaged, my skin wiped free of blood. One of the women then grabs a wet towel and attempts to push my knees apart but I growl at her, my muscles straining against the restraints.

“Get off me” I yell at her, and she just huffs at the Red haired lady, looking for instructions, who sighs as well.

“Okay, Y/n, to put it bluntly, we don’t want to fuck you. We want to study you, your wings and your blood and your DNA but Brock is in charge so he can do whatever he wants to you, whenever you wants. But while he’s not here, you have nothing to worry about”

I whimper as I look up at the ceiling and gently release my knees, letting the lady brush my knees apart. 

“I don’t want him in me anymore”

The Red head nods empathetically and smiles down at me. “It’s alright, we’ll clean you right up”

I must have faded out after that, almost like my brain offline, because the next thing I knew was that I could feel someone’s fingers smoothing through my wing feathers, right at the tip of my wing where Brock had fractured the bone in two places. I gasp and my body jerks up but my wings stay limp, just like they had when Brock was – no, don’t go there, don’t relive those memories.

“Fuck!” I spit out, my head jerking back and forth in a panic as I frantically examine my wings. “My wings, what did you do to my wings?”

“Please lay back down, Y/n” the Red head urges as she presses me back down against the table by my shoulder, the one that had been shot and stabbed and I scream at the pain. I growl and I try to use my power again, but the electricity that was buzzing in the air and that had been making my skin tingle in a dull ache suddenly exploded with power, making me writhe on the table against my restraints.

“Y/n, I believe Brock told you that your powers won’t do any good for you up here” the Red head tuts as I finally stop writhing, harsh pants brushing past my lips as I stare angrily at her.

“Anyway, we have placed these devices on top of your wings, and they latch into the skin and bone and block off the nerves, basically paralysing you” the Red head taps a little circular device, the size of a coin that was buried amongst my plumage. She taps it, pushing the feathers around it away so I could see it, and I could little spikes digging into my skin covered wing bone, and I shudder.

“Ms Potts, we have everything ready” one of the female helpers informs the Red head, and she nods in acknowledgment.

“Alright, Y/n, we’re going to need your blood, well, the Boss wants all of it, but we’ll stop before you die, don’t worry”

“Fuck you” I groan, and Ms Potts rolls her eyes as she walks over to a complicated machine next to me. Ms Potts and her assistants bustle around me, sliding needles into my skin and doing things that I don’t quite notice as I drift off again, eyes rolling up towards the ceiling. I seemed to be drifting off a lot.

After an indeterminate amount of time, my eyes focus, and I frown when I see Steve and Bucky standing next to me, their eyes sad as they look down at me. I blink up at them and groan softly, attempting to lick my lips but my mouth is so dry, like I haven’t drunk for days. My skin feels clammy and cold, and I want Bucky and Steve to run their warm hands over me and press their warm skin to mine, and I try to convey that to them with my eyes, but they shake their heads at me, Steve’s fingers ghosting over my cheek before they disappear, and Potts replaces them instead.

I let out a disappointed cry, and I groan as a wave of dizziness and light-headedness rushes over me.

“Ugh, what’s happening to me?” I mumble as I tug weakly at the restraints around my body, and I notice that my legs had been released and put in a new position, laid straight like they were before Brock came in and rap- no, don’t go there.

“Well, we have been draining your blood for over 2 hours and you are doing quite well” Potts informs me, and I flinch when the door is flung open and Brock strides in, a smirk on his face as he catches me looking at him with a fearful look.

“Hey, sweet cheeks, you’re looking a little pale there” he chuckles and he walks over to me, his hand instantly going to grope at my breasts, which are still bare. I cry out and struggle weakly under his grip, but nothing happens, his fingers still dig into my flesh.

“Mr Rumlow, I must insist that this waits until after we are done taking her blood” Potts huffs, and Brock rolls his eyes as he roughly digs the fingers of his free hand through my wing feathers, gripping them tightly and pulling which makes me cry out again.

“Well, I must insist that you leave me the fuck alone so I can take what is mine, isn’t that right, sweetheart?”

I groan as I weakly shake my head, and Brock sighs, before he pulls his hand back and slaps me across the face with the flat of his palm, sending my head rocking to the side, before he roughly grabs me under the chin and makes me look at him, but I take a deep breath and focus my eyes on Potts neutral face, avoiding looking him in the face.

“It seems like I need to teach my pet her lesson again, don’t I, Pet?” he tugs my head into a forced nod, and he chuckles as he looks back at Potts. “Leave the room” 

Potts looks like she was going to object but Brock scowls at her, which then turns into a smirk. “Unless you want to watch, you kinky red head”

Potts huffs in annoyance and gestures for the assistants to shut off the blood machine, but Brock waves them off.

“Keep the machine on, the Boss still wants her blood”

“You better be careful, Mr Rumlow, you could kill her if her heartrate increases too much without most of her blood pumping in her system”

Brock grunts and waves her away, and she shoots me a glance before she ushers the assistants out of the room, closing the door behind her.

“Wow, it almost sounded like she cared for a pathetic little whore like you” Brock says nonchalantly as he moves around till he is standing by my head, and his hand trails over my collarbone and around my neck, his grip tightening around my throat. I let out a choked gasp and he chuckles, before he reaches underneath the table and the whole thing moves up and down till my head is at the same height as his groin. My eyes flick around his face and he sneers at me.

“I’ve been so hard for you, ‘Doll’” he laughs at the snarl on my face, but continues anyway. “Mm, your pussy was so tight, even with those Fallen Angel’s cocks fucking you, and I wanted to have you again so bad. But I see that those idiot nurses have pulled those pretty legs back together, so I’ll just have to do with another hole that’s warm and wet”

My eyes widen as I realize what he means, and I yelp when the top of the table that my head was resting on swung down on a hinge and my head fell back so I was face-to-face with his groin. My mouth opens with shock, and I choke as Brock wraps his hand around the bottom of my jaw, holding my head down as he unbuckles his belt with his other hand, dropping it onto the floor then he pushes his pants down his legs till they pool at his feet, leaving him in his boxers. He rubs a hand over his bulge, gently rubbing at his erect cock through the fabric.

“I’m going to fuck your mouth, sweetheart, your dirty, whore mouth and your throat. I may as well top it off by coming all over your face.”

I whimper as he moves his hand on my jaw, so his fingers and thumb are pressing on either side of my jaw, forcing my mouth open, and he thrusts his groin towards my face, the fabric of his boxers brushing over my lips.

“You’re going to be a good girl, Y/n, or I’ll carve my name onto your body. I might do it anyway, but there’s a chance that I won’t if you’re good. Understand?”

I reluctantly nod, and I squeeze my eyes shut as he shoves his boxers down and I hear the slap of his cock hitting his stomach, and I wince as he rubs the head of his cock over my lips, his precome warm and thick over my lips.

“Why, Y/n, you look a little messy, why don’t you lick my precome off your lips?” 

My breath hitches, and Brock shakes my head roughly.

“You better be a good girl, Y/n, or I’ll get my knife out” he warns, and I force myself to take a deep breath before I hesitantly run my lips over my lips, gathering his precome on my tongue then bringing it back into my mouth, then swallow it.

“Good whore” he purrs, before he chuckles deeply.

“Be thankful that I’m giving you a warning. Open wide”

With that, he shoves his cock into my mouth and down my throat till my nose is touching his balls. I gag at the sudden intrusion and my eyes instantly water. Brock moans and he starts to quickly thrust in and out of my mouth, the head of his erect cock hitting the back of my throat. I can feel saliva building up in my mouth and oozing out of my mouth around his cock, dribbling down my face due to gravity.

“Oh, that whore mouth is almost as good as your tight cunt. I should take you more often, Doll, make you mine in all sense of the word” Brock pants as he leans over slightly and palms at my breast, roughly squeezing my nipples.

I groan as I open my eyes and there are red and black spots obscuring almost half of my vision, but Brock doesn’t stop, he still continues to thrust even faster, as if my pain turns him on even more, his balls hitting my face. I realise somewhere in the back of my mind that my groan must have sent vibrations through to his cock and I subconsciously use my teeth to scrape over his thrusting cock, biting back an urge to bite his dick, but he notices, and his hand is vice tight around my throat. I start to choke as I’m getting no oxygen, and Brock starts to grunt, leaning over me to suck hickies onto my collarbone, marking me up.

“Oh, I’m going to come soon, Doll, should I come down your throat or all over your face?”

I grunt as I feel myself losing control of all my muscles, quickly becoming light headed as green spots appear with the red and black spots in my vision.

“Your throat is so fucking tight, you whore” Brock grunts, and his hips jerk forward as he comes down my throat, his hot spunk coating my throat and mouth. I feel my body shuddering and twitching against the restraints, my mouth slack and my eyes going in and out of focus behind my closed lids. As Brock pulled away from me and his now limp cock slid out of my mouth, his hand lifted off my throat and I tried to take in a deep breath, but I only inhaled Brock’s come and I cough, spunk flinging out of my mouth and onto my face and the floor beneath me.

I feel myself getting dizzier as I try to breath, and my eyes roll into the back of my head. I distantly hear a door slamming open and footsteps rushing inside, loud voices echoing in my ears before footsteps make their way towards me, gentle hands lifting up my head as the piece of table that was on hinges swings back up and secures itself in it’s correct position. The hands then lie my head down on the table and tilt my head sideways, two gloved fingers scooping out Brock’s come out of my mouth and throat. I open my eyes and I see two assistants in front of my face, with the other five assistants bustling around me and the machines that I was still attached to. I could see Potts talking and gesticulating wildly at Brock, who was nonchalantly pulling his pants back up his legs.

Detachedly, I feel my body wince as the needles are pulled out of my arms, and bandages are wrapped around the puncture wounds that match the ones that litter my torso and thighs. Suddenly, I feel a tube being shoved into my mouth and down my throat, and I cough around the tube as it starts to suck the rest of Brock’s come out of my throat. I try to hunch into myself but the restraints don’t let me.

At the rush of oxygen rushing into my oxygen-deprived brain, my eyesight goes fuzzy, and I swear that in the corner of the room, half hidden by shadow, I could see Bucky sobbing into Steve’s chest.

 

…………………………….

 

When Pepper Potts heard the frantic coughing, accompanied with spluttering and the shaking of the restraints, she decided she had to check Y/n. Y/n may have been a Fallen Angel who was technically a prisoner, she was still her patient, and even though the Angel Superior had some horrible things lined up for her, she wanted the girl to be as safe and comfortable as she could be.

She pushed open the door, and her normally composed face dropped into an annoyed and amazed look. Y/n was limp against her restraints, the top of the table where her head had been lying on had been unlatched so her head hung almost upside down, and she had streams of come and spit trailing down her face and dripping onto the floor. There was a scattering of hickies over her collarbones, and a black and blue handprint forming around her neck. Y/n’s eyes were dazed, and Pepper was annoyed to see that her lips and fingers were blue, and her skin was pale and clammy, classic signs of extreme blood loss, and Pepper felt another hit of annoyance that Brock might have pushed Y/n to the brink of death.

“What in the world, Brock?” Pepper had protested loudly as she gestured to her assistants to move forward and help Y/n breathe. “Clean out her throat and turn off the machines”

“What’s wrong, red head?” Brock had smirked as he walked over to her, his pants in hand. In the back of her mind, she was thankful that he had pulled up his boxers.

“Damn it, Brock, you’ve almost killed her! I can’t imagine the Angel Superiors would want you to kill her when we need her” Pepper says loudly as she gestures between Y/n and Brock, and she saw that Y/n was looking dazedly at them. Brock just shrugged and started tugging his pants back up his legs.

“Potts, that’s why you’re here. I’m here to ruin her, you’re here to patch her up so I can ruin her all over again”

Pepper sighs as she sees Y/n’s limp body twitch as her assistants remove the needles in her arms, and she observes how the bandages on her arms match the ones on her torso and legs. If Brock tortures her anymore, or Pepper did anymore experiments or tests, she would end up looking like a mummy.

“Brock, I need you to not touch her for at least 24 hours, then you can so whatever the fuck you want with her, otherwise I will tell the Angel Superior that you are trying to kill her”

“I’ll stay away from her, Potts, but only because you swore” Brock smirks as he leans forward and brushes a kiss over Pepper’s cheek then walks out of the room, ignoring the choking sounds that Y/n made as her assistants inserted a medical suction tube down her throat and sucked the semen out of her throat.

Pepper sighed, and noticed with curiosity that Y/n was staring into the dark, empty corner, her eyes wide and teary before she blacks out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we have some Bucky comfort Steve fluff, and then Reader gets conditioning from Brock, followed by oral rape. Just a heads up

Steve’s body was trembling minutely under his black suit as he sat on the throne, his shoulders rising and falling with his tense breaths, but Bucky was unsure whether it was from fear, anxiety, anger, or all three. Bucky was perched on the back of the low-back throne, his legs open wide so his knees and legs bracket Steve’s body, his boot-clad feet pressed between the outsides of Steve’s thighs and the solid arms of the throne. His metal grey wings were fully on display, wrapping around him and Steve, two solid grey wall in the peripherals of Steve’s vision.

“ – So, you have nothing?” Steve spits out, waves of anger emanating from him as his hand moved to clutch at Bucky’s ankle, his large hand wrapping around his ankle with a firm grip as he obviously tried to stay calm, drawing comfort from skin-to-skin contact.

“Your Majesty, we tracked Y/n’s aura across America before she disappeared. It was like Ross was trying to shake us off her trail before taking her somewhere we can’t follow or track”

Steve’s eyebrows narrowed at Wanda, leaning forward slightly as he stared into Wanda’s apologetic face.

“Maximoff, are you saying that she’s in Heaven?”

“Sir, you have eyes and ears all over the Earth, and Tony and Clint have reached out to them all. If they cannot see or hear her, then she is either cloaked or somewhere that we don’t have access to. So, yes, we think she may be in Heaven.”

“It’s painful for Fallen Angels to go back into Heaven. We are physically blocked by their own special type of shield” Bruce volunteers, his shoulders twitching involuntarily.

“Bruce, how can she be there?” Bucky asks as Steve breathes heavily.

Bruce sighs, his hand running over his face. “Well, Fallen Angels and demons are physically repelled by the shield, meaning we can’t get through, and it would cause extreme pain if we tried. Although, they could have taken the shield down momentarily to get her through, then put it back up again”

“But?” Bucky sees the hesitant look on Bruce’s face, and Bruce sighs again.

“The air – the atmosphere inside Heaven is technically toxic to Fallen Angels and demons. It leaches our powers when we use them, making it painful to use. It also makes us weak even when we aren’t using our powers. I’m sorry – but it is most likely that Y/n is extreme pain, which increases in strength when she attempts to use her powers. Knowing her, she’s probably trying a lot”

Steve let out a shaky sigh at Bruce’s words, leaning back against Bucky’s chest. Bucky could feel Steve’s body trembling against his chest, and Bucky lets his wings tighten around them both, his arms wrapping around Steve’s chest, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into Steve’s collarbones. Steve relaxes slightly, his hand loosening slightly from around Bucky’s ankle.

Bucky sighed silently, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Steve’s head. Steve was always the emotional one, his feelings of justice and loyalty catapulting him high up the command chain, his loyalty to the Angel Superiors and their ideas. But now, having become a Fallen Angel has amplified all his emotions, even the ones he had never exhibited before. Like anger. His anger would flare up with no notice, and die down just as quickly. His love was amplified, his sadness, his anxiety, and Bucky had lived with Steve long enough to know that when Steve’s body was shaking like that, he was going to snap, and it would take weeks to get him functioning again.  
“Stevie, sweetheart, you gotta relax” Bucky whispers into Steve’s ear, his arms tightening around Steve’s chest grounding him. “Come on, breath deeply for me, in and out, do it for me”

Bucky slowed down his breathing, making it slow and even in an effort to get Steve to copy him. Steve eventually does, his trembling subsiding slowly as Bucky continues to mutter praise and urges in his ear. All the witches and Demons had turned away at this point, not wanting to intrude on Steve and Bucky’s private moment.

“Mm, there you go, sweet boy, breath nice and easy for me”

Steve let out one final, stuttering sigh before he let his head fall back against Bucky, his eyes closed in relaxation. Bucky lets out a relieved breath and presses a kiss to Steve’s forehead.

“Alright, baby, I’m going to take us back to our room, alright?”

Steve let’s out a murmured assent, his facial expression relaxed almost like he was in subspace, his mind empty as he just focused on Bucky’s words and touch. Bucky smiles to himself as he teleports both himself and Steve into their room. They both appear next to the bed, standing with Bucky behind Steve, but Bucky quickly scoops up Steve into his arms before his knees buckled beneath his weight. Bucky grunted at the weight as Steve shifted in his arms, attempting to curl into Bucky’s chest.

“Buck” Steve lets out a whimper, and Bucky gently shushes him as he kneels on the bed and lays Steve down on top of the covers, gently pinning Steve’s hands down when he tried to pull Bucky down with him, which made Bucky smile fondly. When Steve came down after a particularly hard panic or anxiety attack, just like the one that had happened mere moments ago, Steve’s personality did a one eighty flip. His confidence and forward nature faded away and he became clingy, becoming quiet and craving Bucky’s touch.

“Ssh, Stevie, you’re alright, just going to do some king stuff and I’ll be right back” Bucky smiles fondly down at Steve as he runs a soothing hand over Steve’s chest, his thumb brushing over his jugular in a soothing motion, watching Steve’s eyes flicker over the features of his face, his teeth biting at his bottom lip before he nods, his hands relaxing under Bucky’s grip, no longer trying to grab Bucky.

“Good boy” Bucky purred as he let go of Steve’s hands, his left hand moving up to brush Steve’s hair out of his face. Steve’s head pushes up against Bucky’s touch like a cat, and Bucky lets out a chuckle as he presses a chaste kiss to Steve’s lips.

“I’ll be right back” Bucky promises before he teleports himself back into the throne room, everyone’s heads turning to look at him.

“Alright, boys and girls, give me everything you’ve got”

“Everything that we could and couldn’t find indicates that Y/n is in Heaven.” Wanda starts.

“And we also know that she is being tortured, as being up in Heaven is torture in itself.” Bruce continues.

“Also, Sam had a ‘eureka’ moment before he dragged Loki out of the room yelling that he’d be back” Natasha adds.

Bucky groans quietly as he shakes his head in annoyance. Sam essentially running away was not something he’d thought he would do. “Alright, fine. Wanda, track Sam and Loki down, keep tabs on them. Nat, I want you to get in contact with Thor and make sure Sam’s kid and Wanda’s brother are okay and safe. And Bruce, I want you to write down everything you know about Heaven’s shield and everything that is related to it. I know that you worked in defences back when you were an Angel, so this can help. Everyone understand your jobs?”

There’s a chorus of ‘Yes sir’, and Bucky nods in approval. “Then get to it”

Bucky watches everyone scurry away, then he teleports back to the bedroom, where he lets a sigh of relief at what he sees.

Steve had turned onto his side and curled around a pillow, his limbs octopus wrapped around it, even though he was still in his suit, but he did have the sense to kick off his shoes.

“Oh, baby” Bucky murmured as he moved closer to Steve and rolled him over onto his back, gently prying the pillow out of his grip and putting it down on the bed. “You’re still in your clothes sweetheart, you can’t sleep in them. Come on, stand up for me and strip”

Steve obeys him sluggishly, standing up in front of Bucky and starts to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. When his hands start shaking, Bucky steps forward into his space, gently pushing his hands away and undoes the buttons of Steve’s shirt himself. When the buttons are all undone, he gently pushes the suit jacket down Steve’s shoulders, which is quickly followed by the shirt, leaving him shirtless.

Bucky leans forward and presses a chaste kiss to Steve’s collarbone before dropping onto his knees and starts to take off Steve’s dress pants. He undoes the button and the pants slipped down his legs and pooled around his feet. Bucky nudges Steve’s thighs to prompt him to move, and he does so, leaving himself in just black boxer briefs and grey socks.

“Do you want the socks off, sweetheart?” Bucky asks, still in his kneeling position, and Steve stays silent for a moment before he shakes his head. Bucky smiles and quickly strips out of all his clothes except his boxers, and guides Steve to the bed. He pulls the covers back and lays down in the middle of the bed on his back, and he beckons Steve onto the bed.

“Come on, sweetheart, come cuddle with me”

Steve whimpers quietly and climbs onto the bed, laying down in Bucky’s arms. His head was resting on Bucky’s chest, one arm wrapped around Bucky’s waist and his leg thrown over Bucky’s hip, his legs tangling with Bucky’s.

“Beautiful, Stevie, just beautiful” Bucky murmurs as he presses a kiss to Steve’s head, his hand running soothingly through Steve’s hair.

“I want Y/n back” Steve murmurs after a minute of silence, his fingers tracing Bucky’s collarbone almost reverently, pressing his lips to Bucky’s skin.

“I know, baby, I do too” Bucky coos as he runs his free hand down Steve’s back. “But we’ll get her back”

“She’s been gone three days, Buck” Steve whines, shifting himself so he’s fully lying on Bucky, his body nestled between Bucky’s legs, his upper body propped up by his elbows. “They could have done anything to her in three days”

Tears trail down Steve’s cheeks as he lets out a choked sob, and Bucky’s hands move to cup his face, his thumbs brushing over Steve’s cheekbones.

“Oh, Stevie, come on, don’t cry. I promise, we will get our girl back, alive and kicking just like that day Stark and Barton dragged her in here. And if anything has happened to her, then we will return it ten-fold to those that hurt her. Alright?”

Steve sniffs and gives Bucky a small nod, turning his head to nuzzle Bucky’s palm.

“I miss her” Steve mumbles, laying his head down on Bucky’s chest and relaxing on top of him, becoming almost dead weight as he falls asleep. Bucky threads his fingers through Steve’s blonde hair, his fingernails gently scratching at his scalp which makes him purr in his sleep.

“I miss her too, Steve. I miss her too”

 

……………………….

 

I cough violently as I feel cold liquid dribble into my mouth and down my throat, which was still sore and bruised from Brock’s cock being shoved down my throat. I whimper and shake my head as I feel hands gently pressing the pressure points on my jaw to get my mouth to open, the water that I coughed up dribbling out of the sides of my mouth.

“Ah, it hurts” I groan hoarsely, relaxing slightly when the hands leave my face, and I feel a soft cloth wipe at the liquid that had dribbled down my face. I groan and blink my eyes open, recoiling at the now familiar white lights above me. I let my eyes roll to the side and I flinch at the face that was staring down at me. It was a woman’s face, blonde hair tied back into a tight ponytail, bright green eyes staring curiously down at me. I vaguely remember seeing her in the team that Potts brought in, an Brock’s words stick in my head, so I stare back at her. This starts a stare contest, and after 20 seconds she laughs a short laugh.

“Hi”

I blink up at her, confusion spreading across my features. “Um, hi?”

“Hi” she says again, and she looks back at the small plastic cup of water that was placed on a nearby wheelie table. “Are you sure you don’t want some water”

I wince at the thought and shake my head, and she shrugs in a ‘your loss’ gesture.

“My name’s Lila”

“Lila!” a male’s voice says sharply, and my head jerks to the other side of the room, where a short, brown haired man was standing, looking over his shoulder in part shock and part disbelief. “You don’t just tell prisoners your name!”

“Oh, come of it, Cooper” Lila rolls her eyes, and Cooper’s eyes widen in disbelief.

“Lila!”

“We know her name, it’s only polite that she knows ours.”

“Lila, she is a prisoner, one of the Fallen, she doesn’t need to know our names”

 

“It’s polite” Lila insists, before she looks down at me. “I’m sorry about my brother. And I’m really sorry about what I’m going to do know”

“Wha- Fuck!!” my question turns into a screamed swear as she wraps her nimble fingers around the base of a single dark blue feather and pulled hard, ripping it out of my wing. I scream again as she plucks another pure white feather and rips it out again, along with one more metal grey feather. My scream tapers of into a pained whimper, and I involuntarily attempt to use my powers, a red tendril sparking in my palm before it sparks out of view and pain radiates up my arm and throughout my body, rendering me numb and my body shaking.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” I hiss, and Lila smiles down at me apologetically as she places the three different coloured feathers into three individual bags, then places them onto the wheelie table that the cup of water was on.

“Oh God, that fucking hurts” I growl, and I flinch when Cooper appears by my side, his eyes narrowed at me in anger.

“Don’t use the Lord’s name in vain, Fallen” he spits out, spittle landing on my face. I flinch, and I let out a yowl when he grips my shoulder and digs his thumb into my shoulder wound.

“Cooper’s right. The almighty Lord brought me back to life after the traitor Barnes killed me. Imagine what he could do to a pathetic whore like you” Brock’s amused voice comes from the doorway, and I flinch as my eyes automatically travel to look at him in the eyes. He hums and nods as he takes a step forward. 

“Good girl, you remember my lesson” He smiles a sinister smile and looks between me and Lila. “However, I don’t remember giving you permission to look anyone else in the eye”

I gape at him, eyes wide and mouth open in surprise. “What?”

“Y/n, look at Blondie” Brock instructs as he moves closer to me, nudging Cooper out of the way so he is standing right next to me. He raises his eyebrows at me, and I gulp as I slowly turn my head, locking eyes with Lila. But the moment I do so, Brock’s fist slams into my chest, knocking the breath out of me. I gasp breathlessly, my body arching up against the restraints in an attempt to curl in on myself, but I can’t. Brock clicks his tongue and I force my eyes to focus on his face, panting hard. He smiles cynically at me, and points to Lila again. “Y/n, look at Blondie.”

I stare at him in confusion, blinking at him.

“What?”

“Do what I told you, sweetheart. Look at her” He says forcefully, and I take a deep breath as I slowly tilt my head again to face Lila. Only to receive a punch in the stomach, forcing the breath out of me again. I whine, and turn my head back to face Brock when he clicks his tongue again.

“Who told you to stop looking at her? Go on, look at her”

I whimper at his forceful tone, and just as my eyes meet Lila’s, an elbow smacks into my wing bone, snapping it for the third time in however long it had been since I’d been kidnapped.

“Y/n, I want you to look at her” Brock says forcefully, and when I shake my head, he glowers at me. “Look at her!”

“No!” I shout back, forcing my eyes to lock on his. His glower slowly fades and is replaced by a manic grin.

“Good girl” he purrs, then he pulls Cooper up beside him, his hand locked around his upper arm.

“Look at him, Y/n!” he roars, and against my better judgement, my eyes flick to Cooper’s. I hear Brock sigh, and I screech when he grabs a handful of my feathers and wrenches them out of my wing, tears flowing down my face.

“Fucking look at him, bitch!”

I only shake my head and look blearily up at Brock, tears blurring my vision of him, and I can just see his lips pulling up into a grin.

“Good girl” he repeats in a purr, his hand reaching out to palm at my breast. I whimper, but maintain eye contact with him. “Very good girl”

“Um, sir, do you want us to leave or – “Lila trails off, and Brock looks at her, a smirk on his lips.

“If you want to see this bitch get used like the whore she is, then stay. If you don’t, then leave. Up to you”

Lila nods in understanding, and both her and brother leave the room. I then gasp as Brock’s hand wraps around my throat, tilting my head slightly so he can move his head closer, our noses almost touching.

“You are mine, Y/n. You will not anyone else in the eye, except for me. You already know what happens if you do”

He smirks, then quickly straddles my chest after removing his pants and boxers, his erect cock nestled between my breasts.

“Mm, look at those pretty tits” he chuckles as he reaches over to the wheelie table and grabs what appears to be a bottle of lube. He squirts it liberally over my breasts and I gasp at the cool liquid on my skin. He groans quietly as he starts to slide his cock inbetween my breasts, and he grabs my breast and squishes them together, the lube slicking up the way.

“I’m going to use you, bitch, make you mine” he growls before he grabs my head, yanking it forward and ordering me to suckle the head of his cock as he continued to thrust towards me.

I was starting to believe him. He was owning me, and I had no way to tell how long I have been here.

And maybe Steve and Bucky would never come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but more is coming soon!! I'm so happy that people like this story and are commenting on it!!!

“Wanda!”

Wanda stopped walking down the hallway and turned around at the sound of Sam’s frantic voice. She saw that Sam was jogging towards her, with Loki not far behind. They both had frantic looks on their faces, and they were panting when they finally stopped in front of her.

“Where – is – Steve and Bucky?” Sam gasped out, and Wanda’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Both kings are in their bedroom. Sam, what happened?”

“I found out something that they really need to know. It relates to Bucky”

Wanda watches Sam’s earnest and worried face, and she sighs.

“Alright, I’ll get Clint to get them. They seem to not get too angry to get waken up when it’s by him or Stark”

“They’re going to want to be woken up for this.”

 

……………………………..

 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Bucky groaned as he shifted in his sleep, his lower half pinned down to the bed by Steve’s body. Steve was still settled between his legs, his head pillowed on Bucky’s stomach and his hands had wormed their way under Bucky’s body. Bucky grunted as he tried to move, but he couldn’t. He let out a chuckle and threaded his fingers through Steve’s hair, pulling it gently.

“Come on, Stevie, I need you to get up so I can get up”

Steve groaned into Bucky’s stomach and huffed before he rolled over, off Bucky and collapsing onto his back by his side.

“Thanks, Steve” Bucky caresses Steve’s face, a smile lifting up the corner of his lips when Steve turned into the touch, nuzzling Bucky’s palm. “Are you feeling better now?”

“A lot” Steve crawls up the bed and presses his lips to Bucky’s in a gentle kiss. “Thank you, Buck”

“No problem” Bucky murmurs, letting his forehead lean against Steve’s. “Now, come on, gotta see who wants us.”

“Your Majesties?” Clint’s voice calls out through the door. “I’m sorry to interrupt but Sam has come back and had news that relate to Bucky”

Both men look at each other, and with a click of Steve’s fingers, they are both fully dressed and scrambling off the bed. Bucky stops Steve before they get to the door.  
“Are you sure you’re okay, Steve? You had a big drop last night”

Steve took a deep breath and ran a hand through his blonde hair. He smiles gently at Bucky, his back straightening as Steve’s persona flipped again from clingy and craving touch to a strong and king like man.

“Yeah, Buck. I’m good. I needed that drop, haven’t had one for a while. So, thank you for taking care of me”

“Gotta take care of ya until we get Y/n back, then we can both look after you” Bucky smiled, and gave a surprised moan when Steve pressed his lips to Bucky’s, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

“Now, come on”

……………………

 

Five minutes later, they’re standing in the middle of the throne room, Bucky’s eyes wide and unseeing as he stared at Sam.

“What?”

“Brock Rumlow is alive, and working as a torturer for Heaven”

Bucky stumbled backwards, his eyes falling to the ground as he ran his fingers nervously through his hair.

“He can’t be, I shot him in the FUCKING HEAD! Right between the fucking eyes!” Bucky roared, stalking right up to Sam and staring down at him with anger, poking with one finger at Sam’s forehead, right between the eyes, which makes Sam flinch. Steve gently wraps a hand around his arm and pulls him back towards him.

“Bucky, calm down”

“He can’t be alive. How is he alive!”

“That’s where I come in”

Loki steps forward from behind Sam, his eyebrows pinched together in annoyance and frustration. “You know how my brother and I are almost 1000 years old?”

Steve gestures for him to get on with it, his other hand curling around Bucky’s waist.

“Well, it turns out that we have a sister” Loki grimaces, his hand moving to rub awkwardly at his neck. “And, she’s about 300 years older than us. And she’s a witch mercenary”

“A witch mercenary?”

“A witch who performs her magic for the highest bidder. And since she’s older than us, that means that she’s stronger than us. And I’ve asked around, and there are rumours that she was employed by Heaven and was contracted to bring Brock and any other soldiers deemed useful back to life”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Bucky growls as he spins out of Steve’s grasp and flings a decorative vase into the wall with his powers, the shards of ceramic shattering and flying across the room. “And now he has Y/n, because he wants to torture me, to pay back for me shooting him”

“My contact also informed me that a girl that fitted Y/n’s description was seen accompanied by three angels at a well known location to fly up to Heaven”

“FUCK!” Bucky hollers, as he whips around and punches a nearby wall, chips of concrete falling to the floor and leaving a fist sized crater in the wall.

“Bucky – “ Steve starts, but Bucky whirls around and glares at him.

“Stop, Steve!” Bucky orders, and Steve wisely closes his mouth. While Steve had his drops into submissiveness after a bad panic attack, Bucky had drops that had him locking away his emotions and he became a cold, efficient machine, his mind working double time to come up with effective plans, and he takes control.

“Sure, Bucky” Steve says mildly, and Bucky nods in approval, before he turns to Wanda, who was standing close by, Tony and Clint standing next to her.

“Maximoff, get Bruce in here” Bucky’s eyes glitter with anger as he turns to Steve. “We are going to launch an attack on Heaven.”

 

…………………………….

 

I stare up at the ceiling as I feel the gentle touch of a soft cloth wiping away the lube that had been smothered all over my breasts, as well as the thick ropes of come that covered my neck, chin and mouth. After Brock had owned me by fucking my breasts and coming all over my face and neck, he had pressed a dirty, invasive kiss to my lips and left, letting Lila and Cooper come back in.

“Cooper, you seem like a smart guy. If Y/n makes eye contact with anyone, you have my permission to hit her. She knows that she’s not allowed to look anyone in the eyes except for me, but sometimes pets disobey, and need to be punished” Brock had whispered in Cooper’s ear, the last part said just loud enough for me to hear, and I curl in on myself, looking away from everyone and looking up at the ceiling.

Then I heard the familiar clicks of Potts high heels, and I instinctively look at her as she walks in, but the moment I get eye contact with her, Cooper’s fist slams into my stomach. I hear Potts gasp, and Cooper shrugs from beside me.

“Brock’s orders”

Potts sighs, and I sense her walking closer to me.

“Y/n, I wanted to take more tests but the Angel Superior wants to hurry this along. And I just want to say, no Angel deserves this”

I frown, and I feel the blood drain out of my face as I feel Pott’s fingers gently combing through my wing feathers, and I can see in my peripheral vision that she is frowning and looking down at my wings with a sad expression on her face.

“What are you going to do to me?” I whimper, and Pott’s fingers trail up my wing to my shoulder.

“I am sorry”

And with that, I gasp as her other hand brings up a hypodermic needle and sticks it in my neck, and a cold numbness rushes through my body, leaving me paralysed on the table.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God” I start to hyperventilate as I struggle to move my body but my body is unresponsive, and my eyes starts to flick around the room in pure panic, not caring if I made eye contact with anyone or not. “What did you do to me?”

“I injected you with a liquid paralyser”

“But that’s the least of your worries” Cooper contributes, and I see Potts shoot him a look, as well as Lila.

“What are you going to do to me?” I screech, my breathing coming hard and fast.

“The Angel Superior refused me to use anaesthetic on you for the surgery, so this is going to hurt.”

She looks at me sadly, then she gestures for the rest of her assistants to move closer to me. I try in vain to move my body away from their gloved hands as they undid the restraints from around my limbs and torso, but my body didn’t respond, and they continued and flipped me onto my back, their hands manipulating my lifeless wings and placing them back in the support stands on either side of table.

“Oh, little pet, those kings are not going to want someone like you after this” Brock’s voice comes from behind me as he walks into the room, and then he moves to crouch in front of me, his face right in front of mine.

“Barnes and Rogers may have liked your pretty little Angel look with those abnormally large white wings, and then it may have turned them on to have their wing colours on your wings, but after this, oohoo, they are going to be disgusted”

Brock smirks at me as he grabs me by the hair and tilts my head back.

“Do you want to know something, whore? It has been rumoured that soulmate’s wings would change colours to match their soulmates wings, but Angel’s wings are all white, so there was no proof. But when the Angel Superiors went down to Hell for the ‘peace negotiations’, and they saw your wings, they knew that you, Barnes and Rogers were meant to be.” His hand tightens in my hair as tears stream down my face. “But they will never know it”

“Please” I whisper, and he smirks as he shakes my head by my hair.

“Please what, Doll?” he backhands me across the face as he says the nickname ‘Doll’, and I gasp.

“Please, I don’t want to die”

“Oh, no, you aren’t going to die. You are going to live. You will live a pathetic, useless life, alone, with just me for company”

I stare at him wide eyed, and I let out a cry when I hear the sound of an electric, hand held saw buzzing from behind me. Then I could feel someone brushing the feathers at the base of my wings, and the buzzing sound gets closer to me.

“No, no, oh God, please no!” I panic, and Brock lets go off my hair and walks out of the room as the sharp edge of the hand held saw makes contact with the bony base of my wing, and I start to scream.

…………………………..

 

Y/n’s screams echoed all the way down the hallway through the supposedly sound proof door, which shows how loud she was screaming. It followed Brock down the hall and brushed past him and continued down the hall way when he stopped in front of Fury.

“Process report”

“Y/n is reacting to punishment, and I am slowly starting to own her. Making her mine and making her believe it” Brock reported proudly, and Fury nodded in approval.

“Good, good. Hopefully taking her wings will make her more submissive. Now, she’ll still have her powers so I want her to respond to you and only you. Understand?”

“Yes, sir”

“Good. We have also had word that a demon was asking around about our mercenary witch, Helle, so it is most likely that Barnes and Rogers know where she is and are planning to attack Heaven. So proceed with the plan as fast as possible”

“Sir” Brock grins in a predatorial way. “It would be my pleasure”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry for the teasing chapters but I promise Y/n will be rescued, and I will get there soon : )

Fury strode down the hallway, his buff bodyguards following close behind. His white trench coat flapped with the speed of his movement, and his black eyepatch was firmly secured to his face. Any worker angels that were passing him in the other direction would stop as he walked past and murmur a quiet ‘Angel Superior” in acknowledgement.

Fury was reaching the end of the hallway, getting closer to a large white door that was at the end of the hallway, which was also guarded by four, stoic face Angels, and one Brock Rumlow, who was leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face as he watched the approaching Angel Superior.

“Rumlow” Fury greets with a nod of his head, and Brock nods back.

“Fury. Are you here to check on my progress?”

“Indeed”

Brock nods again, and he gestures for a guard to open the door. “Open the door. Fury, you’re going to be impressed. And you’re right, the surgery made her more submissive”

The door opens and reveals an empty, white room, with a single figure kneeling on the floor, the figure’s head was dropped down to face the floor, and its arms were hanging loosely by its sides. The figure was also naked, with only multiple pieces of gauze that covered small areas of its body, obviously protecting body wounds.  
“Fury, meet the new Y/n”

The figure lifted her head an inch before she let out a silent sigh and kept facing down. She was perfectly still, and Brock huffed.

“There are still some obedience issues. Y/n, face up”

Y/n silently and sluggishly lifted her head and turned her face towards Brock, ignoring Fury altogether and looking Brock straight in the eyes. Her own eyes were blank and lifeless, blinking slowly as she maintained eye contact with Brock.

“Get up, Pet”

A small shudder runs through her body at the nickname as she sluggishly gets onto her feet, her breath coming out harshly. She finally gets to her feet, paying no attention to the fact that her cunt and bruised breasts were on full display, her shoulders slumped as she continues to look at Brock, who hums in approval.

“Hmm, good girl”

Y/n’s blank eyes lit up for a second before it fades, and Fury let’s out a surprised chuckle.

“You really do have her” he says in surprise, and Brock smirks.

“Indeed. Now, watch this. Her boys called her certain nicknames, and I’ve conditioned her to react badly to them” Brock grins ferally at Fury before turning back to face Y/n, who was still watching him.

“How are you, Doll?”

Y/n physically recoils at the nickname, her face tightening with fear and her hands coming up to defend herself as she takes a step back. Fury chuckles, his hands straightening his already straight suit jacket.

“Y/n, take a step forward” Brock demands, and she does, her eyes still focused on Brock.

“Now, I’ll ask you again, how are you, Sweetheart?”

Y/n let’s out a small cry and reacts just like she did when Brock called her Doll, her hands raising up to defend herself as her face tightens with fear as she watched Brock.

“Well done, Rumlow” Fury approves, and Brock grins.

“Alright, whore, turn around” Rumlow turns to Fury as Y/n starts to turn around. “It’s only been 24 hours after her surgery, so she isn’t completely healed yet”  
Y/n finished turning around, her shoulders slumped as she stayed quiet, and Fury studied her back. 

When Angels had their wings hidden away from sight, their skin was clear and unmarked, showing no sign of any wings. And when their wings were full sight, their skin on their back blended in perfectly with the base of their wings. But now, Y/n’s skin on her shoulder blades is heavily scarred, the skin a pale pink and white scars crisscrossed over each other.

“Wings out, Y/n”

A shudder runs through her body as she lets out a soft cry, and her skin ripples and reveals that her skin on her shoulder blades was cut away to reveal the muscle underneath, blood red compared to her light skin and there was dried blood streaked down her back and over her bare ass.

She whimpered as the cold air hit the bared muscles, and protruding through the mass of bloody muscles was the cut off stumps of the base of the wing bones, the inside of the bones visible and soaked a bright red.

Fury’s nose wrinkled in distaste, and he turned his head away.

“Alright Y/n, wings away”

Brock waited for Y/n to obey him but she stood stock still, small whimpers emerging from her throat as she starts to breath heavily. Brock hisses through his teeth and strides forward, kicking her in the back of the knees, making her crash to the ground on her knees.

“I said, get down, bitch!”

Brock shoves her down onto her face by her neck, and she falls limp on the ground, the bloody mess of muscles disappearing and being replaces by a mass of white scars instead. Brock kneels next to her head and pins her to the ground by her neck, and he leans down to whisper in her ear.

“You are mine, Y/n, and you will obey me and only me. Do you understand?”

When Y/n doesn’t reply he snarls and slams his elbow into the mass of scars over her shoulder blades, which made her scream as her body bucked up under his hand, and she releases a small shockwave that pushes Brock and Fury back a few steps before the preventative spells that were bound in the surrounding walls and door activate and send electricity coursing through Y/n’s body, making her scream and spasm on the floor before finally falling limp.

Fury’s eyes flick between what seems to be Y/n’s unconscious body and Brock’s face, who was sitting on the floor, a shocked look on his face before he notices Fury looking at him and he schools his features into a neutral expression.

“Obviously, there are some issues this early on” he says snarkily, reaching out to prod Y/n’s limp body with the tip of his boot, huffing in satisfaction when she doesn’t react.

“Keep at it, Rumlow. I want her to not even remember those bloody Kings of Hell”

“Yes, sir”

 

……………………

 

My mind was blurry as I knelt on a cold concrete floor, staring blankly at the grey, gritty surface. My mind was empty, thoughts floating through my mind but whenever I tried to grab them, they just floated away, far out of my reach. I knew it should have bothered me, how blank and numb I felt, but nothing really seemed to matter, a black mass of pain hovering at the edge of my consciousness, and I subconsciously knew that if I became more lucid, if my mind became clearer and if I could catch the thoughts floating around in my head then the pain would overwhelm me, and I didn’t want that.

I could hear nothing outside the room that I was in, the sound of my breathing being dampened by the thick grey walls, and I couldn’t seem to find the strength to lift my head up to examine the rest of my surroundings.

I must have blanked out or simply drifted away from consciousness as my body twitches and I’m suddenly aware again, my thighs burning from kneeling for an unknown extended length of time, and I could hear quiet voices from somewhere. Yet, it didn’t bother me, the voices, or the fact that they seemed so close yet I couldn’t see them. Not that I could see much in this blank room that I was in. My body barely registers that the room is cold, but like everything else, the thought seems to drift away from me, leaving me in a numb place that was dark yet bright at the same time.

Somewhere just out of my sight, a door opened and an even brighter light appears, spreading across the door towards me like bright oil, then silhouettes appear in the stream of light, and I silently as I instantly miss the warmth of the bright light.

“Fury, meet the new Y/n”

Hey, that’s my name isn’t it? Y/n? It feels like I haven’t heard that name for years, but it couldn’t have been that long, could it? I also recognised that voice, and it sent shudders through my body. I had to obey that voice, no matter what, because if I didn’t, my body would hurt, either in short bursts or in long cutting strokes. 

I try to lift my head, and I manage to raise it an inch before I drop my head again, a silent sigh passing through my lips. I knew that I disobeyed, in some part of my mind so I kept myself perfectly still, hoping I could still redeem myself in some sort of way, but I felt myself involuntarily freeze when I heard the voice huff in disappointment.

“There are still some obedience issues. Y/n, face up”

I have to obey him, I don’t want to hurt again, so I put all my energy into raising my head, making no sound as I finally lifted my head and I instinctively turned my head to face the source of the voice, finding his eyes instantly, ignoring the other man that was standing next to him. I can’t say I explicitly remember how I knew that I could only look at the Voice’s eyes, but just like I knew that if I didn’t obey him, I would hurt even more than I currently do.

I feel no urge to look at the other man, my curiousity curbed by punishments that I can’t clearly remember, just the constant feeling of being violated and hit and cut, all over my body.

“Get up, Pet”

The voice interrupts my thoughts, and a shudder runs through my body at the nickname, the contempt in his voice clear but I struggled to obey him anyway, sluggishly rising to my feet, biting back cries of pain, my back burning ice cold yet burning hot. Once I’m on my feet, I look back at the source of the voice, my shoulders slumped, and he hums in what seems to be in approval.

“Hmm, good girl”

I couldn’t help but preen at the praise, my eyes lighting up before the pain overtakes the feeling of joy. I barely register the surprised noise that the other man makes, and his words echo in my ears.

“You really do have her”

Have her? Does he mean me? I try to grasp a thought that I knew had the answer to my question but it skids away from me, disappearing into the numb recess of my mind.

“Indeed. Now, watch this. Her boys – “ the man’s voice fades out as I automatically keep staring at him, my brain hurting as it tries to conjure up some sort of image or thought about ‘my boys’. My boys? Who were they? A brief image of bright blue eyes with flames burning in them and scarred grey wings that almost looked like metal flashes through my mind. I try in vain to keep the image in my head but the voice interrupts my thoughts, snapping my attention back to him.

“How are you, Doll?”

It’s almost like I can feel the incoming pain radiating through my body, so I recoil from the man, my hands lifting up to protect myself from a threat that wasn’t there. I take a step backwards as the other man chuckles.

“Y/n, take a step forward” the man demands, and I obey him, but there was a thought that was hanging around inside my head, a thought that consisted of three colours, pure white, navy blue and a metal grey.

“Now, I’ll ask you again, how are you, Sweetheart?”

I let slip a small cry as my brain associates pain with the nickname, and I take a step back again, my hands raising up against an invisible hit that came from my mind.  
“Well done, Rumlow” the other man says, and the name triggers a memory of pain that seems to be all that I associated with him, along with the need to obey.

“Alright, whore, turn around”

I shudder at the nickname as I turn around obediently, Rumlow’s voice a murmurs in the background except with one word jumping out at me. ‘Surgery’

Surgery? When I hear that word, I feel my mind associate that word with the black loud of pain that was hovering in the back of my mind. With that, I finish turning around and I obediently stay still, my muscles relaxed and my shoulders slumped. I knew something was wrong with my body, and I couldn’t figure out what it was until Rumlow spoke again.

“Wings out, Y/n”

I let out a soft cry as my back, which had only been aching so that the pain had been in the background of my mind, suddenly burst with pain, tendrils of sharp and intense pain radiating from my shoulder blades and all the way down my back and along my shoulders. My back felt vulnerable and bare, something dry and sticky running down my back and over my ass, and that’s when I consciously realise that I was naked. Fully naked, with only pieces of gauze covering my body. My shoulders twitch, and I realise that I was trying to move something that simply wasn’t there anymore.

I whimper at the thought, and the thought of white, blue and grey colours floods my mind again, my muscles and shoulder blades trying to move something that used to be attached to my back but there was nothing there to move.

“Alright Y/n, wings away”

I hear Rumlow’s voice but my body didn’t respond, my mind’s eye filled with images of pure white wings that slowly melt away to reveal wings that were pure white at the base, fading into a metal grey then into a dark blue at the tips. My eyes were glazing over and I could hear soft whimpers emerging from my throat. My senses were dulled enough with the pain that I didn’t notice the sound of heavy boots coming up behind me, then those pre-mentioned boots slammed into the back of my knees, sending me falling onto the floor, a gasp pulled from the mouth.

“I said, get down, bitch!”

A firm and calloused hand grips me by the back of my neck and pushes my face towards the floor, my body falling limp at the show of dominance from Rumlow, and I feel my back shudder as the feeling of vulnerability disappears, numbing the pain at the same time. I whimper and I sense Rumlow leaning down over my shoulder, his lips brushing over my ear.

“You are mine, Y/n, and you will obey me and only me. Do you understand?”

I don’t even hear the whole of Rumlow’s sentence, because the first three words he says transports me to an entirely different place, a bedroom, where a beautiful blue eyes man with blond hair leans towards me, flames glinting in his eyes, and he says forcefully “You are mine”. But the way he says it is different from how Rumlow said it, it sounded like it was full of possessiveness and desire, and the underlying meaning that he was mine too.

Rumlow obviously doesn’t appreciate my lack of a reply, and I hear him snarl in my ear before something hard slams into the area between my shoulder blades and I let out a throat burning scream as all my nerve endings erupt with fire, my body involuntarily bucking up underneath his hand, and my eyes fly wide open as a burst of energy emanates from me and flows out, knocking Rumlow off me and making the other man take a step back. I cry out, then I scream again as electricity runs through my body and makes me shudder and shake before my body falls limp, my mind awake while my body shuts down. The last thing I see was two pairs of bright blue eyes, flames burning intensely as they watch me fall unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

There were alarms blaring in the Angels control room, red lights reflecting off the white walls and worker angels were running around to different stations in the room, and a livid looking Brock was standing in the middle of it, his face red with anger as he bellowed at the nearest angel.

“Get Angel Superior Fury and Ross, now!”

The soldier squeaked as he nodded shakily and sprinted out of the room.

Another Angel ran up to Brock, his eyes wide with panic. “Sir, they are slowly progressing through the security measures in the dungeon where our Assets are kept!”  
“I know that! I can see that on the fucking screen!” Brock bellowed as he gestures at a large computer screen that filled up an entire wall, containing a montage of multiple security cameras that were located around Heaven, and in the far corner, a tiny box of a camera view showed two Kings of Hell glowering up into the camera, their teeth bared in a snarl.

“I want Barnes and Rogers captured, and any other mutants that they brought with them, now!”

 

*8 hours before*

 

There was silence in the throne room, the only sounds were of footsteps as Wanda, Clint, Tony and Natasha bustled around the silent, statue-like Kings of Hell who stood in the middle of the room, not moving an inch as their witches and demons assembled pieces of armour and secured it to their bodies.

The armour was light weight Kevlar armour that was imbued with magic, helping with Steve and Bucky’s quick healing factor because they were Fallen Angels, and it also helped with their agility and speed. The light armour covered their torso’s and arms, separate pieces extending to protect their crotch and thighs. They both wore long sleeved shirts and light weight cargo pants, and heavy duty army boots. There were specially made cuts in the back of their amour, were the only purpose they serves was to be able to let their wings through when their wings were visible to everyone else.

After all the armour was secured to their bodies, a table was brought out that was filled with weapons, melee and guns.

Both men moved forward and started to grab their weapons. Bucky goes for the melee weapons, strapping knives and daggers to his thighs, calves, waist and his right upper arm, while Bucky goes for the guns. In the same manner as Bucky, he straps a pistol to his calf and another to his thigh, then two more on either side of his waist. He also strapped a knife to his other calf, and he slipped a set of brass knuckles covered in sigils into a hidden pocket in his pants.

Both men take a step back when they feel that they are fully equipped, and Steve’s eyebrows dip into a frown when Natasha, Clint, Loki, Wanda and Sam step forward as well, already fully equipped with their preferred weapons, Natasha with her silenced pistol and electrified stunners, Clint with his bow and arrows, and the three witches with their own powers.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked as his own powers surfaced, tendrils of red smoke writhing around his hands.

“We’re coming to help you of course” Clint says as he rolls his eyes. “Duh”

“Barton” Steve growled in warning, his eyes narrowing at Clint, but Natasha speaks up before he can say anything more.

“Your Highness, we are coming with you. We can help you get Y/n back”

“Y/n is practically family to us now” Wanda pipes up, not wavering at the intense stare that she receives from Bucky. “We want to help, and we can help”

“HAVE THEY LEFT YET?!” Tony yelled as he ran into throne room, his eyes wide with panic and Bruce following behind him, holding two vials in one hand, and what look like two chunky bracelets in the other hand. When Tony sees that Bucky and Steve were indeed still here, he let out a huff of relief and he doubled over as he attempts to catch his breath, his hands on his knees. When he finally looks up, he blanches at the looks on everyone’s faces as they stare at him. “What?”

“Why did you come in running and yelling at the top of your lungs?” Wanda said impatiently, and Tony’s mouth falls open into an ‘0’ shape as he looks back at Bruce.  
“Bruce, give ‘em the things” Tony waves a languid hand at the objects in Bruce’s hands, and Bruce approaches Bucky and Steve and places the objects on the table which the weapons had laid on. The vials were about the size of Bucky’s pointer finger, and the bracelets were actually sleek and made out of what appeared to be black metal discs that interlocked with each other, making the shape fluid and not rigid, able to wrap around anyone’s wrist.

“What is this, Bruce?”

Bruce hesitates at the coldness of Bucky’s tone, but feels more confident when Steve nudges Bucky’s shoulder and whispers in his ear, which makes Bucky’s cold expression warm a little bit as he looks at Bruce.

“Well” Bruce starts, looking back at Tony. “Tony and I have been working on some experimental science projects ever since Y/n was kidnapped, and we think we found a solution on how to get into Heaven and stay there. As you know, the air in Heaven is practically toxic to Fallen Angels, sapping our strength and painful as well. To Demons it’s just a little uncomfortable, so, sorry that we don’t have anything for you guys that are going” Bruce sends an apologetic look at Clint, who shrugs.

“Anyway, we came up with two things. Firstly, the formula in the vials has – uh – concentrated angel blood in it, and there are also nanobots in there. The plan is that the nanobots will carry the angels DNA around through your bloodstream and it will trick the air into thinking that you’re an Angel, not a Fallen one. The vial is your back up protection. The bracelets are your main protection, as they will create a body fitting shield that will filter the air so you can breath air but it won’t affect you. It will also protect you from bullets and other bodily harming things, but the battery on these will only last against a certain amount of damage, so try not to get shot”  
Steve huffs out a humourless chuckle, and goes to pick up a vial that on closer inspection was a thick purple, but stops when Bucky growls and nudges his hand to the side and picks up the vial instead, eyeing Bruce as he pops open the lid and pours the thick liquid down his throat. Once the vial is empty, he tosses it onto the table and coughs, his mouth closing as he swallows it with a grimace, then his eyes widen as his body straightens and his body shudders, a small whimper coming out from between his lips, and his skin glows almost like he’s glowing from the inside before it fades. Steve growls as he wraps an arm around Bucky’s waist and glares at Bruce, a snarl on his lips before Bucky’s body relaxes and he shakes his head like a wet dog would, leaning against Steve for support.

“Well, that was fun” he mutters to himself, and he bites back a yelp when Steve’s fingers dig into his hips.

“You jerk! Why would you do that?” Steve growls as he shakes him slightly, and Buck shrugs.

“Wanted to check it was safe”

“I could have done that!” Steve rolls his eyes as he grabs the second vial and pops the lid. “Idiot”

“Punk” Bucky mutters as he watches Steve swallow the purple liquid, and Bucky’s fingers wind with Steve’s, squeezing comfortingly as Steve shudders and chokes back a groan, his own body glowing from the inside out and then slowly relaxes.

“Jesus, Bruce, couldn’t you make it less painful?” Steve gripes, and Bruce shrugs.

“Sorry, we only had a limited amount of time to even create it, let alone make it nicer to use it.”

Tony walks forward and grabs the bracelets, holding them out to Bucky and Steve, who grab them and slide them onto their wrists. Once the metal touches their skin, a blue shimmer spreads over their skin like oil then disappears, almost sinking into their skin.

“Well, that felt weird” Bucky comments as he prods his own skin with his own finger, watching as the area of his skin that he was pressing turned a very light blue before disappearing when he lifts his finger.

“Alright, now that’s all sorted, let’s go” Steve takes command, and everyone else nods. Steve looks at Tony and Bruce, eyeing them up and down.

“You’ll stay here and hold the fort, right?”

“Yes, sir” Tony nods his head, and Steve hums in acknowledgment.

“Good” 

Steve proceeds to walk towards the double doors that lead into the throne room which was closed, and Sam, Wanda and Loki step forward, coloured tendrils of smoke writhing around their hands and forearms as they prepare to open a portal together when there’s a sudden whooshing sound and a ball of black tendrils appears behind them, gradually growing in size until it’s the size of a door.

Everyone draws their weapon as they spin around to face the door shaped ball of smoke, but they all draw back when a young man with silver hair falls through it, landing heavily on the floor on his hands and knees, a pair of reflective sunglasses falling onto the floor in front of him.

“Pietro?” Wanda’s voice is surprised as she darts forward and kneels in front of the young man, cupping his face in her hands, tilting it this way and that before grabbing his glasses and tugging him onto his feet, pulling him away from what was now a portal and towards a wall.

“Wanda?” Sam asks in confusion, and Wanda looks up once she pushes Pietro down onto the ground in a sitting position, his eyes wide as he looks around the room.  
“Guys, your Majesties, this is my brother Pietro” Wanda says almost uncertainly, and she turns around and crouches next to her brother, a hand resting comfortingly on his knees.

“Pietro, how did you – “

“Hello, fellow Hell goers!” Thor’s voice booms as he jumps through the black portal, with a small child secured to his chest by one muscular arm, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. “Please do not shoot us”

“Riley?”

The girl in Thor’s arms pulls away from Thor’s chest and twists her body around in his grip, her eyes wide as she stares at Sam.

“Daddy!” she squeals and squirms in Thor’s embrace until he gently puts her down on the floor and she sprints over to Sam, barrelling into his arms when he crouches down to her level.

“Oh, baby, are you alright?” Sam cradles Riley to his chest as he lifts her up, and Riley nods as she turns her head slightly to look back at Thor, and she smiles at him.  
“I like him. He told funny stories”

“I regaled her with stories of my life centuries and more ago” Thor says proudly, which makes Riley giggle before she buries her face back into the space between Sam’s neck and his shoulder. Sam gently rocks back and forth, and Riley yawns against his shoulder as she wraps around him like an octopus, and Sam chuckles quietly.

“Wilson” Steve says shortly, and Sam looks around with a nervous look on his face, only to relax when Steve sighs. “You may stay here, to look after your kid and Wanda’s brother. Now, Thor, I have one important question”

“What the fuck is that and how the fuck did it get here?” Steve pointed at the portal, and Thor rubs at his neck nervously.

“Well – “

“This is my portal” a feminine voice says snarkily as the source of the voice steps through the portal. It was a woman, about the same height as Loki and also has the same long, dark hair that Loki has, even sharing the same cold blue eyes. She was wearing a tight black dress with vibrant green streaks that ran down the material in an angular pattern.

“My name is Hela - ”

“And she is our sister” Thor finished off, and Loki sighs as he finally relaxes, his eyes on his siblings

“You know, uh, even though Loki is adopted, Thor’s sister looks a lot like him more than she looks like Thor – “Clint starts, then gets cut off when Natasha’s elbow jams into his rib, making him clamp his mouth shut, but everyone was ignoring him anyway.

“Your highness, Hela found me in the safe house with Wilson’s offspring and Wanda’s sibling – “

“It really wasn’t much of a safehouse” Hela says in an uptight tone but Thor rolls his eyes.

“No house is safe with you, you’re one of the most powerful witches in existence that’s still alive” Thor retorts as he runs a hand over his face.

“Alright, Hela, I’m going to skip the niceties and get straight to business” Bucky says as he steps forward and looks Hela up and down, then staring into her eyes with a fierce expression on his face. Everyone knew that the longer that this took, the longer Y/n stayed in Heaven, and that was never a good thing for a Fallen Angel.

“We know that you’ve been employed by Heaven as a witch mercenary, and that you bring dead fucking Angel soldiers back from the dead” Bucky spits that last part out as his face contorts with anger, and Hela just smirks as she looks around the throne room.

“That is true” she said coyly, and Steve snarled.

“So why did you bring our employee and their families here? Why did you find them in the first place?”

“Honestly, Heaven was way too boring for me. Everyone was so uptight and innocent, and the only soldier that I brought back for that ridiculous one eyed Angel was a real twerp. Tried to come onto me and everything” Hela shuddered and rolled her shoulders back as she looks at Bucky head on.

“Why would you do it?”

She shrugged again. “They paid me. Why else? But brother dear over here offered me something more. You see, our father was horrible to me because I was the only girl in the family, so I ran away and learnt all types of magic at a young age. My brothers were taught by our father who also knew magic. I missed out on family, and I want that again. I’ve been alone for over 1000 years.”

“And” Clint’s eyebrow raises, and Hella studies him for a second and leers at him.

“And Thor, my dearest brother, is paying me slightly more than what the Angels upstairs do.”

“Of course” Tony looks her up and down with disdain, and Hella shrugs.

“Money is money. Can’t do much without it in this society”

“Fine, you had a turn of sentimentality and you’re getting paid. Thor, I trust you to stay and take care of our guests, and make sure your sister is on her best behaviour” Steve orders, and Thor nods in understanding, but Hella huffs and looks Steve in the eye.

“I can do you one better, King. You want to get into Heaven, right? I can get you there”

“And?” Bucky steps forward and slightly in front of Steve, his gaze narrowed on Hella. “You don’t seem like the person to help us to out of the goodness of your heart”  
“ I am offended, your majesty” she says sarcastically, and she grins a shark grin. “But you are right, I do have something to ask of you in return. You see, I started to learn a dark magic which gave me a familiar, of sorts. A beautiful grey wolf, as large as a stallion, named Fenrir. When the Angels first learned of my services, they manipulated me into agreeing to their terms by taking my wolf, promising that they would keep him safe while I was working for them. When you get there, I want you to find him, and set him free. There’s no need to bring him back with you, he’ll find me no matter where I am. Can I trust you to do that?”

“We trust you as far as we can throw you, and I’m thinking you think the same of us. But yes, I’m sure we can try to find your wolf” Steve agrees, and he starts to turn when Hella motions for him to wait.

“May I ask you of one last thing? I would like to place a little spell on one of your men, just so I can see what he sees, and I can send my thoughts to his head. That way I can direct you where to go, who to hit, who to avoid. And that way I can see my wolf” Hella asks, with almost a pleading tone in her voice. Steve studies her for a moment, then his lips purse together slightly as he turns to face Clint and Natasha.

“Demons, who wants to volunteer?”

Both Clint and Natasha are still for a moment, but then Clint clenches his jaw and steps forward.

“I volunteer, you Majesty” he nods to Steve and Bucky, then turns to face Hella. “Your spell, it’s not going to be – uh - permanent?”

“Of course not, little Demon” she smirks, and Clint scowls before gesturing at her to come closer.

“Well, come on then”

Hella huffs in amusement before she walks over to Clint, lifting her hands into position in front of his face, so her thumbs are resting over his eyes and her slim fingers are splayed over the sides of his head and touching his ears. She closes her eyes and mutters a word under her breath before Clint stiffens and a cry is stuck in his throat. He tries to pull away but Hella’s grip on his face is iron tight, and her hands start to glow, a red hot blaze that starts to leak from her hands and into the skin on Clint’s face. Natasha lets out a snarl and goes to move towards them but Wanda’s hand pulls her back, her eyes wide but stern as she shakes her head.

Hella finally pulls back, her hands moving to cup Clint’s face, turning it this way and that, observing for signs of something as the glow in Clint’s skin fades away. Clint groans and his eyes blink open, his normally green eyes burning a bright gold before fading back to green.

“Jesus Christ, woman, give a guy a warning” he groans, and Hella rolls her eyes as she steps back, then waves her hand in the air, creating a large portal that was black as tar in the doorway to the throne room. Both kings eye it warily, then Steve growls when Bucky steps in front of him.

“Not this again, Buck, you already did it for that purple shield crap, let me go for once”

Before Bucky can reply, Natasha steps in front of them, her hands up in a peaceful gesture.

“Your Majesties, I’ll go first. If her portal takes me to Heaven like she promised, they won’t know my face and I can take care of myself in any case”

Bucky locks eyes with Steve, a silent conversation passing in-between them before Steve turns to Natasha and nods.

“Good luck. Signal if it’s safe to come through. If you don’t signal after two minutes, we’re coming in to get you, guns blazing”

“Thank you, sir” Natasha mock salutes at them both, then steps through the portal, disappearing from sight.

“My portal should have sent her to an unguarded part of Heaven” Hella mentions helpfully, and both kings huffed as they kept their eyes on the portal.

“Time?”

“ 50 seconds, your Majesty” Sam reported back after he looks at his watch.

“Come on, Natasha” Steve quietly urged, looking nervously at Bucky before looking back at the portal. “Come on”

 

*Natasha POV*

 

I don’t like that Hella had a spell on Clint. The way Clint was hurting and the fact that he volunteered so I wouldn’t have to just made it the bit more painful for me. We’ve always looked out for each other, and for anyone who didn’t know them, they would think of it as flirting, or they were together, and Natasha might have believed them if she didn’t already know that Clint was sweet on a pretty demon called Laura who worked down in one of the departments that wrote up contracts.

The kings were currently arguing over each others safety, and I roll my eyes, because they always argued about it.

“Your Majesties, I’ll go first” I surprise myself by stepping forward and interrupting before Bucky could try to counter Steve’s argument. “If her portals takes me to Heaven like she promised they won’t know my face and I can take care of myself in any case”

Barnes and Rogers lock eyes with each other and I almost let my eyes roll again. But I understood that they have been with each other and knew each other for so long that they could have a silent conversation with each other. Steve finally breaks eye contact with Bucky and looks back at me and nods in permission.

“Good luck. Signal if it’s safe to come through. If you don’t signal after two minutes, we’re coming in to get you, guns blazing.”

I almost break into a grin at the protectiveness in his voice, but I bite it back because I had a reputation to uphold.

“Thank you, Sir” I give them a mock salute, which makes Bucky’s lips tilt up into a small smile before I turn around, taking in a deep breath before I step into the portal.

I gasp at the sensation of the portal as the black tendrils that it was made of slithered across my skin. It was cold and damp, and the tendrils were almost pushing me forward yet trying to hold me in place. I jerk forward and I feel my extended hand pass into open air. And immediately after I feel that, I fall out of the portal and I manage to land on my feet in a crouch. I look around and I see that I am outside, surrounded by trees and trimmed hedges. I look around the small clearing and I see that even though the area around me was bright and full of light, the sky above me was a dark blue, almost black, and dotted with stars. I stare up at them in amazement, my gaze tracking the trail of a fiery comet that tracked across the sky.

I slowly blink away my awe and I flinch as I feel the unpleasant tingling that runs across my skin, and I hold back a gasp when I hear marching footsteps that seemed to be coming from the side of the clearing, down a small path that lead away from me.

Aware of the time that was slowly ticking down, I creep towards the start of the path, and I follow it a couple of steps till it ends at a side of a large oval, and directly opposite me was the Angel’s headquarters.

I blink at the sheer size of it, at how it was made out of metal and glass, it’s silver, gold and opaque colours shining in the light that didn’t come from the sun.

I shrink back at the sight of Angels who were dressed in military gear, their white wings folded against their backs as they jogged around the oval, and I run back to the portal in the small clearing that it had spat me out in, and I hesitate before I shove my arm through the black tendrils, gasping quietly when I feel my hand break the tendrils and into the open air on the other side of the portal.

I hold out my hand, waiting for someone to take it, and when nothing happens I worry for a moment that no one was there, but I relax when I feel a hand cautiously slide into mine. I tighten my grip around the person’s hand and I guide and pull the person through the portal, my free hand instantly coming up to clamp over Clint’s mouth before he can say anything. I pull him out of the way of the portal and push him down into a crouch.

“Be quiet, Angels down that path” I nod towards the path, and when I see Clint nod, I take my hand away from his mouth. When he stays quiet, I move back towards the portal and stick my arm through the portal again, holding my hand out.

I pull Loki and Wanda through in the same manner, clamping my hands over their mouths so they don’t make a noise, then Clint moves them away from the portal and informs them about the troop of Angels that were jogging around the oval less than 50 steps away.

Biting my lip, I stick my hand through the portal, nervously waiting for the next hand of one of the kings. I don’t think I’ve ever made physical contact with the kings before, and I didn’t know how’s they’ll react, honestly.

I almost jerk away with shock when a large, rough hand slips into mine, and I automatically pull it through, my hand coming up to cover Roger’s mouth when he moves through, but I end up hovering my hand awkwardly over his mouth, quickly pulling back my hand as he bites back a chuckle.

“Your Majesty?” Clint beckons him over, and Roger’s sends me a quick smirk before moving after Clint. I’m tempted to slap myself in the face as I shove my hand back through the portal, waiting for Barnes. Again, I almost jerk away from his hand, which was slightly slimmer than Steve’s but still larger than my own. Growling under my breath, I guide him through the portal, and this time I settle for leaving my finger in front of my own mouth in a hush gesture as he makes it through the portal, and he raises an eyebrow at me before he catches Roger’s eye, and nods his heads in thanks at me before moving away. I bite back an annoyed groan as I once more thrust my hand through, and I make a thumbs up before making a fist with my hand, and to my delight someone fist bumps me. Judging from all the rings that I felt on the fingers, it was Tony. He was always extravagant that way, with all those rings and crap. Whatever, at least he fist bumped me. I pull my hand back and turn back to the rest of the group as the portal disappears.


	10. Chapter 10

*Steve’s pov*

 

I have to bite back a chuckle at the panicked look on Natasha’s face as she hastily pulls away her hand from my mouth, and I’d feel tempted to lick her palm if I wasn’t already on edge from being in Heaven, and the anticipation of getting Y/n back to me and Bucky.

When Natasha had disappeared through the portal, everyone was silent, apart from Tony who was counting down the time on a watch that he had grabbed out of one of his multiple pockets on his person

It was coming up to two minutes and I was getting ready to jump through the portal after Natasha when the surface of it rippled and a slim fingered hand shoves through the surface into the open air, which makes Clint yelp in surprise.

“Is that Natasha’s?” Tony asks, as they watch the hand tremble slightly, opening the fingers wider, waiting for something.

“Well, only one way to find out” Clint muttered as he walked forward and carefully slipped his hand into the hand that was protruding from the portal, and yelped again as the hand tightened around him, and pulled him through the portal.

There’s a moment of silence, and then Tony snickers.

“You think he got eaten?”

“Stark!”

“What? It’s a legitimate question?”

There’s another ripple in the portal, and the hand emerges from it, waiting.

“Oh, well. May as well get it over with” Loki scowled as he moved forward and grabbed the hand, which promptly pulled him through. It also happened the same way with Wanda. Soon enough it was only me and Bucky, and I yelped in surprise when Bucky grabbed me by the collar and yanked me forward, pressing an urgent kiss to my lips. I moaned and let my hands roam over Bucky’s leather covered chest, and when I pulled back, Bucky was smirking at me.

“We’re going to get Y/n back” he said firmly, and I blink as Bucky gestured for me to repeat it.

“We’re going to get Y/n back” I repeated, and Bucky smiled.

“We are going to kill those son-of-a-bitch Angels”

“We are going to kill those son-of-a-bitch Angels” I break into a grin.

“We are going to get everyone back, no one left behind”

“No one is being left behind” I agree, and Bucky let’s a deep breath as we both look down and see the hand waiting for them. Bucky gestures for me to go first.

“Age before beauty” he snickers just as the hand closes around mine.

“Oh, you Punk” I growl half-heartedly at Bucky as I get pulled through, Bucky’s eyes the last thing I see as the hand pulls me forward through the portal, black tendrils eagerly pushing me forward while they slithered over my arm and face, almost like they wanted me gone. Soon enough I emerge into open air, and Natasha’s free hand comes up to cover my mouth, but it seems that it was only automatic to her, having done it to the others, but she froze and her hand just awkwardly hovered in front of my mouth before she pulled it back, which made me bite back a chuckle. I was just about to reassure her that it was okay but Clint calls out softly to me by my title, so I send Natasha a quick smile as I quietly move over to Clint.

“Alright, Sir, Natasha reported that there are Angels over there, in another clearing near mine. I’ve already snuck over there to have a look, and there’s one squadron of about twenty Angels, looks like they’re part of the Angel military”

Steve nods at Clint, and I turn around to see that Natasha had pulled Bucky through, and that she had settled for putting her finger in front of her lips to signal Bucky to be quiet. He looks almost amused at Natasha with his eyebrow quirking up before his eyes flick to mine, his eyes lighting up in relief, I presume with the knowledge that I was safe. That protective Punk.

Bucky nodded his thanks to Natasha before he moves towards me, his hand curling around the back of my neck protectively while he looks at Clint.

“Targets?”

“Twenty Angels or so down that path over there” Clint nods towards the path, and Bucky’s eyes narrow but Steve clucks at him, his own hand circling around Bucky’s right forearm.

“Bucky, don’t you dare think about it, we need a plan before we leave the clearing”

“The fucker”

Steve turns around just in time to see the black portal disappear, with Natasha scowling at the empty space.

“The bitch closed the portal!” Natasha hissed.

“She heard that and doesn’t appreciate it” Clint comments, and everyone turns around to see that Clint’s iris’s were a golden yellow. Everyone looked at him, and he blinked in confusion. “What?”

“Your eyes are glowing” Natasha points out, and he blinks again.

“Oh”

 

………………………

 

“The bitch closed the portal!”

Clint snickered at the annoyed hiss that Natasha made, and he shuddered when he heard a familiar voice inside his head.

“I do not appreciate being called a bitch”

Clint takes a minute before he realises that he recognizes that voice that was now in his head, and he shudders again before he speaks.

“She heard that and doesn’t appreciate being called a bitch” he says evenly, and everyone’s head comically turns to look at him, and everyone does a double take when they look at his face.

“What?” he asks them in confusion.

“Your eyes are glowing” Natasha growls as she gestures to her eyes, and Clint blinks, biting back the urge to poke his eyes.

“Oh”

“’Oh’ is fucking right! What the fuck!” Natasha hisses, her eyes narrowed in anger. “If your eyes are glowing, then what else is going to happen?”

“Your redhead friend really needs to calm down, the eyes are only a side effect”

“She says it’s only a side effect” Clint thought that that information was helpful, but Natasha was still glowering at him, well, through him, he supposed.

“Well, now we’re got that established, we need to get make our plan” Rogers interrupts, and Clint nods in agreement, and Natasha reluctantly turned towards the Kings, as do Wanda and Loki.

“Alright, Y/n must be kept somewhere in the Angel’s headquarters, most likely in the prisoner cells” Steve pauses, and looks at Clint, and Clint panics because he didn’t know what to say before he realised that Steve was looking THROUGH him and at Hella.

“The blond king is right, his little toy is kept in the prisoner cells. Be careful though, the Angel superior considers her as his greatest potential asset”

Clint shudders at the way that voice sounded like it was being whispered right into his ear, and also because of what Hella said. Bucky notices and frowns at Clint.  
“Barton?”

“Um – she said that his Highness is correct about Y/n being in a prison cell, but – uh – she’s warned that the Angel with the eye patch may have turned her into an Asset”

Bucky growled, but Clint stood still, praying that Bucky wouldn’t kill him just for being the messenger.

“You might want to hurry, the Angels on the field near you will be leaving soon, you can leave then”

“She says we should move soon, the Angels over there will be leaving soon” Clint gestures over to where the Angels where, marching around the field.

Steve nodded, and looked around at their little group. “We need to split up. Alright, Natasha, Clint and Loki will go look for Hella’s pet, and when you do that, you can search for Y/n just like Bucky, Wanda and I are going to do. Everyone understand what they’re doing?”

There’s a chorus of ‘yes sir’, and one ‘yeah, Stevie’.

“And the idea is to be stealthy, alright? We don’t want the Angels to know we are here until the last possible moment, if at all”

Everyone nods, and they all split up into different teams, Clint, Natasha and Loki heading to one side of the clearing while Steve, Bucky and Wanda go to the other side. And Clint only gets one look before the Highness’s and Wanda disappear into the trees, and a slithery voice echoing in my head.

“Good luck”

 

………………………

 

In all honesty, Steve didn’t mean to trip the alarm, Hell, he didn’t even know that he did until loud sirens started blaring and red warning lights stated to flash above his head.

Steve, Bucky and Wanda had managed to sneak around the field after the Angels had been led away by what appeared to be their commanding officer, and Steve led the group around the field, taking shelter in the trees. Eventually they make it to the large building, the trees thankfully coming right up to the wall of the building, and it was huge stroke of luck that there was an emergency door right in front of them.

Steve and Bucky crouched down by a tree while Wanda crept forward and used her powers to disable the door alarms, and while she was doing this, Wanda hissed, her eyes narrowing as the smoke around her hands growing thicker as she increases the strength.

“Wanda?”

“There are physical alarms and magical alarms. Most likely Hella’s work” Wanda muttered, then she relaxed as the outline of the door glowed a bright red then faded away, along with the tension evident in Wanda’s shoulders and arms. “There, all clear”

“Good work” Steve whispered as they all snuck forward, and Bucky tentatively reached out and twisted the handle open, pushing the door inwards to reveal a blinding white hallway, which slowly curled away to the right.

Steve led the way as they started to walk cautiously down the hallway, and he hissed when he took a single step and alarms started blaring, red lights flashing against the white walls and alarms blaring loudly.

“Fuck!” Steve yelled, and all three broke into a run, quickly moving down the hallway till they get to a cross section about two minutes later.

“Where do we go?” Wanda panted, and all three of them summoned their powers, the red tendrils weaving around their hands as they looked down each hallway, the red lights turning the corridor red, as well their skin. It seemed that they had come in through an unpopulated part of the building, but they were still on the watch.

“Hella said through Clint that Y/n would most likely be held in the prisoner cells” Bucky growled, his eyes narrowing before he takes a deep breath and turns to Steve with a smirk.

“You think they still kept the prisoner cells from when we were Angels, Steve?”

“They’re so self-confident that yes, they probably haven’t changed anything”

Bucky only smirked, looking around the hallways before his eyes lit up with recognition, and he nodded down the hallway that led to his left. Everyone began to move that way, but Steve reached out and grabbed Bucky’s shoulder, stopping him and Wanda because he had noticed a security camera with a blinking red light that was attached to the ceiling. And the moment that the red light switched to green, Steve instinctively snarls. Bucky seems to read his mind and copies him, and they both snarl at the camera for a moment before they whip around at the sound of thudding footsteps that come from the hallway that was opposite the hallway that Bucky recognised.

“Go!” Steve hisses as he pushed at Bucky’s and Wanda’s shoulders, and they all set off running, Bucky leading the way.

 

………………………….

 

“They have a kennel?”

Clint stared at the stable sized dog kennel, walking towards it behind Loki and Natasha who approached the door carefully, and Natasha quickly and expertly took down the two Angel guards that were guarding it.

Clint and Natasha dragged both guards behind the kennel and stood in front of the door, before turning to Loki, and Natasha’s eyebrows were cocked in expectation.  
“Loki?”

He rolls his eyes and groans. “What?”

“You have powers, can you use them to open the door?” Clint asks as he gestures at the triple locked door, and Loki rolls his eyes again.

“Only because Hella is my sister” he says begrudgingly as green tendrils swirl around his hands, and he moves forward, wrapping his lithe fingers around the lock and the tendrils slither into the lock, and 10 seconds later the locks fall apart.

“Damn” Clint murmurs, but he shudders as he feels Hella’s growing excitement in his mind. Loki pushes the door open, revealing a dark space, full of shadows. Loki summons a green ball of light and throws it into the air, and it hovers near the ceiling, casting green light onto a hulking mass of fur that was in the middle of the room. At the appearance of the green light, the mass shifted and a loud growl emanated through the space. The mass slowly lifted itself up onto it’s four legs, and it opened it’s eyes, glowing yellow orbs staring at them in the darkness.

“Shit, that’s a large wolf” Clint muttered, and the wolf’s head swivelled to look at him, and a low growl rumbles through the space, the wolf attempting to take a step forward but it can’t, chains secured tightly around all four of it’s legs.

“They’ve chained him up!” Hella’s enraged voice blasts through Clint’s head and he flinches, his hands flying up to cup his ears.

“The fuck!” he hisses, and he doesn’t notice Natasha looking at him in concern, and Loki looking at him with curiosity.

“I am sorry” Hella’s voice is controlled, measured, but still full of anger. “But this was not part of the deal. Let my wolf go, he will find his way home, no matter who he has to go through”

Clint groans and nods in agreement, stumbling forward as he grabs his bow and unstrings it, twisting and straightening it so it became a straight length of metal, like a pole. He then pressed a button in the handle and one edge became sharp.

Clint ambles up to the wolf who had let out a small whimper and leaned away from him, and Clint sighed.

“Come on, dog, hold out a leg, I’ll help you out” Clint grunts as he gestures at the wolf, and Fenrir watches Clint before he tightens the chain that is attached from his front leg to the floor near the wall.

“Good dog” Clint mutters as he slams the sharp edge of his bow – now – staff, shattering the chain. “Come on, next one”

“How does your blade do that?” Loki asks with interest as Clint shatters another chain, now leaving the wolf in the two chains that were secured to his back legs.

“Wanda did a favour and put a spell on the blade, so it’s like diamond, one of the hardest substances on earth” Clint explained as he destroyed the third chain and Fenrir shook himself, his hind leg pulling the chain taunt. Once Clint destroyed the last chain and reconstructed his bow, Fenrir shook out his fur and stretched before he turned around, looking at Clint then he leapt at Clint, bowling him backwards and pinning him to the ground with one paw on his chest.

“Oh jeez, the wolf’s on me, crap crap crap” Clint wheezed out as Fenrir leant down and nudged his nose against Clint’s shoulder, then sniffed up his neck and along his jaw.

“I think he likes you” Natasha remarks, and Clint huffs at her as he tries to sit up but Fenrir forces him back down, now sniffing the space behind Clint’s ear. Fenrir paused, and slowly opened up his jaw and hovered his teeth over Clint’s jugular, then starts to bite down, the sharp teeth pressing into the soft skin of Clint’s throat.  
“HEY!” Hella yells in Clint’s head at the same time as Clint hollers the same thing, and something happened as Fenrir instantly backed off, sitting on his haunches in front of Clint, head cocked to the side.

“Um, Clint, your eyes are glowing again” Natasha pointed out, and Clint doesn’t reply as he sits up and rubs at his throat, glaring at Fenrir.

“Were you going to eat me?” he exclaims as he points at Fenrir, and the wolf almost looks ashamed as he manages to shrug.

“Barton, he must have smelled you on me, but when he didn’t find me, he thought you hurt me. The side affect of the glowing eyes seems to convince him that you’re with me” Hella exclaims inside Clint’s head, and Clint growls as he stands up and walks towards Fenrir, standing in front of the wolf with his hands on his hips.

“Jesus, you could have just asked! Well, you couldn’t, but we were literally going to explain who we were and why we released you before you jumped me!”

Natasha and Loki exchange glances, and Natasha looks at Clint.

“Clint, honey, you’re talking to the wolf like it can talk back”

“Ugh, I know it can’t, Natasha, but still!” Clint tries to frown at the wolf, but it does its own form of wolf puppy-eyes and Clint sighs.

“Fine, yes, you’re cute, but now we’re going to save our friend, and your owner said that you can find your own way out, alright?”

Clint nods as he finishes talking, and walks away from Fenrir and towards the door, but he stops and sighs as he feels something nudge his shoulder, followed by something fury pushing past him.

“Fenrir, buddy, you are the opposite of subtle. If we looked up ‘obvious break-in’ in the dictionary, we would find a picture of you” Clint explained as he turned around, and just like he thought he would, e came face to face with Fenrir, well more like face-to-chest, seeing as Fenrir was almost a head taller than him. Fenrir let out a small whine as he pushed at Clint with his snout, making Clint stumble back.

“Hey! None of that! Be a good doggo and get out of Heaven your way, and maybe if we all get out of here alive, you can down to Hell and visit me” Clint sighs as he hesitantly reaches out a hand and rubs Fenrir’s snout, scratching gently with his fingernails. “Sound good”

Fenrir rumbles as his snout pushes against Clint’s palm, and he sniffs before jumping past Clint and out the stable door.

“Alright, can we go now” Clint muttered before he heard a muted yell, a loud crunch, then the sound of something being dragged. And then Fenrir walked backwards into the stable, dragging something that he held one end of in his mouth.

“Fenrir, buddy what do you have there?” Clint asked with trepidation, and he yelped out loud as Fenrir dropped a headless body of an Angel guard in front of him, blood spurting out onto his shoes from the bloody neck.

“Oh jesus” Clint moaned as he jumped back, avoiding the bursts of blood. ”Fenrir, why is this body headless?”

“He likes to eat heads” Hella mentioned calmly, and Clint blanched.

“You eat heads!?” Clint exclaimed, hissing as Natasha’s hand slaps over his mouth, and she gives him a warning look. “Sorry, sorry, but Hella said he likes to eat heads!”

Natasha goes to say something, but she’s interrupted by the loud blaring of sirens.

“Shit” he hisses as Natasha runs to the door of the stable, and all three of them, plus the wolf, can see the red flashing lights coming from the Angel headquarters. “Okay, now we really have to go, and Fenrir can’t come with us. You gotta find your own way out, Buddy, your owner said you could”

And with that, Clint, Loki and Natasha ran out of the stable, making their way towards the Angel’s headquarters, where their kings and their witch sister were surely getting themselves into trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

Everything was so loud!

Why was everything so loud? I didn’t understand it. Normally, everything is quiet, with only the hush of whispered voices and hurried footsteps as they moved past the door that was always locked. But now there was yelling and stamping feet.

Time was weird for me. I had no way to measure time, as the men that brought my food came in at random times, and even then, they barely brought anything at all, the most a glass of water and a sandwich.

I was so tired all the time, and the pain that was hovering in the back of my mind was so constant that it not only made me feel almost numb to the pain, but numb to everything else. There was only a muted flicker of joy when I noticed that there was an extra slice of cheese on my sandwich, or only a flicker of disgust or hatred when Rumlow called me a ‘cum dumpster’ or ‘cock slut’.

I had only seen Rumlow twice since he brought the other man to see me, to show me off, and both times, he had manhandled me onto my stomach, shoving my face into the floor as he gripped my hips and shoved his length into me, using me as he hissed curses, swear words and filthy names, leaving me on the floor with his spunk flowing down my thighs when he finished. Afterwards, two women in white clothes would come in and cleaned me up, efficiently and quickly. They would make no effort to talk to me, or look me in the eyes, and for that I was grateful. Any eye contact that wasn’t Rumlow would have me flinching back, imagined blows and stabs hitting my skin as conditioned pain blossomed under my eyelids and rushing down through my nerves and cells.

Rumlow had also made it explicitly clear that I was his, his to use, his to discipline and his to torture. And I believed him. The half-formed memories of gradient feathers, blue eyes burning with fire and scarred arms fading away till they were almost gone, only flickering back in moments of extreme agony.

The ache of my knees from kneeling on them for an unknown amount of time was now just a dulled sensation in the back of my mind. My head was tilted down, my arms hanging loose by my side, and I could barely bring myself to react when multiple sets of loud, quick footsteps rush past the door, stop, then almost seem to double back. There were murmurs that I didn’t care to listen to, and fear, almost like a vice around my ribs, tightens as I hear something being inserted into the lock that kept the door closed, little clicking noise occurring as something fiddles inside the lock.

I keep my eyes downcast as the lock clicks open and the door swings open, and the people that stand in the doorway, their breath hitches. I can almost feel a flicker of surprise over the cloud of pain when I realise that I can’t hear their breathing, like they were holding their breath. And I feel my eyebrows draw together in confusion when I hear a bitten back sob.

“Y/n?”

My shoulders tense at my name, a silent shudder running through my body at the pure emotion in the voice. No one used my name, except for Rumlow, and even then, it was thrown in amongst the grunts, swear words and names.

“Y/n?” the voice asks again, and I hear hushed footsteps come closer to me, and even though my hair is hanging in front of my face, I can see the vague shape of a man, moving down to crouch in front of me. “Doll?”

My reaction is immediate at the nickname, a hoarse, distressed cry pushing past my lips as I jerk backwards, away from the man in front of me and onto my backside, fully turning my head away from the man’s gaze and skidding away from the man’s outreached hand.

“Oh, sweetheart” another voice murmurs, and I whimper at that nickname as well, my back hitting the wall which jostles the partially healed over wounds on my back, making me yell out, but I refuse to look at the newcomers, my eyes focused on the wall next to me, my knees pressed together and my hands scrabbling at the concrete as I press myself back against the wall.

“Okay, okay, Y/n, you need to calm down” the first man says soothingly as he moves to crouch in front of me again, his hand hovering over my knee, but he hesitates, and in the back of my mind, a part of me that isn’t smothered by dull, hidden pain whispers ‘he can see your body shaking’.

The man’s hand moves up towards my face, and gentle fingers brush away my hair from hanging in front of my eyes, calloused fingertips brushing over my cheekbone. “Y/n? Can you hear me?”

I pause before I tilt my head slightly in acknowledgment, my eyes still locked on the grey wall next to me.

“That’s good, that’s good” the man murmurs, and he sighs quietly. “Can – can you – can you look at me, Baby?”

My breath hitches at the nickname, but it doesn’t provoke the sensation of fists hitting my flesh or blades being shoved through my skin, but I shake my head at the man’s question, the mere suggestion of looking into someone’s eyes who wasn’t Rumlow had shivers running through my body.

“No?”

I grit my teeth and shake my head again.

“Okay, you don’t have to. But do you recognize me?”

I resist the temptation to look at the man, the urge to see the man who sounds like he actually cares. My body continues to shudder as I concentrate on the voice, and I shake my head again.

Did I recognise the voice? I wasn’t sure, there was a small niggling sensation in the back of my mind from behind the cloud of pain, a memory of warm touches and murmured praise.

“Do you recognise my voice? Or my name? Bucky?”

I let out a hiss as images of blue eyes and metal grey feathers burn from beneath my eyelids, and I whimper, banging my head back against the wall multiple times as the pain radiates down my nerves.

“Hey, hey, don’t do that” the first man – Bucky - whispers as his hand slides around the back of my head, protecting me from banging my head against the rough concrete.

“Come on, Baby, please talk to us” the second man begs as he drops to his knees next to Bucky, his voice pleading as he reaches out and brushed his fingers over my cheek. “It’s me, Steve”

I curl in on myself as memories of flames dancing in bright blue eyes, blonde hair and navy blue feathers assault my senses, my eyes squeezed shut as my hand flies up to grab at the man’s – Steve’s – wrist, my grip weak as I let a tear slip down my cheek.

“Steve” I whisper weakly, my fingers pressing weakly into his wrist. 

 

-“You finally got her to cry out your name, Buck” -

 

“Yeah, Baby, it’s Steve, and Bucky, and everyone else is here, here to get you out” Steve murmurs gently, but I shake my head, crying harder as I press my cheek back against Steve’s touch.

“I – I – I can’t” I choke, my grip tightening around Steve’s wrist. “No – no – no”

“Why not, Baby? What’s wrong?” Bucky asks in concern, and I sob, my face still facing the wall.

“He won’t like it”

“Y/n, who is ‘he’?” Steve asks, and Bucky’s hand tightens imperceptibly around the back of my head. I shake my head, biting my lip.

“Come on, Baby, tell us, it’s alright” Bucky coaxes, and I shudder.

“Rumlow” I murmur under my breath, but by the angered growls I know that they heard me.

I take another breath, and I tug Steve’s hand away from my face, and I tangle our fingers together, still with my eyes closed, and I squeeze it as hard as I can while I push my head back against Bucky’s hand.

“He – owns me” I hiss, and Steve’s hand tightens around mine.

“What?” Bucky growls, and I let my head roll back against his hand, my face looking up at the ceiling, my eyes still closed.

“He. Owns. Me” I enunciate my words, biting back a scream as my back rubs against the wall, sparking off old wounds in my shoulder and thighs. “ I shouldn’t – he wouldn’t like - He’ll - “

“No” Steve growls, shifting on his knees so he is right in front of me, his hand still holding mine as his free hand cups my jaw. “Baby, that is where you are wrong, and he is wrong, so so wrong. Listen, Y/n, I want you to think hard, and think back to when you weren’t here, when you were down in Hell, with us. We were in bed, and you were so pretty as I cuddled you to me, when there was a knock at our bedroom door, where Bucky was told that Heaven was sending down some people to talk. Oh, Y/n, you were so scared that Heaven would want to take you back, that we would let you up so easily? You wanna know what I said? Do you remember?”

My body shudders as a memory flashed behind my eyelids.

 

………………..

“What?” Steve looks at me shocked, and he pushes me back slightly so he can see my face. “Of course not, baby doll. Do you want to know why?”

I nod, and Steve leans close and whispers in my ear.

“Because you are mine” 

……………….

 

“You remember, Baby?” Steve leant forward and whispered in my ear “I said ‘you are mine’. You are ours, Y/n, not Rumlow’s, not the Angels, you are ours”

“Do you remember that, Y/n? Our little Angel, you were so good for us, and we’re here to take you back”

I’m openly crying now, my body shivering.

“I want to go home!” I cry out, shaking my head back and forth in agony, my body burning with pain.

“Ssh, little angel, we’ll take you home” Steve murmurs as he leans forward and scoops my body into his arms, one arm around my back while the other hooks under my knees, cradling my naked body to his chest. I let out a scream that I bite back as Steve’s arm brushed against the semi healed skin on my back when my (wings?) weren’t out, and even though I am avoiding looking into anyone’s eyes, I can hear Steve’s gasp of horror as he quickly readjusts me in his arms so the arm around my back shifts to my lower back, and so Bucky can see my back clearly.

“Oh, Y/n, what did they do to you?” Bucky sighs as his fingertips skirt around the edge of the wound on my back, sadness and anger lacing his tone. Steve bites back a growl as what I can only presume is at Bucky’s expression.

“Don’t be mad” I whisper, and Steve cuddles me closer to his body, his body heat transferring to me.

“Oh, Baby, we’re aren’t mad, not at you, I promise” Steve soothes, pressing a kiss to my temple.

“Y/n, what did they do to your wings?” Bucky asks in a cold voice, and I shake my head as I press my face against Steve’s collarbone, my tears staining his shirt.

“Bucky, calm down. Y/n, it’s okay, I promise” Steve presses a kiss to my forehead, while I keep my face buried against his chest.

“Come on, we can talk more when we get home. Now, let’s get out of here”

With that, Steve jogs over to the door with Bucky following behind him over to where Wanda was standing, and everyone but Y/n watched as a 6-man Angel squadron jog past the open doorway.

“Wanda?” Steve muttered in confusion as the Angels move out of sight, and Wanda snickered, the men suddenly realising that there was a red shimmer filling the doorway, and red tendrils weaved their way through Wanda’s fingers.

“I put up a filter, you could say. It shows the Angel’s what they expect to see, so what they see is a locked door” Wanda explains as she waves her hands and the door clears, and they all move out into the hallway, their footsteps light as they make their way through the maze of corridors.

Y/n still had her face buried against Steve’s collarbone, but she cried out as they moved past a large door, her body arching in Steve’s arms, and Bucky growls as the pale pink scars on her back fade away and shows the bloody mess of muscle and cut off bone that were revealed when her wings should have been showing.

“Fuck!” Bucky growled as Y/n bit back a scream, the sound muffled by Steve’s chest as her fingernails dig into Steve’s skin, making him hiss.

“Oh God, my back – it’s burning!” Y/n screams into Steve’s chest, her back arching towards the door.

“Buck!” Steve jerks his chin towards the door, and Bucky presses a quick kiss to Y/n’s hair before he darts over to the door, yanking it open, and he freezes, taking a stumbling step back at the sight of Y/n’s wings set up on a stand in the middle of the room. The white, grey and blue feathers were preened and spread out like the wings were in flight, and Bucky could see the base of the wings, which were just a dried, bloody lump of muscles.

“Buck?” Steve moves forward slightly towards Bucky and when he did that, he caught a glimpse into the room, and his eyes widened as he immediately backed away, holding Y/n’s head to his chest, shielding her eyes. She whimpered and squirmed in Steve’s grip, a hand weakly reaching out towards the door.

“Something – in there – mine –“

“I know, Baby, I know, but no looking, not yet”

“What the fuck - ! Y/n?”

Steve hisses at the loud voice before he recognises it as Clint’s, and when he turns around, he blinks in confusion when he saw a large wolf loping after Clint, Natasha and Loki.

“I’m guessing you found the wolf then” he states as he readjusts a squirming Y/n in his arms, and Clint eyes Y/n in concern before nodding distractedly.

“Yeah, it bonded to me because it recognises the spell that Hella put on me. I tried to tell him to leave but he ignored me and just kept following us. To be honest, he’s been very helpful because he likes to eat heads.”

“He – eats heads?” Wanda gulps fearfully, and Clint chuckles as he jogs over to Wanda, a hand wrapping around her shoulders, his smile perky as he still hadn’t seen inside the room.

“Don’t worry, Wanda, only Angel heads”

“Enough!” Bucky snaps, his lips pulled back in a snarl that was aimed at Clint, who flinched backwards. “ Enough of the fucking jokes, we need to get Y/n out of here, as well as – “

Bucky’s voice cuts off as he gulps, and Clint walks forward, his face growing pale as he sees Y/n’s cut off wings on the stand.

“Oh, fuck”

“Yeah!” Bucky spits out, and he beckons all the witches forward, who all gulp when they see Y/n’s amputated wings, including Loki.

“I want these – wings – taken back with us”

“Sir” Sam says uncertainly but Bucky growls at him.

“We will bring it back” he says forcefully. “Something like this does not deserve to be left up here”

All three witches are quiet for a moment before they all nod.

“Alright sir, we take care of it” Sam says, and Wanda and Loki nod their head in agreement.

“Good” Bucky spits out as all three witches move into the room, so Bucky moves back over to Steve, who was cradling Y/n to his chest as she shuddered in his arms, her face pressed against his shoulder.

Bucky was barely aware of Clint and the wolf moving down the hallway and that he could head the yells and screams of Angels, but all her could see was best girl and guy, and it broke his heart to see Y/n so afraid, so broken. It was obvious that she had been tortured, possibly for the whole two week that it had taken for him and Steve to come up with a rescue plan. God, Bucky wanted to go back in time and reject the Angel’s offer to talk, that way they never would have known that Y/n was alive. They could have kept Y/n safe.

“Bucky”

Bucky snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Y/n’s weak whimper, and he moved forward towards Y/n, smiling softly as Y/n’s hand reaching out for him.

“Hey, Baby” he cooed, and he held Y/n’s hand, his thumb rubbing sooting circles into her skin. “We’re gonna take you home, okay? We’re going to get you away from the evil bastard, alright?”

” Well, ‘this bastard’ owns her” a familiar voice spits out from the hallway behind him, and before either of them can turn around, three shots are fired at Steve’s back. Neither of the bullets make it through the shield that their bracelets provided, but it gave enough of a punch that Steve stumbled forward onto his knees, his body twisting as he dropped Y/n in the process, who doesn’t make a sound, her eyes wide at the sound of Rumlow’s voice. Steve and Bucky both watch as her head slowly turns and her eyes lock with Brock’s, which makes him smirk.

“Get up, whore” he spat out, and Y/n whimpered as she hesitantly moved onto her hands and knees, her back spasming with pain as she then slowly stood unsteadily on her feet, her body swaying slightly as she kept her eyes locked on Brock’s face, now standing in-between Brock and the two kings of Hell.

“What the fuck have you done to her, Rumlow?” Steve growled which made Y/n flinch, her head twitching to look back at Steve, but Rumlow’s disappointed cluck of his tongue, she flinched again.  
“I would have thought you’d have learnt your lesson by now, slut” Brock growled as he ignored Steve, and Y/n whimpered, her body shaking. “And to think you’re letting those two touch you, talk to you, when you are mine. I own you, or have you forgotten that? Did you look them in the eyes as well, you fucking slut?”

“No – no – I didn’t – please – don’t hurt me – I didn’t – “ Y/n shakes her head back and forth as she whimpers, and Steve’s hands clench into fists, as well as Bucky’s, at the sight of Y/n being reduced into a whimpering mess, the evidence of her torture and mind washing showing in how her body was shaking and how she was trying so hard to keep her eyes on Brock’s.

“Y/n” Steve breaths out, and Y/n’s body shudders slow down slightly at the sound of his voice.

“Baby, it’s alright, we’re here” Bucky murmurs softly, reaching out and skimming his fingers over Y/n’s shoulder, which makes her flinch but she relaxes under his innocent touch. “Come back to us, come on baby, just one step at a time”

Y/n hesitates before she gingerly moves one step back, but freezes when Rumlow growls, his eyes narrowing in anger.

“If you take one more step, Y/n, you will regret it. You’re already going to get punished just by leaving your cell without my permission. But now, I promise, you aren’t going to like your punishment”

“You will not touch her!” Steve hisses as he steps up next to Y/n and physically pushes her behind him. Y/n let’s out a yelp and her hands reach out to grasp at Steve’s shirt, fingers digging into the fabric as she freezes, her body tense before she slowly takes in a deep breath, then leans her forehead gingerly in the space between his shoulder blades, her breath edging on soft sobs as she presses herself closer to Steve.

“Oh, I’m not going to touch her, am I?” Brock smirks, and Steve growls as he feels Y/n stiffen behind him, her fingernails digging into his skin through his shirt. “Oh, I’ve touched her a lot during this last week, and I’ve enjoyed it, very much. No wonder you kept her around, who wouldn’t want to fuck her?”

While Brock was talking, Bucky was barely restraining himself from flying at him when Wanda, Sam and Loki walk out of the room, Y/n’s amputated wings which had been manipulated so they were folded was floating after them, tendrils of green, blue and red wrapping around it, causing it to float. Wanda glanced at Brock and her eyes widened, but Bucky quickly got her attention.

“Wanda, get Sam and Loki and get to where the portal was, and collect Clint on the way. We’re going to take out Brock and get Y/n to the portal as soon as we can”  
When Wanda hesitates, Bucky gently shoves her down the hallway, away from Brock but towards where Clint had disappeared down with his adopted wolf. “Go. Now”  
Wanda nods and leads the other witches down the hall, Y/n’s wings floating in front of them. Bucky watched as they moved away quickly, but Brock’s voice got his attention once again.

“Mm, it felt so good to feel her take my cock, it was practically addictive, I just had to keep coming back. Oh, and her throat, felt so fucking good to use it. Not like she could have complained, she was tied down and getting her blood siphoned out of her. I’m pretty sure I almost killed her.” Brock was boasting, a shit-eating smirk on his lips. Y/n was whimpering against Steve’s back, her legs pressed together firmly.

“Why aren’t you dead, Rumlow” he interrupts, stepping up beside Steve, shielding Y/n even more. Y/n bites back a whimper and her hand gingerly reached out so her fingertips brushed against Bucky’s arm. “I remember shooting you right in the head”

“The Almighty Lord brought me back to life” Brock sneered as he tilted his chin up defiantly, and Bucky scoffed.

“I doubt that, very much” Bucky growled. “A bullet’s a bullet, and when you get shot in the head, you don’t naturally heal from that. And we know that Hella brought you back to life”

“Ah, that fucking witch” Brock hissed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. “Always thought she was better than me, lording over me the fact that she was the one that brought me back and all the crap. But the Angel’s around here all believed that the Almighty Lord and Saviour ‘brought me back’, and the superior’s were perfectly happy with letting them think that.”

Brock had a knowing smirk on his face as he kept talking, and neither the Kings of Hell or Y/n realised what was happening until a large hand wrapped around Y/n’s neck and jerked her backwards, a yelp getting torn out of her throat as she is brutally ripped away from Bucky and Steve. Both of them turn around and growl when they see that Y/n had been pulled away by a smirking Ross, his hand wrapped securely around her throat and his other hand coiled around her waist, pulling her tight against him which made her cry out because of the harsh friction between her scarring back and Ross’s military clothes. Y/n may not have explicitly remembered being held like this by Ross, but it felt vaguely familiar to her, and to Bucky and Steve, it’s a harsh copy of when Ross kidnapped their girl and dragged her through the portal out of Hell and away from them.

Even now, Y/n refused to make eye contact with either one of them, her wide and scared eyes focused on the floor as she cried out, her body trembling under Ross’s touch. But when Ross whispered a hoarse “come on, Bitch” and started to drag her backwards down the hallway and away from Steve and Bucky, she shrieked and let out a heartbroken cry as she bucked and twisted in Ross’s grip, and both King’s of Hell saw her take a deep breath before she summoned her powers, weak tendrils of red forming around her hands. She started to scream in pain as she sent a bolt of red flying through the air in-between Bucky and Steve, and when Steve turned around, he saw that it had stuck Brock in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards, the gun that was in his hand falling to the ground.

Y/n’s screams drew Steve’s attention again, and he watched in horror as the air around her rippled and her body went painfully straight as electricity sped through her body, a hoarse wail forced through her lips. Ross still had a hold on her, a smirk on her face as Y/n finally goes limp in his arms, her breath heaving as tears fell down her cheeks from the pain.

“Let her go, Ross!” Steve barked as his own hand sparked with his powers, as did Bucky’s, but Ross only shrugs, shaking his head as he pulls Y/n’s limp and almost unconscious body away from them.

“She’s going to be a better soldier than both of you” he promises, and Steve growls and go to run after them but Brock launches himself at Steve’s back, sending him falling to the floor. Steve and Brock both wrestle for a second before Steve manages to heave himself on top and looks at Bucky.

“Go, Buck! Get our girl back!” he commanded, and Bucky hesitates before he nods and runs down the hallway and turns a corner, following the trail of small blood drops that must have come from Y/n’s back wound.

Steve looked back down at Brock, growling as he pinned the man underneath him, completely helpless when he used his own body weight to hold him down.

“I’m going to kill you, Rumlow” he rumbled, and Brock let out a strained chuckle as he tried to heave Steve’s body off him.

“You wouldn’t kill me, Rogers, you’re too weak” he sneered, and that’s when Steve let out a strained laugh, locking eyes with Brock, who saw the fire build in his eyes, the flames flickering with anger.

“You don’t know what I am” Steve spat out, pulling back a closed fist and landing a punch that sent Brock’s head snapping back. “ But I am a King of Hell, and you have hurt me, and Bucky, and worst of all, Y/n. So for that, you are going to pay”

 

Bucky was sprinting down the hallway, but in the background, he could hear the distant sounds of Brock’s screams. It didn’t bother him, so he kept on running.


	12. Chapter 12

Bucky could hear the mumbled whimpers coming from Y/n, small moans of ‘no, no, no, no’ echoing through the corridors. It was oddly quiet and reminded Bucky of when Ross stole Y/n from him in Steve, back in Hell.

You see, Hell was an extremely large place, so there were ‘supervisors’, demons that watched over certain parts of Hell and yearly they would have a meeting. The demons were polite enough to the Kings of Hell, knowing that they could eviscerate the rude demons with a click of their fingers, but bringing someone as innocent and beautiful as Y/n? That was just asking for trouble.

Steve and Bucky had reluctantly left Y/n and teleported to an abandoned warehouse and had started their meeting. About halfway through, men had poured into the through the doors and into the warehouse, guns in their hands and bullets flying. It took about 10 minutes before the kings of Hell and the other demons annihilated them, and it only took one glance between the two kings and they both teleported back to the throne room in Hell. They had been frantically checking every room and hallway as they looked for Y/n, and only when they had heard the gunshots did Steve finally snap, his eyes wild as he let out a wild roar that echoed to what Bucky imagined was the far reaches of the hallways in Hell. He remembered running, calling out his girl’s name until he finally heard her scream his name, then Steve’s. Bucky was angry, as was Steve, and he could barely contain himself when Y/n had yelled out again, ‘ Get off me, Ross!”

Steve had called out again, asking where Y/n was, and Y/n had started to call back when she got cut off by her own pained cry. Bucky could still remember the horror he felt when he and Steve had burst into the hallway, and he saw Y/n getting dragged backwards towards a large blue portal that was set in a doorway, blood streaming out of wounds in her shoulder and her left wing lying limp, no control holding it up.

Bucky could remember it clearly when Y/n had whimpered at the growls that he and Steve were making, and how scared he was as he tried to smile and look calm as he hushed her, his voice smooth as he calmed her down, reassured her that they weren’t angry at her. Why would they? They were furious at Ross for taking her, but they would never be angry at her.

Bucky remembered time seeming to skip before both he and Steve yelled out as Ross dragged a fighting Y/n backwards through the portal, her eyes wide as she shrieked their name, tears streaming down her face as her eyes locked with Steve’s, and she yelled out something that confused both Bucky and Steve. “Don’t blame Sam!”

 

Bucky blinked out of his memories when Y/n screams, and he rounds a corner and snarls as he sees Ross and Y/n at the end of the hall, Ross brutally shoving Y/n into the room. Y/n was off balance and feel onto her knees, and Ross turns around and sneers at Bucky before slamming the door shut.

Bucky lets out a wordless yell as he raced forward, red tendrils of his power writhing around his wrists, and when he reaches the door, he slams his closed fist into the metal, making a large dent in it.

“Y/n?” He hollered through the door as he took a step back and slammed his boot into it, crumpling the metal a little more.

“Bucky!” Y/n whimpered, and Bucky saw red as he heard Y/n yelp and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Bucky let out an inarticulate yell as he kicked the door in, the metal door flying across the room and he ran in, growling when he saw that Y/n was strapped into a metal chair, restraints arounds her bare calves and wrists while a bulky metal headset was wrapped halfway around her head. Y/n was struggling, her eyes squeezed shut as a red handprint blossomed on her cheek. Ross was standing behind her and the chair, a sly smirk on his face as he held a remote in his hand, his thumb poised over a button.

“Hello, Barnes” Ross sneers, and Y/n’s eyes flick open, eyes wide at the mention of Bucky’s name. Y/n’s eyes flick around the room before they focus on Bucky, almost going to look at his face but she shudders and focuses on his chest.

“What the fuck are you doing, Ross?” Bucky spat out as he took a step closer but stops in uncertainty when Ross tenses and holds up the remote in his hand threateningly.

“I’m going to make Rumlow’s whore the best soldier we’ve ever had”

“She is not Rumlow’s!” Bucky hisses, hands clenching by his sides and in his anger, his wings burst into view, practically bristling in anger.

Y/n let’s out a little gasp at Bucky display of dominance, and her eyes widen as they travel from Bucky’s chest to his wings, mouth falling open in wonder as she gazed at his wings. Bucky couldn’t help but smirk at this, his pride at being able to make his girl stare at him in awe making him shudder minutely.

Y/n’s shoulders twitch and her glazed eyes clear. She blinks, and her back arches and she screeches in pain.

“My back! Oh God!”

“Shut up!” Ross snarled as his free hand grabbed at Y/n’s hair, yanking her head back so her head was facing up and looking away from Bucky. Y/n whimpered, her eyes licking away from Ross as tears of pain well up in her eyes.

Bucky hated himself for using Y/n’s pain as a distraction, but when Ross was distracted, Bucky risked a step forward, then another one. Ross noticed, and his eyes narrowed as his thumb started to press down on the remote, but Bucky let out a roar as he thrust his hand forward and a tendril of red smoke flies toward Ross, sharpening into a point as it buried itself in Ross’s throat.

Ross dropped like a stone and Bucky hurried to Y/n, his girl, whose eyes were still focused on the ceiling as she whimpered, her limbs straining weakly at her restraints.

“Hey baby it’s me, it’s Bucky” Bucky said softly as he let his hand hover over her knee, not touching but attempting to comfort her in any way he can. “Come on, little Angel, it’s me”

“Bucky” Y/n whimpered, her hand twitching towards him slightly, and Bucky quickly laces his hand with hers, squeezing gently as he reached out with his other hand and ripped away the restraint that pinned down her other hand. He tossed it to the side, but when he heard a small ‘click’, his head whipped to the side just in time to see the remote that Ross had been holding fall out of his hand, the button pressed, as Ross breathed his last breath. 

The chair began to whir and the metal headset started to tighten around Y/n’s head, lighting up as the chair began to make a low hum.

“No!” Bucky yelled and he frantically started to rip off all the restraints as the headset fully closed around Y/n’s head, covering her left eye and right cheek.

“Bucky!” Y/n yelled, and Y/n makes eye contact with Bucky, her eyes wild and full of fear as she starts to scream.

Her jaw clenched and her uncovered eye rolled up into her head as she spasmed in the chair, a hoarse scream audible behind her clenched teeth.

“Fuck!” Bucky swore as he grabbed the metal headrest with both hands and pulled, ripping it away from Y/n’s face and breaking it off the chassis of the chair, flinging the pieces to the side just as Y/n went limp and slumped forward. Bucky catches her, cradling her body to his chest.

“Shit, we gotta go” Bucky murmured to himself as he scooped an unconscious Y/n into his arms and stood up, pointedly ignoring Ross’s dead body as he strode out of the room.

 

Bucky jogged down the hallways that he had run through when he was following Y/n and Ross but faltered when he reached the hallway that he had left Steve and Brock in.

The hallway was covered in blood. It was splattered across the walls and pooled across the floor. Out of the corner of Bucky’s eye, he even saw some drops on the ceiling.

There was a tall figure standing in the hallway, drenched in blood. And under the red covering, Bucky recognised it to be Steve, his blond hair dotted with blood while his hands looked like they had been dipped in red paint.

“Stevie?”

Steve’s breath pauses for a second before his breathing starts again, and he slowly turns around to face Bucky. His eyes were wide and his pupils were dilated, dots of blood splattered diagonally across his face. His lips parted slightly when he saw Bucky, and the corners of his lips turn down slightly when his gaze flicks down to look at Y/n.

“Steve, baby, what happened?” Bucky asked carefully as he took a step closer to Steve, ignoring the squelch when his boot stepped right in the middle of a puddle of blood.

Steve looks down at his feet as he steps to the side, to reveal Brock’s limp body which was bloodied and almost ripped apart. Bucky bit back a gasp and then he noticed that Brock was on his stomach, and that his shoulder blades, where his wings would have appeared, were torn and bloody, just like Y/n’s was, and that his actual wings were flung onto the floor a few feet away from his body, a dead, ashy colour.

“Oh sweetheart, Stevie” Bucky cooed as he shifted his grasp on Y/n so he was carrying her in his right arm and his right wing was supporting her as well, and he moved forward till he was a foot away from Steve, his left hand extended out to Steve. “C’mere Sweetheart, gonna take us home, okay?”

Steve whimpered quietly and reached out but stopped, looking between his bloody, outstretched hand and Bucky’s clean one.

“Steve, it’s okay. Take my hand and I’ll take us all home”

“Home” Steve murmured, and he gingerly took Bucky’s hand, holding on tightly like it was his lifeline.

“Okay Steve, we’re going to need to run, okay? I want you to run straight to the portal. Don’t stop for anyone, or anything, just straight to the portal. Do you understand?”

“Yeah Buck, I understand” Steve murmured, eyes slipping shut for a moment before he opens them again and moves away, his hand slipping out of Bucky’s, leaving a slick streak of blood across Bucky’s palm before he jogs away.

Bucky sighs and cradles Y/n properly again before setting off at a run after Steve, keeping him in his sight as he followed him out of the facility. All the hallways were littered with the corpses of angels who were all missing their heads. Bucky supposed that’s why there weren’t so many soldiers around, because they were all, well, dead. Most likely the work of that giant wolf that seemed to be following Clint everywhere.

 

Soon enough, Steve ran through the entrance that they had both entered in, and Bucky ran through it as well, two seconds after Steve. The door shut behind him, and he saw Steve looking back at him uncertainly.

“Go, Stevie!” Bucky yells, and Steve turns and sprints across the field with Bucky following behind him, heading towards the small clearing where the portal had spat them out.

Y/n was still limp in his arms, her head lolling against his shoulder, but she let out a small groan when he jostled her too much.

“Ssh, Y/n, gonna get you home, gonna fix you up. I promise”

Bucky watches Steve dart into the trees and follows him, gasping in relief when he sees the familiar black portal right where it had been, with Steve nervously waiting next to Clint, who was tapping his foot as he watched Bucky sprint towards them.

“Jesus, took your time, didn’t ya?” Clint joked, but he froze when he saw Y/n’s limp body and the burns that were over her left eye and right cheek.

“Oh shit. Okay, um Hella? We’re sending Y/n and Bucky through, please get Bruce and Tony to prep the medical lab”

Clint’s eyes flash gold and he beckons Bucky forward. Steve is watching Bucky nervously, and Bucky flashes him a small smile.

“It’ll be okay, Stevie. I promise”

Steve nods minutely, and Bucky takes a deep breath as he cradles Y/n closer to his chest and steps into the portal.

Y/n is still unconscious but she subconsciously pushes into him as the black tendrils of the portal writhe across both of their skin, pushing them forward. A small whimper gets pulled out from between Y/n’s lips, and all Bucky can do is squeeze her tighter as the portal just pushes him through further until he is practically shoved out of the portal and back into the familiar atmosphere of Hell, where everyone was waiting for them.

As Bucky gasped as he stumbled out of the portal onto the throne room floor, Bruce and Tony ran forward, pushing a gurney in-between them. Bucky instinctively tightens his grip on Y/n, which makes her wiggle slightly in her unconscious state. 

“Come on, Barnes, put her down and we’ll take her to medical” Tony prompts, and Bucky hisses through his teeth before he gently lays Y/n down on the gurney, not missing the way that Y/n unconsciously grips onto Y/n’s hand before he pulls away, brushing his fingertips over Y/n’s cheek before Tony and Bruce are rolling the gurney away, Bruce checking Y/n’s pulse while Tony waves a scanning device over Y/n’s body, wincing at the amount of bruises and cuts that were scattered over her body.

Bucky stares after them, and flinches when a warm, familiar hand lands on his shoulder, and a familiar body leans against his shoulder.

“Bucky” Steve murmurs into Bucky’s ear, arms winding around Bucky’s waist and careful not to crush Bucky’s wings. “Bucky, we got her back. She’s home”

Bucky smiles to himself and leans back into Steve, letting his head fall back against Steve’s shoulder, a dopey smile on his face.

“That’s right, Stevie, we got our girl home.” Bucky paused and looked down, chuckling quietly as he saw Steve’s bloody hands smearing blood across his shirt. “Come on, let’s go get you cleaned up and changed, then we’ll go see our girl”

“Promise?

“I promise”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was brought to my attention that this chapter and the previous got mixed up before (thank you, you know who you are), so I'm sorry for any confusion for those who read this while the chapters were mixed up

Bucky didn’t know what he was expecting when he and Steve got cleaned up and went down to see Y/n, but he wasn’t expecting to see Bruce lying unconscious by the wall with Tony standing protectively over him, trying to calm down a scared Y/n who was crouching in the corner of the room.

“Whoa! What happened in here?” Bucky yelled as he rushed into the room, and Y/n cowered against the wall even more, head ducking down, not making eye contact with anyone.

“Sir, she was unconscious when we brought her in, and we were just going to check her pulse when she woke up, and since Bruce was closest, she used her powers to fling him into the wall.” Tony paused, looking at her with his eyes narrowed slightly. “Now I think about it, she seemed almost surprised that she could use her powers, and she refused to look at me and just retreated into the corner.”

Bucky took in a deep breath and turned to look at Y/n to already see Steve crouched a few feet away from her, his hands held up, palms forward, in a gesture of peace.

“Y/n?” Steve whispered, and Y/n trembled slightly at her name, her head twitching up slightly before looking down again. “Y/n, it’s me, Steve”

“ I – I don’t” Y/n murmured quietly, and Bucky went to crouch near Steve as well.

“Doll – “

Y/n flinched at the nickname, and she jerked back so hard that her head knocked against the wall, making her whimper in pain.

“Shit” Bucky swore quietly to himself, then looked up again. “Y/n, it’s alright, I promise. Steve is here, and Bucky is here. No ones going to hurt you”

“I don’t – know you” Y/n hissed, and Steve bit back a gasp, which prompts Bucky to rest a comforting hand on his thigh. “I don’t know them either and they tried to do something” Y/n pointed without looking at Tony and Bruce, who was slowly starting to wake up.

“Oh, Darling, they were just trying to help you, that’s all, I swear” Bucky coos, and Y/n just twitches.

“Y/n, do you know where you are?” Steve asks quietly.

“Somewhere – different” she murmured, tilting her head up slightly so she could look at Steve’s knees. “Different from before, but I don’t know how”

“Y/n, you were captured and held in Heaven, where the air was poisonous for you, draining your powers” Bucky said softly. “But Steve and I, as well as everyone else, we found you and brought you back. Back to Hell”

“Hell - doesn’t hurt me” Y/n murmured, looking up slightly again so she can see Bucky’s chest, still refusing to look either of them in the eyes.

“That’s right, because you are a Fallen Angel”

At those words, Y/n flinches and her hands fly up to her head. “Agh! I fell, I fell so far”

Y/n shakes her head like she’s trying to shake away the bad memories, and whimpers quietly. Steve glances at Bucky, concerned.

“Y/n, what do you remember?” Bucky asks carefully, hand unintentionally tightening on Steve’s thigh.

“Everything is faded” Y/n murmurs. “ I remember pain, and torture, and a man – he – he – owned me”

“No” Steve said immediately. “I don’t know if you remember but you said the exact same thing when we found you in Heaven, and I’ll tell you what I told you then. That you are not his, but ours. We claimed you with hickies and words of affection rather than violent bruises and orders. Y/n, we love you so much, and it nearly broke us when you were kidnapped”

There were tears running down Y/n’s face, and she sniffed, her hand lifting up to brush her fingertips over her throat.

“It took us two weeks to find where you had been taken and figure out how to get to you, and I am so sorry that it took us that long to rescue you. We don’t know what that bastard did to you, not entirely.”

Y/n’s breath was shaky, and her eyes slipped closed as she grabbed at her head again. “Blond. I remember a blond”

Steve twitches slightly. “What else, Y/n?”

“Blue wings and eyes filled with fire” Y/n murmurs, and she turns her head to face Steve, her eyes rising a little higher so she’s looking at his chin. Steve attempts to duck his head to catch her eyes but she just shifts her eyes to his collarbone.

“Blue wings like this?” Steve asks as his navy blue wings burst into view and curl around him, and he extends his right wing so the tip of his wing is almost brushing Y/n’s knee. She shifts her gaze and stares wide eyed at it, her hand reaching down to gently caress the feathers.

“Steve” she mutters, her fingers twitching as Steve’s feathers shift slightly at her touch. “ I remember you, Stevie”

“What else do you remember?” Steve asks gently, his own hand resting on top of Bucky’s, who was deathly quiet, tears brimming in the corner of his eyes.

Y/n frowns to herself. “Scars. Grey wings like metal and scars”

Bucky let out a soft sigh of relief and let his wings burst into view, and after a second of delay, he waves his hand over his left wing to reveal the scars, then he gently extended his wing so it was next to Y/n’s left leg. She inhales sharply and reaches out, hesitating when her fingertips are mere centimetres away from the scarred wing.

“It’s okay, Y/n, you can touch” Bucky murmured, breath hitching slightly as Y/n’s fingers traces over the scarred feathers. Y/n let’s out a small sigh as she buries her fingers through the feathers, and she switches her gaze to look at Bucky’s collarbone as she holds out one hand, which was shaking slightly.

“Your arm?” 

Bucky pauses before he lets the scars on his left arm show, and he shuffled closer so he can rest his hand comfortably in her grasp. She let’s out a soft sigh and pulls him closer, lifting her other hand to use her fingertips and trace the scars littered across Bucky’s skin.

“Oh, Bucky” she murmured, and Bucky could have cried with joy from hearing his name tumble from her lips.

“Hey, baby. It’s so fucking good to have you home”

“Home” she murmured, fingertips grazing his skin, tracing down his palm and down his fingers. “I remember feeling scared. Scared that you would never come and find me”

“Oh, baby girl” Bucky coos as he gently curls his fingers towards his palm, the pads of his fingers brushing against Y/n’s. “We would never leave you. You are ours, remember, and we are yours”

“I’m yours?” Y/n looks up in her surprise, her eyes managing to land on Bucky’s lips as he smiled.

“Yeah, darling, we are yours. Ever since Tony and Clint dragged you into our throne room, we knew you were something special. And we just couldn’t resist such a pretty little thing like yourself”

Y/n smiles shyly and blushes as she looks down, then she pales.

“Tony” she murmurs, before looking past Bucky and Steve and focusing on Tony’s chest.

“Tony – Tony, I am so sorry” she gushed, but Tony waved it off.

“It’s okay, Y/n, hell, Bruce can handle more than your powers especially in your weakened state, he was just surprised, that’s all”

“Tony” Bruce hissed as he cradled an icepack to the back of his head. “Shut up”

“I am sorry, though Bruce” Y/n focuses on Bruce’s shoulder, a frown on her lips.

“It’s alright, Y/n. Nothing better than a concrete wall to wake a man up in the morning”

Tony snickered, and Y/n found herself smiling gently, but when she goes to lean back against the wall, she yelps and flinches away from the wall. Her eyes widen, and she starts to tremble, her body full on shuddering as she started to gasp.

“My back, what happened? B – Bucky – Steve, What happened to my wings!”

Y/n crumples forward, leaning her hands on her knees, the white scars on her back fading away to reveal the bloodied gore and left over muscles, visible to everyone in the room. Tony and Bruce gasp in the background, and Bucky’s jaw stiffens while Steve bites back a growl.

“Okay, babygirl, I need you to sit up for me” Bucky says firmly, his hand hovering over Y/n’s shoulder, but he doesn’t touch her as he saw her flinch from the warmth exuded from his hand.

“What happened, Bucky?” Y/n whimpers, tears making their way down her cheeks as she slowly pulled herself upright.

“Y/n, what do you remember last about your wings?” Steve asks gently, and Y/n takes in a deep breath, her gaze focused on the floor in front of her.

“I- I was strapped to the table, and the lady – Ms Potts? – she injected me with something that made my body numb, I couldn’t move. They – they flipped me over onto my stomach – and he - Rumlow – he came in and started talking. How you only liked me because of my wings, how you liked me with your wing colors” Y/n pales, her eyes widening as she shrinks down into herself, her body trembling.

“Y/n? What’s wrong?” Steve asks in concern, but she quickly shakes her head.

“No – nothing’s wrong” Y/n stutters out, but her eyes were wide, and both men could tell that there was something that she was holding back, but they let it slide.

“Y/n, it’s okay. Keep going” Bucky encouraged, and Y/n shuddered.

“I heard the assistants start up a hand saw – and – and – they used it on me. I remember screaming” Y/n pauses, seeing the enraged looks on Bucky and Steve’s faces. “There was a lot of screaming until I passed out”

“Oh, Y/n” Bucky says sadly, and Y/n stays silent, looking down at her hands.

“Baby, why did Tony say that you seemed surprised to be able to use your powers?”

Y/n flinches, her hands clenching into fists.

“Anytime I used them, it would hurt. Electricity, burning through me. I – I learnt not to use it”

“Oh, baby girl” Steve coos, his lips turned down in a frown. “Is this why you don’t want us to touch you?”

“No – no” I stutter, shaking my head. “Rumlow, h-h-he touched me. He fucked me – used me”

Bucky and Steve were growling, deep in their chests,, and Y/n instinctively flinched away, her eyes still focused on the ground.

“This is why you won’t look anyone in the eye” Steve says, not as a question, but as a statement. Y/n gulps, and nods.

“He hurt me if I looked anyone in the eye that wasn’t him. He hurt me so bad, Stevie” Y/n whimpers, her hands clutching into fists almost compulsively.

“I’m so sorry, Baby, we are so so sorry” Steve murmurs, and he gingerly held out a hand to her, palm facing upwards, giving me the choice of taking his hand, or not. Y/n stares at it for a moment, body full-on shuddering. Her breath catches before she slowly stretches out her clenched fingers, flexing them gingerly. She then slowly reaches out with her left hand, her fingertips just brushing Steve’s.

“Not gonna hurt ya, baby girl. Never gonna hurt some one I love. It’d be like hurting Bucky. I could never do that” Steve murmurs, his fingers twitching as he restrains himself from reaching forward without her permission. She lets her fingertips brush down the length of his index and middle finger till she reaches his palm. She holds there for a moment, letting his fingertips brush against her palm. She let out a sigh, and gingerly put her hand in his, her fingers clutching around his wrist and clings to his hand like she was holding onto a lifeline. Steve returned the sentiment, clutching her hand firmly in his.

“There ya go, Y/n. Doing so well, baby” Steve coos, and she let out a tear-less sob. Bucky was watching, barely holding back tears when he notices Wanda standing behind the wall of glass that made up one of the walls in the medical lab that they were in. Bucky leant over and pressed a gentle kiss to Steve’s forehead before he stands and heads out the door, taking one last glance at Y/n who was clutching to Steve’s hand with a hidden strength, before leaving the room and walking up to Wanda.

“How is she?” Wanda whispered, looking through the window as Y/n, and Bucky shook his head.

“Not good, Wanda. She’s been tortured and mind washed into becoming submissive, obeying orders of the one that tortured her. That fucking Rumlow. Steve tore him to pieces, ripped his wing off just like what happened to Y/n”

“Speaking of her wings – “Wanda starts, and Bucky’s head snaps towards her. Wanda looks down at her hands before looking back up at Bucky. “Myself and the other witches put a spell on the wings when we brought it back so it would be preserved, and – well, Hella seems to believe that she is strong enough to – reattach her wings. Just like they were before”

Bucky’s frozen, staring at her with wide eyes.

“What?” he spat out, and Wanda sighs.

“She thinks that she can give Y/n her wings back”

“How – they’ve been entirely detached for at least half a week, how would that even work?”

“And the places where they were cut off are still fresh! Including the muscles that still remain at the bases of Y/n’s wings! The tissues and muscles are still alive, Bucky!” Wanda exclaims, and Bucky stumbles into the glass, pressing his hands against it in order to keep himself upright. He looks through the glass at Steve and Y/n, how Steve was deathly still as Y/n gently explored his forearm with tender fingertips, exploring the veins and muscles that she found there.

“Where are her wings?” Bucky asks quietly as Steve gingerly reached out and covered Y/n’s hand with his own, squeezing gently, comforting her.

“We put them in your bedroom, Sir” Wanda reported, and Bucky nodded in understanding. “We also got some of her clothes to get her covered. “Wanda holds up a duffel bag, which was bulging full of clothes. “We got her some options”

Bucky turns to Wanda, gratefulness evident in his eyes. “Thank you, Wanda. Thank you so much”

“It’s not problem, Sir” Wanda blinks back tears. “She’s family, really”

Wanda quickly hands off the bag to Bucky, and with a nod, walks away. Bucky clutches the bag to him tightly before heading back into the room, careful to not make any sudden movements or loud noises incase he spooked Y/n. But there wasn’t any worry, because Y/n was totally involved with Steve, who was talking quietly to her as he sat behind her, her back facing his chest with his legs on either side of her waist as he carefully braided her hair, constantly talking to her, telling her how good she was and how proud of her he was.

“So good, baby girl, so good for me. Always loved braiding your hair, makes me feel calm” Steve murmurs quietly as he does Y/n’s hair in a French braid that started from the crown of her head. The plait, when finished, would finish half way down her back.

Y/n’s head twitched towards Bucky when he entered the room, but Steve gently nudged her ribs with his knee and she relaxed again.

“Bucky” she murmurs in greeting, and Bucky kneels next to Steve as he ties off her braid with a hair tie that he had procured from somewhere in his pocket that he sometimes used for Bucky’s hair when he wanted Bucky to tie it back.

“Hey, baby girl. Wanda just came in and brought some clothes for you. Said there’s a selection.” Bucky said cheerfully, and Y/n turned to looks at the duffel bag, then looked at Bucky’s collarbone.

“Can you help?”

Bucky blinks, his gaze flicking to Steve before looking back at Y/n. “Yeah, Y/n, of course” Bucky springs up and grabs a couple of handtowels and wets them in the sink, only realising now that Tony and Bruce had left the room, and he comes back to find that Steve had gotten Y/n to stand up, and she was clutching at Steve’s hand, her head ducked so her breath was ghosting over Steve’s neck.

“It’s okay, Y/n, it’s alright. You tell us if you want us to stop, and we’ll stop” Steve promises and Bucky nods in agreement.

“You control the show, Y/n. We’ll do what you say.” Bucky says, and Y/n nods, her eyes fluttering closed as she gestures for them to start.

Bucky nods and slips onto his knees in front of her, handing a wet towel to Steve, and Bucky reaches down and focuses on Y/n’s legs while Steve starts on her arms. They use soft, gentle strokes, with Bucky almost reverently cleaning her feet while Steve wipes her hands clean. They gradually work their way up her legs and down her arms, till Steve had cleaned her arms, shoulders and back and Y/n cleaned her feet, her calves and halfway up her thighs, which is when she shudders and whispers ‘stop’

Bucky and Steve instantly pull back, both looking at her anxiously.

“Are you okay?” Steve murmured, and Y/n nods tightly as her eyes squeeze shut.

“Just, give me a second. Please”

“Of course, Baby, of course”

Bucky and Steve wait with bated breath as Y/n breaths in and out, then nods. Bucky looks up at Steve, gesturing for him to go first. Steve nods, and lifts his hand to tenderly but professionally wipe his washcloth over Y/n’s breasts and neck, moving down to caress her stomach. Y/n let’s out a soft sigh and leans against Steve’s solid body, and Steve presses a kiss to Y/n’s forehead.

“Doing so well, Y/n, so well” Steve murmurs, and Y/n whimpers as she looks down at Bucky, who smiles reassuringly at her.

“I’m gonna go slowly, Y/n. You say stop, and I’ll stop, alright?”

Y/n nods, and Bucky let’s out a soft breath as he reached around and gently wiped down the back of Y/n’s thighs, right under her buttocks, then softly wipes the cloth over her ass, gently massaging the tops of her buttocks. She sighs quietly, and Bucky moves back to the front of her and gently caresses her pubis bone. Bucky won’t go farther then that, so he signals that he’s done by resting his forehead against her stomach, breathing softly.

Y/n tenses slightly under Bucky’s forehead, but he feels her relax after a moment, and he hums when Y/n’s fingers find their way to his hair, gently winding and pulling at the strands that she finds there.

“Bucky” she murmurs, and Bucky hums back.

“That’s right, Y/n, it’s me.” Bucky presses a gentle kiss to Y/n’s stomach then pulls back. “Come on, little Angel, let’s get you dressed”

Y/n and Steve murmur in agreement, and Bucky grabs the duffel bag, pulling out all the clothes and laying them out in piles.

“Looks like Wanda included some of our stuff as well, Stevie” Bucky chuckles, and gestures for Y/n t pick and choose. Y/n looks down, smiling gently as se recognised some of the clothes at Steve and Bucky’s. She gingerly pointed at a large red Henley, a pair of grey sweatpants, grey socks, plain black underwear and bra, and a large black tanktop.

“Those please” she says softly, and Bucky nods. He helps her step into the underwear, and Steve helps her into the bra. Then they help her into the sweatpants, tanktop and socks, and as the last item, almost like a security blanket, both Bucky and Steve help slip the red Henley over Y/n’s head and onto her body. She huddled closer to herself under the clothes, smiling shyly to herself.

“Comfy” she murmurs. “Smells like you both”

“That’s ‘cause it’s our stuff” Steve chuckles, and Y/n chuckles weakly as well.

“We love you, Y/n” Bucky murmurs, and Y/n grabs both of their hands in each of hers, squeezing tightly.

“I love you both, too”


	14. Chapter 14

Y/n was napping on a dark red couch in the throne room, curled up on herself with her knees tucked up to her chest and her forehead resting on her knees, her hands tucked up in the too long sleeves of Bucky’s red Henley. Her hair had fallen over her face, the strands moving back and forth with each breath that she took. Bucky and Steve watches her from the other side of the room, their senses attuned to her breathing and movement.

All the witches were watching the Kings of Hell with cautious eyes, watching how they both twitch when Y/n groans quietly in her sleep, her hands flexing and clenching into fists in the material of the grey sweatpants she was wearing.

“Your highnesses” Wanda murmurs, and Bucky nudged Steve as he turned around to face Wanda, prompting Steve to do the same.

“Maximoff” Bucky nods his permission to talk, and Wanda glances around her fellow witches before looking at Helle, who was leaning against the wall, Fenrir lying at her feet, his black fur rising up and down with each breath, yellow eyes gleaming.

“Well, everyone else and I have been discussing the possibility of Hella – reattaching – Y/n’s wings back to her body, and we have decided that we want to lend her our strength, so there is no doubt that she can do it safely and securely”

“Lend your power?” Steve’s eyebrows furrows in confusion.

“If we end up doing the reattaching procedure, we would have to hold up the matching ends of Y/n’s detached wings to the proper places on her shoulderblades, and ideally, we would have to hold the wings in place, make sure they don’t reattach wrong. So, in doing that, we can lend Hella our power just for a moment, making her stronger and more powerful, and therefore, more likely to be able to finish the procedure” Wanda explains, and Steve and Bucky nod in understanding, glancing at each other and silently communicate to each other before Y/n let’s out a heartbreaking whimper and starts to thrash around on the couch with her eyes squeezed shut, her mouth open in a silent scream.

“Y/n?” Bucky and Steve rush over Y/n and Bucky unintentionally reaches out to touch her shoulder, which made Y/n lash out with her powers, sending Bucky flying into a nearby wall, his grunt echoing in the space.

Y/n’s hands were covered in writhing red tendrils as she thrashed around on the crouch, whimpers falling out of her mouth.

“No – Rumlow – please, I didn’t – please don’t hurt me God it hurts so much” Y/n cries out, and Steve kneels in front of her, watching her anxiously as she continued to cry out.

“Y/n, I need you to listen to me. If you can hear me, you need to know that you are safe” Steve practically begs. “Baby, you are not with Rumlow anymore. Rumlow can’t hurt you now. You’re down in Hell with us, Steve and Bucky”

Y/n gradually stops thrashing around on the couch, but her hands were still covered in her power, and her head thrashed back and forth, her face twisted in fear and pain.

“Little angel, you’re alright. You’re safe down here with us” Steve murmurs, but Y/n shakes her head.

“No – he hurt me so bad. Abused me, used me, stole my wings from me” Y/n whines, and Bucky joins Steve after he got up and brushed himself off from being thrown into a wall, kneeling next to him.

“Abused you?” Bucky murmured, and Y/n’s head twitched towards him, tears appearing in the corners of her closed eyes.

“You hit me, shoved your cock in my cunt and my throat, sliced open my skin and stabbed my thighs and shoulders. God you used a bullet wound in my shoulder as a knife sheath” Y/n sobbed, the tendrils of red smoke creeping up her arms and even curling around her neck. “You hurt me for looking people in the eyes who weren’t you, punching me, fucking choking me with your come and dick down my throat!”

Everyone was frozen, the only movement was Bucky’s left hand, which was digging into the floor, leaving furrows that dug at least three centimetres deep.

Steve let out a deep breath that was shaky, and slowly, carefully reached out and cupped Y/n’s face, his thumb wiping away Y/n’s tears. Y/n flinched away at first, a small cry coming from her mouth, but Steve just hushes her gently, his fingertips gently pressing into the skin of her jaw, his thumb brushing away the constant stream of tears.

“You’re okay, baby, not gonna let anyone hurt you ever again” Steve murmured.

“You told me that the kings of Hell only fucked me because at first I was a pure angel just to be corrupted, then because they’re pretty blue and grey and my white mixed together, and now you had stolen my wings, I would be stuck with you, Rumlow. That you wouldn’t kill me, you’d make me suffer!” Y/n heaved in a deep breath, jaw clenching as she let out a heartbreaking whimper. Then she whispered, the red tendrils tightening around her neck. “You said that Angels could have soulmates. That soulmates wing colours would change to match their soulmates, but it couldn’t be proven because all Angel’s had white wings”

“Y/n - ” Bucky whispers, tears trailing down his face.

“My wing colours changed to match my soulmates! Fucking navy blue and metal grey! And you took them from me, you took my fucking wings, my fucking proof!” Y/n screamed, and then promptly choked as the already tight tendrils around her neck tautened like a noose, Y/n’s eyes flying open, staring unseeing up at the ceiling.

“Oh God” Wanda leapt forward and with a quick tap to the forehead, Y/n falls unconscious, her powers fading away. Her body becomes limp on the couch, her breathing becoming regular again.

As Wanda pulls back, Bucky falls against Steve, tears running down his face, choked sobs pushing from out of his throat. He clutches at Steve’s shirt, turning his head to push against Steve’s shoulder.

“Soulmates, Stevie, she’s our soulmate” Bucky cries out, and Steve viciously bites his bottom lip as he pulls Bucky into his lap, cradling Bucky to his chest as tears of his own fall down his cheeks. Steve rocks Bucky back and forth, cupping the back of his head with his hand.

“I’m sorry, Bucky, please don’t cry it’s okay, it’s okay” Steve croons, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s hair, and he sighed as he felt the smaller body pressed against him start to shake, and he knew that it was anger that was making him shake, not crying.

“Should’a brought fucking Rumlow down here with us, made him regret ever touching our girl” Bucky growled as he roughly nuzzled at Steve’s neck then pushed away from him, Bucky’s face contorted with rage. His teeth were bared slightly as his wings flared out behind him, looking more like metal in the light and the harsh attack position it was in. He had an iron grip on Steve’s arm, but his wings sagged when he heard the fearful whimper that came from the couch. He looked up and saw that Y/n was staring wide eyed at him, nose flaring with panic, and she whimpers again when Bucky makes eye contact with her, her fingers digging into the soft material of the couch.

“Bucky?” Y/n blinked back tears as she quickly looked away from him, and Bucky’s aura of anger quickly faded away as he moved forward and dropped to his knees right in front of Y/n.

“Y/n, oh baby girl, I’m sorry you saw me so angry, I’m sorry” Bucky murmured, his head hanging with shame, and he stays like that for a moment, breathing heavily as he fought to regain control over his emotions, and he flinched slightly when gentle and hesitant fingers brush away the strands of hair that was hanging in Bucky’s face. He looked up in surprise, and his breath hitched as he saw tears tracking their way down his girl’s face, but she was smiling weakly as she focused on Bucky’s chin, and gently brushed her fingers over his cheek.

“Y/n?” Bucky murmurs in confusion, and Y/n brushed her fingertips over the crease in between his eyebrows and smoothed it out gently, avoiding his gaze.

“It’s okay, Bucky. It’s just that anger makes me scared, causes a very bad reaction, that’s all.” Y/n explains, looking down at her lap, pulling her hand back from Bucky’s face and fiddles with the edges of the red Henley that she pulls down to cover her hands. “Reminds me of being back with – him.”

“Oh Y/n” Steve murmurs as he settles on his knees next to Bucky, and Y/n’s gaze flicks up and she smiles weakly, her hand reaching out to brush her fingers over Steve’s hands. 

“I’m sorry, Stevie, I’m – tainted goods – “ Y/n was oddly calm as she talked, her hands grasping one of Steve’s, turning it this way and that as she examined it, looking at the various scars that were there.

“Don’t say that, Y/n” Bucky murmurs as he shakes his head, and Y/n sighs, looking down at her lap.

“I am though. I’ve been – taken by Rumlow, my wings have been taken from me. I’m not – an Angel any more, or a Fallen Angel” 

“Actually, about that - ” Bucky grins, and Y/n blinks as she looks up, her eyes going to Bucky’s chin. “Baby, we think that we can give you back your wings”

Y/n made a sharp inhale, her mouth falling open slightly as her gaze dipped from Bucky’s chin to her hands as she reached out for him. He obliged, and she grabbed onto his hands like a vice, shaking her head as her body trembled.

“I don’t – how – “she stutters, and Steve rests a hand over hers, squeezing gently.

“You don’t need to know, Baby, we just need to know if you want it or not. We can do it, don’t worry about it, we just want your permission.” Steve soothes. Y/n blinks rapidly, appearing to blink back tears as she then nods frantically.

“My wings – I want them back, please Stevie please” Y/n begs, her body curling in on herself as more tears drip down her cheeks. All previous calmness was gone as she clutched at Bucky’s hands, one hand reaching out to grab at Bucky’s elbow.

“Hey there, it’s okay, we’ll give your wings back, I promise” Bucky coos, his hand reaching out to cup her face. She flinched back for a second but then she nudged her face against his palm, calming down somewhat at the touch.

“There you go, breath in and out, nice and easy” Steve murmured. He glanced towards Wanda as he talked again. “We can do it now, if you want?”

Wanda nods in confirmation, and Y/n cries out.

“Now, Stevie, please, I want them back” Y/n begs, her head falling forward so her chin touches her chest, and she sobs.

“Okay, Baby, I’m going to pick you up, okay? Nice and easy, Y/n, gonna take care of ya, gonna give ya your wings back” Steve coos as he gets back onto his feet and leans forward, hooking his arms under the crook of Y/n’s knees and behind her back, picking her up like she weighed nothing and cradled her to his chest. She whimpered at the contact but tilted her head and nuzzled his neck in an effort to find comfort.

“Wanda?” Bucky calls out, and Wanda gestures for them to follow her down the hallway till they reached a spare room just down the hall from the Kings bedroom. It was a smaller room, with a plain queen sized bed with no headboard right in the middle of the room.

“Alright Baby, I’m gonna put you down now, but Bucky and I will still be right here” Steve murmurs into Y/n’s ear as he gently lowers his girl onto her back on the bed. She clings to him, but with Bucky’s help, they gently pry her hands off Steve’s arms and she lies there, eyes wide and confused as she looks around the room.

“Your majesties, she needs to take everything off her upper half” Sam says regretfully, and Bucky and Steve glance worriedly at each other before they both kneel on the bed on either side of Y/n. She had heard what Sam said, and she was shaking her head, clutching the red Henley to herself. It was like she had reverted to the state before they had rescued her, scared and frightened, barely recognising any of them.

“We’re sorry, Baby, but if you want your wings back, you hafta” Steve says soothingly, but Y/n just sniffs, shaking her head as she shifts her gaze away from them. Bucky sighed quietly, and he reached out to cup her face with both hands. She stiffens but eventually leans into the touch.

“Come on, sweet girl, we’re not making you take off your stuff to hurt you, we want to give you back your wings, we do. Please, do it for us, for me and Stevie” he practically begged, and Y/n kept crying silently as she reluctantly nods her head, her eyes squeezing shut when Bucky leant forward and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. When there was no negative reaction towards that action, Steve did the same and then they both help her sit up and gingerly grabbed the hem of the red Henley. They pull it up to reveal the tank top underneath, and with a tiny nudge, Y/n lifts her arms up like she was a small child, getting undressed by her parents. She sniffs as the red material leaves her body, and her hands follow it when Bucky and Steve set it on the bed.

“Come on, little angel, now the tank top” Bucky encouraged, and Y/n hiccupped quietly as she lifts up her arms, and Bucky gently slipped the tank top up and over her head, leaving her shivering in her bra.

“She has to lay on her stomach too” Wanda murmured, and Y/n instantly shook her head, more silent tears making their way down her face.

“No, no, no” Y/n murmurs, and Bucky half heartedly glares at Wanda before looking back at Y/n.

“No, I can’t, no it hurts” Y/n was muttering as her body shook, eyes glazed over with fear and pain like she was physically being hurt.

“Please, Y/n, we can’t give you your wings back unless you lay down on your stomach” Steve felt guilty as he uses Y/n’s desire to have her wings back as leverage, but he knew that the fear and pain that Rumlow had instilled in her was deep, with only her pure will capable to overcome it when she wanted her wings.

Y/n managed to take in a deep breath, hesitating, her eyes fluttering open, tears making her eyelashes darker and clump together.

“What can we do to make it easier?” Bucky attempts a different approach of not asking her to do something, but how they could do something.

“Stay” she murmurs instantly. “Don’t leave me, don’t wanna be alone”

“Of course, Y/n, never gonna leave ya, gonna stay right here” Steve murmured as he and Bucky slowly moved off the bed and moved so they were kneeling at the head of the bed, and Y/n turned with them, never losing sight of them, and they both gently guide her body down so she was lying on her front, her face nestled in the crook of her elbow, each hand gripping Steve and Bucky’s.

“You’re such a good girl, baby, so good for us, our beautiful girl” Steve murmured quietly as he squeezed Y/n’s hand, and Y/n let out a muffled sob as she squirmed on the bed, her back arching, the white scars between her shoulder blades rippling.

“Hey there, you’re alright, doing so good” Bucky crooned, and he looked expectantly at Wanda. He mouthed the words ‘do it already’, and Wanda nodded.

“Alright, Y/n, we’re going to perform some magic and reattach your wings” Wanda broadcasted her movements and moved towards Y/n, herhands glowing red slightly as Clint and Tony wheeled the stand that held up Y/n’s wings into the room, looking pale at wings that they were wheeling in.

“Y/n, I’m going to place my hands on your back, just to assess how deep the damage is, okay?”

Wanda waits until she sees Y/n nod stiffly, then carefully placed her flattened out hands onto Y/n’s shoulder blades, working around the bra straps. Y/n flinches but settles down, and she lets out a quiet whine as the dark red tendrils writhing around Wanda’s hands slither across her skin, pressing down against her flesh. After a minute, she pulls back, and Y/n relaxes, her arm muffling quick breaths.

“You’re doing good, so good baby girl” Bucky murmured as he caressed the back of her head with his unoccupied hand.

“Okay, the damage is deep, but the nerve endings are still active, which is why the wounds still bleeds when she attempts to show where her wings used to be” Wanda mostly talks to the kings of Hell, but loud enough that Y/n can hear her too. “ Luckily the nerves at the base of the wings are still active due to the preservation spell that was placed on it in Heaven, so it should be easier to reattach”

Y/n let out a quiet whimper that she muffled into her arm, and she looked up at the Kings, eyes brimming with tears.

“It hurts, Bucky, Stevie” she gasps, and Bucky hushes her gently, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead.

“Ssh, baby, it’ll be over quickly, I promise”

Y/n eventually nods, and the witches converge around her, with Hella and Loki on one side and Wanda and Sam on the other. Wanda gestures for Tony and Clint to bring the wings closer, and with the witch’s magic, they levitate it and position the bases over the white scarred flesh between Y/n’s shoulder blades.

“We need the raw wound” Wanda hisses, and Steve quickly lowered his mouth next to Y/n’s ear.

“Baby, we need you to show us your wings. Please”

Y/n shudders but does what Steve asked, a shiver running through her body as the white scars fade away to reveal the bloodied, torn muscles.

“Okay, that’s good, thank you Y/n” Wanda murmurs. “This may feel a bit weird, but it’ll be fine”

And with that, the witches lower the bases of the wings into the wounds on Y/n’s back where they fitted perfectly, but Y/n let out a hoarse whimper, her back twitching. The witches stay silent, but Wanda, Loki and Sam support Y/n’s wings with one hand and wrap the different colours of their individual powers, and with Loki puts his free hand on Sam’s shoulder, and both Wanda and Sam place their free hands on Hella’s shoulders. They take a deep breath as one and close their eyes, and their hands start to glow from the inside out. Hella takes in a deep breath as the light from the witch’s hands flows into her skin and travels down her arms and into her hands which were glowing with an almost ultraviolet light. Hella lets out the breath and gently lowers her hands to rest against the base of the wings and presses down, making the jagged torn edges of skin match the wounds on her back. But once Hella presses down, Y/n screams, her back arching up underneath the witch mercenary’s touch, her scream making the Kings flinch back slightly. The witches closed eyes twitch but they don’t seem to be able to open their eyes, the light in their lit up hands pulsing in the beat of a heartbeat.

Y/n kept screaming, and the kings could hear the faint bubbling of something, and Bucky bit back a gasp as he nudged Steve and nodded in the direction of Y/n’s back, where the skin underneath Hella’s hands were bubbling and burning. Y/n’s voice had grown hoarse and she stopped screaming, but her body was continually bucking and heaving under Hella’s burning touch, her eyes squeezed shut as she let out hoarse whimpers.

“Keep her still!” Hella hissed, her eyes burning into the back of Y/n’s head, and Steve growls at her rough tone before he gestures for Bucky to lay his free arm over the top of Y/n’s back to pin her down, and he lowered his head so his chin was resting on Y/n’s arm, face-to-face with her, and he leans his forehead against Y/n’s.  
“Y/n, please you need to stay still. Baby girl, you need to be strong for me, need you to be a good girl for Bucky and me” Steve murmurs soothingly, tightening his grip on Y/n’s hand and forcing himself to breath evenly. “please, sweet girl, you need to be still to get your wings back”

Y/n let out a loud sob but she pressed her forehead against Steve’s and forced her body to stop bucking up under Hella’s hands, resulting in her whole body trembling, muscles stiff with tension.

“How long?” Bucky growls, and Hella huffs.

“I’m reattaching nerves and muscles together, your kingship, I can’t do it with a snap of my fingers, not if you want it done incorrectly!” Hella snaps. “Two minutes”  
“You heard that, Baby? Two minutes” Bucky murmurs as he leans down and whispers in Y/n’s ear, his arm still pressed against the top of Y/n’s shoulders, his hand splayed across her arm. “You’re so brave, so good for me and Stevie.”

“Stevie, Bucky, Stevie, Bucky” Y/n murmurs over and over like a mantra, breathing hard and fast as her eyes roll back into her head, her jaw tensing as she tries to keep her forehead pressed against Steve’s.

“Hurts so bad, don’t wanna, please stop it, please Stevie please” Y/n begs, shaking her head frantically even though she keeps her body still, just like Steve asked her to.

“No, Y/n, you can do this. You’re strong, please it’ll be okay” Steve says back, pressing a kiss to Y/n’s forehead. “Come on Baby, we love you, so much, you can do this, you can be strong for us, right?”

Y/n sobbed as she slowly nodded, her hand squeezing Steve’s hand, and she tilted her head up to look in Bucky’s direction.

“Bucky – “ Y/n whines, and Bucky leans down and presses a kiss to Y/n’s forehead as well.

“You’re doing so well, gotta stay strong for me and Stevie” He coos, and Y/n let’s out a quiet sob.

“It burns” she groans, and Steve nods.

“I know, Baby, I know, but you’re doing so well”

The next few seconds were quiet, only being punctuated by Y/n’s heavy breaths and the sound of Hella’s voice as she murmurs under her breath, until Bucky looks up at Y/n’s wings that are in the hands of the other witches, and his eyes widen when he sees them twitch. His eyes flick up to Wanda, frowning when he saw Wanda and the other two witches were pale, but still standing strong.

“Ugh, almost done now” Hella murmured, black tendrils swirling around her forearms and down to her hands then around the base of Y/n’s wings that was now fused once again to her back, flattening into a liquid that covered all of Y/n’s back, then it started to glow, glowing so bright that it made the kings look away.

The next thing they know, they’re knocked backwards onto the floor, and judging by the thumps and groans, the others had been pushed back too.

Bucky had fallen on top of Steve, and Steve’s hands gripped Bucky’s hips as Steve himself sat up, and they both looked towards the table where Y/n had been laying down on, and they saw that she had sat up, and was now standing next to it, her wings stretched out in an attack position, but she was crying, silent, heaving sobs. Her chest was heaving and her hands were clenched into fists by her sides.

“Bucky!” She cried out, and Bucky sprung up in an instant, moving towards her before he hesitates, wondering if he could touch her, but she launches into his arms, burying her face against his chest. Steve watched them as he careful stood up.

“Stevie, I want Stevie too” Y/n says, coming out muffled against Bucky’s chest, and Steve beams as he moves forward and hugs Y/n from behind, being careful not to squish her wings against his bulk.

“Look at you, baby, you did so well” Steve murmurs against Y/n’s hair, his hands gripping Bucky’s waist.

“I feel complete again” Y/n sobs, one hand clutching at Bucky’s shirt while the other rests on top of Steve’s, gripping it tightly. “It doesn’t hurt as much”

“That’s good, that’s really good” Bucky murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead, then grunts when Y/n suddenly slumps in his arms.

“Y/n?”

“I’m really tired, Bucky Bear” she murmurs sleepily before her head lolled against Bucky’s chest and she fell unconscious, becoming dead weight in Bucky’s arms, her wings disappearing from sight. Steve chuckled and quickly scooped Y/n’s body into his arms, chuckling when Y/n squirms in his grip and cuddles into his chest, her fingers digging weakly into the material of his shirt.

“Bucky Bear?” he snickers, and Bucky rolls his eyes, but snickers anyway, turning to look at the witches who were helping each other up, looking pale but otherwise unharmed.

“Everyone alright?”Bucky asks, and everyone nods.

“Yes, your Highness. A bit weak, but otherwise we’re all fine”

“Thank you” Bucky says sincerely, and Steve nods in agreement. “Thank you all”

“It’s alright” Sam smiles at Bucky. “She’s practically family now. Go on, take care of her”

Bucky nods in appreciation, and he smiles fondly as Y/n lets out a small whine and nuzzles her face against Steve’s arm.

“Come on, Steve, let’s go get her comfortable”

“All right, Bucky Bear”


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up screaming.

Flashes of a leering face, white rooms, broken wings and intrusive touches appear behind my eyelids, and I can hear someone screaming, and I slowly come to recognise my own voice, high pitched and hoarse, with two calm, deep voices talking at the same time as me, trying to calm me down.

I slowly wake up enough to stop screaming, my eyes flashing open and I see only feathers, white, grey and blue filling my vision. I start to kick out, eyes widening as I struggle.

“Y/n. Y/n! You need to calm down!”

I whimper at the sound of the man’s voice, and I feel gentle fingers brushing over my wings.

“Get off me, Rumlow!” I shriek, my wings bursting open reflexively and two men, Bucky and Steve, go flying off the bed and onto the floor, their eyes wide as well.

“Y/n – “ the blond pauses, carefully getting to his feet and helping Bucky up as well. “Baby, we aren’t Rumlow. It’s Steve and Bucky, just us”

“Steve” I let out a shaky breath, pushing myself back up against the headrest of the bed, my fingers digging into the soft material of the bed. “Bucky”

“Yeah, sweet girl, it’s us” Bucky took a cautious step forward, and I let out a deep breath.

“What – what happened?” I murmur in confusion.

“Y/n, you were screaming and when we got up from the couch and tried to get close, your wings wrapped around you then you started to kick out at us”

“Wings?” I feel my eyebrows furrow when I see Bucky nod, and both kings look at something on either side of me. I follow my gaze, and I yelp when I see a large set of wings on either side of me.

“Oh god!” I flinch when I see the wings twitch, and I notice in the back of my head that it was, grey and blue, just like my wings before Rumlow took them.

“What? How – ?” I look up to see Bucky and Steve looking at me with concern.

“Y/n, don’t you remember?” Steve tilts his head to the side slightly in question, and I blink at him.

“Baby, yesterday Hella and the other witches reattached your wings. Then you called Bucky ‘Bucky Bear’ and fell asleep on him”

I stiffen when yesterday’s memories rush into my consciousness, and I remember the pain, the burning pain that radiated from my back and down all my nerves and limbs, making me jerk and buck against the source coming from Hella’s hands, but Steve’s calm, gentle voice convinced me to stay still, that he needed me to stay still. I remember Bucky’s arm pressing down against the tops of my shoulders, grounding me and holding me down, and his voice soothing me, telling me just two minutes, just two more minutes. I can remember feeling Steve’s forehead pressing against mine, keeping me grounded just like Bucky’s arm, his breath smelling like mint brushing across my face. I can remember feeling the pain in my body increase, the desire to scream building up in my throat but I clenched my jaw to stop it.  
My own voice echoed in my head, begging Steve to make the pain stop, to just stop. But Steve refused, and I almost tried to hate him for that, for not taking the pain away, but his voice was so soothing, so calming, telling me to stay strong, that I was strong enough, that I could be strong for them.

Then, I remembered feeling a twitch, a jolt of power that ran along the back of my shoulders, and heard Bucky inhale quickly, and how Hella had said that she was almost done, and how some sort of liquid had pooled around my shoulder blades and spread all over to cover my entire back.

Then, light. A bright light that came from behind me, and almost like it was from inside me, lighting my nerves up with fire, and suddenly I was standing, with everyone on the floor.

I was scared, and I cried out for Bucky, who jumped up and even though I noticed him hesitate in the back of my mind, I just wanted comfort, no matter what my mind was screaming at me, that Rumlow had touched me, abused me, used me. Then I called out for Steve, and then I got so tired, and I blacked out.

“Oh”

I blink, and Bucky and Steve suddenly come into focus. They were both kneeling on the bed on either side of me, their eyes full of concern.

“Y/n? Baby, are you okay?”

“It hurt” I murmur, and they both nod.

“We know, little one, we know. You did so well” Steve coos, and I let out a breathy chuckle, once again avoiding their gaze, managing to look at their noses.

“It hurt a lot” I admit, and Bucky let out a weak laugh, leaning his shoulder against Steve’s, who smiled and relaxed.

“It’s good to have you back, Sweetheart” Steve lets the nickname slip, and my breath hitches, my nostrils flaring as I froze.

“Shit! I’m sorry, Y/n” Steve panics, but I shake my head stiffly, waving him off.

“Stop, Steve” I hiss, and he instantly shuts up. “It is – okay, just took me by surprise”

“No, I am sorry, Y/n. Sorry for everything” Steve murmurs, a flicker of something that I didn’t recognise in his eyes, and I frown, eyeing him cautiously. Steve slumps against Bucky, and Bucky quickly wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him into his lap.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Steve repeats, over and over, mumbling into Bucky’s shirt as Bucky manoeuvres him so he’s cradling Steve in his lap.

“What’s wrong?” I ask in curiosity, and Bucky looks up at me, his eyebrows drawing together slightly.

“Y/n, Steve occasionally has ‘drops’ into – uh, sub-space. He needs comfort and reassurance that he doesn’t normally get in everyday life”

“Why does he drop?” I ask as I shift onto my knees, watching Steve nuzzle Bucky’s neck, his hands tightening in Bucky’s shirt.

“Extreme emotions, mostly. Steve is - very protective, taking responsibility for every injured soul that needs help, and not that I’m calling you one, but something he loves, getting taken under his nose, getting tortured, manipulated and almost torn apart, he takes that all on himself.”

“Buck – “Steve murmurs, and Bucky leans down and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“I’m here, Stevie, I’m here” Bucky murmurs, and Bucky’s eyes flick up to me when I move closer, my eyes focused on Steve. I cautiously reach out to touch his face, but pause as I look up at Bucky’s nose, looking for confirmation but unable to look him in the eyes. He nods in ‘go ahead’, and I gently run my fingertips over Steve’s cheekbones. He hesitates, and Bucky gently squeezes him.

“It’s okay, Punk, you can look”

Steve gingerly turned his head, eyes focusing on my face, a small smile on his lips. “Y/n?”

“Hey, Stevie” I murmur, letting my fingers trail up his cheek and slip into his hair, brushing it back from his forehead. “You’re okay, Stevie, it’s okay”

Steve whimpers and pushes his head against my hand, eyes slipping closed. “I’m sorry, so sorry, should’ve saved you quicker, before anything happened, should’ve – “  
“Ssh” I hush Steve, my other hand moving to cradle his jaw. “I am fine, Stevie. You and Bucky saved me. You did so well, and you saved me.”

Steve’s breath hitches as a single tear tracks down his face, and Bucky presses a kiss to Steve’s forehead, then a smaller one to the top of my hand, looking up through his eyelashes to check that it was alright. When he saw me flush and look away, he smirks and looks into Steve’s eyes, which were now focused on him.

“It’s okay, Stevie, go to sleep, I’m right here, Y/n and I are both here.”

Steve whimpers but closes his eyes and after a gentle tug of his hair, Steve turns his face into Bucky’s chest, and after a few short minutes, he’s asleep.

I fall back and let my wings wrap around myself, staring at Steve’s chest, watching it evenly rise and fall. I watch for a minute, and I look up to see Bucky looking at me, eyes full of sadness.

“You lied, didn’t you, Y/n” He murmured, and I shiver before nodding.

“Oh Y/n”

“I’m not okay, Bucky, and both of us know that. Steve when he’s like that, he doesn’t need to know”

Bucky stayed silent, watching me as he gently hugged Steve’s bulky body to his chest, before he speaks. “Y/n, is it okay if I lay Steve next to you? He’s not the lightest Fallen Angel around”

I muffle a weak snicker before nodding, moving across the giant bed till I’m not in the middle of the bed but one the side, and Bucky thanks me as he carefully gets up, his arms under Steve’s knees and behind his back, and lowers Steve onto the bed next to me. Steve murmurs under his breath and instantly gravitates towards the warmest source of heat in the bed, which happened to be me.

My breath hitches and I stiffen, but I force my wings away to make it easier to rest on my back, and Steve mutters to himself as he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him, his head resting on my chest, his breath warm against my skin.

I gingerly raise my hand and brush my fingertips through his hair, making him whimper and nuzzle my skin with his nose, clutching me tighter, his fingers digging into the flesh of my hip. I feel myself relax into the touch, and I carefully press my lips to his hair in a light kiss, and he wiggles slightly before settling back again.

“is that okay, Y/n?” Bucky murmurs as he settles on the bed on the other side of Steve, his scarred hand settling on Steve’s waist.

“He’s warm” I murmur, and Bucky chuckles, pressing a kiss to Steve’s shoulder.

“Isn’t he though? He’s like a giant heater”

“I never realised how cold I was back in my cell” I murmur, and I see Bucky looking at me from the corner of my eye, and he doesn’t say anything, but flips his hand palm up, and holds it out to me subtly. I watch his hand, watching his fingers curl in slightly, and I hesitantly slip my hand into his, humming quietly as he tightened his hold on my hand, squeezing comfortingly. I let out a sigh and relax back into the pillows, threading my fingers through Steve’s silky blond hair and holding Bucky’s hand with the other.

“I promise, I’ll never let you be cold again, if that’s what you want”

I nod gently, sighing under my breath.

“I know I’m still – affected – Bucky, still broken – “

“And that’s okay, Y/n. We want to help you if you want it” Bucky says quietly, and I smile weakly, turning my head to face Bucky, looking at his lips, which were curved up into a smile. “Now go to sleep, baby. Not gonna leave ya, I promise”

“I know”

 

……………………

 

Steve groaned as he gradually woke up, woken up by the chest he was lying on that was squirming underneath him. He heard soft pants and cries, and he looked up at Y/n, whose head was tossing and turning as her eyes squeezed shut, her chest heaving.

“No, no please leave me alone” she cried out, and Steve quickly propped himself up onto one elbow, gently patting Bucky’s hand that curled around his hip bone, and he gently cupped Y/n’s face, cooing gently.

“Y/n, baby, you’re okay, you’re safe. You’re home” Steve murmured quietly, and she kept whimpering, but her head turned to nuzzle his hand, her hand coming up to grab at Steve’s wrist, gripping it tightly.

“It hurts, it hurts” she gasps, her body curling in towards Steve, her lips turning down into a pained grimace.

“I know, baby, I know. Just relax and focus on the sound of my voice, just relax” Steve purrs, and Y/n whimpers as Steve pulls her closer to him, and she latches onto his body, octopus – like, with her arms wrapping around his chest and legs tangling with Steve’s, her face nuzzling into the crook between Steve’ neck and shoulder, breathing in his scent. She started to breath evenly, and Steve dropped a kiss to the top of her head and twisted his body around as he curled an arm around Bucky’s shoulders and pulled him closer to him too, positioning Bucky’s head against his chest, and Bucky subconsciously nuzzled into him, his own arms wrapping around Steve’s body, his hand curling around Y/n’s which was clenched in Steve’s shirt.

“My sweethearts” Steve murmured, squeezing them gently, and they both murmured before settling back to sleep. “Sweet dreams”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, I want to do a really sweet, fluffy chapter for our favourite trio, any suggestions?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long with this chapter, it's been busy and I have been having a bit of writer's block about what to write next. Please comment any suggestions that you want me to potentially incorporate into the story or just any ideas, because I love it when you guys do!!

Peter Parker was nervous as he gingerly walked down the hall that was paved with white tile which match the white wall and ceiling. His shoes made soft footsteps as he looked cautiously around him, and he paused when he looked down an intersecting hallway and saw a room at the very end. He strode towards it, and gulped when he saw that the door had been kicked in and was wholly detached from the doorframe. There was a clear fist print and boot print in the metal; whoever had kicked in the door must have been insanely strong.

Peter couldn’t curb his curiosity so he stepped into the room, and his eyebrows drew together when he saw the basic metal chair in the middle of the room, the destroyed remains of what appeared to be a metal headset and arm and legs restraints lying on the floor next to it. There was blood smeared across the front of the back piece, and Peter’s eyes widened when he saw General Ross’s limp body lying just behind the chair, a gaping red hole in his throat. It was a clean cut, and Peter thought that if he angled it just right, he could see through it and into his throat, but as it was, he whirled around and dry retched onto the floor.

Peter ran out of the room, down the hallway and turned, subconsciously following the trail of dried blood droplets, where some of them were smudged into a boot print. 

When he came across the first headless Angel soldier, his own wings came out and huddled against his back, the tips reaching around to curl around his thighs, comforting him. He avoided looking at the other headless corpses as he continued to stride through the halls.

He thought back to a couple of hours ago, when the Angel Military came running through the Office block, their wings poised in an attack position and their faces carefully blank, ignoring the Worker Angels who were seated in cubicles. Soon after they had passed through into the next building, the one that only higher level Angels had access to, the Worker Angels heard screams, desperate sounds that were mixed with grunts and angry howls, then silence.

Peter had snuck out of his cubicle and found the door leading to the next building was open, the last Angel soldier apparently having forgotten to close and lock it when he passed through. Now Peter was walking around, trying to desperately ignore the headless corpses that were appearing at every corner he turned.

Peter froze when he came across one hallway that was covered in blood. It covered nearly all the surrounding surfaces like the floor, the walls and even splattered across the ceiling like a vibrant red paint. It was mostly dry now but there were still fresh pools of blood on the floor, and Peter vomited for real this time, mainly just bile and water.

When he looked at the floor, he saw a series of footprints that were now dried into some of the pools of blood, and his gazed followed it to a limp figure that was laying on its stomach, its shirt torn right down the middle of its back, and his shoulder blades were bloody, torn, ripped. Peter took a tentative step forward, then another, and his gaze flickered to a pair of colourless grey wings that were laying on the floor a few feet from the body, the bases still connected to a few strips of flesh and muscles.

“Oh Lord” Peter breathed, and he quickly turned on his toes, ready to flee from the sight of the bloody act of violence, but he stopped short when he saw the tall, imposing figure standing at the end of the hall. The figure wore a white suit and a black eyepatch.

“Superior Fury! Sir – I don’t – what happened here?”

“Why are you here, Parker?” Fury asked coldly as he watched Peter, who gulps, unable to look away from Fury’s single visible eye.

“I – we all heard the screams, and – and the door was open – “

“You shouldn’t have come in here, Parker. You know you aren’t allowed in this building” Fury sighed, frowning. “You’re a good kid too, a hard worker. Now what should I do with you?”

Peter stared at him, wide eyed, trembling slightly, and when Fury sighs and reaches into the pocket of his white suit and brings out a pair of handcuffs, Peter takes a step backward and his back foot slips and he falls backwards into a puddle of blood, seeping into the back of his pants and it coats the palms of his hands when he puts them onto the ground to hold himself up.

“Sir – “

“Sorry, Parker, there are reasons we don’t want the Worker Angels like yourselves to wander around here. And I really don’t want to kill you, so come here”

Fury is waiting patiently with handcuffs in his hands, watching Peter expectantly. Peter hesitantly gets to his feet, wincing at the feeling of the blood soaked material sticking to his skin.

“Come here, Parker” Fury repeats, and Peter knows he should obey but he watches Fury warily.

“What are you going to do to me, Sir?”

“Peter, surely you understand that I can’t let you leave this building with what you know”

Peter immediately thinks of Y/n, an Angel co-worker with abnormally large wings who he had thought had been transferred to another section, but when he had accompanied three Angel superiors as an announcer down to Hell in a peace negotiation – where one of the Superiors is now dead and the other wants to put him in handcuffs – he had seen Y/n, now as a Fallen Angel, being protected by the Kings of Hell, and protecting them in return. She said that she had been ejected from Heaven because of her large wings and abnormal powers, and now Peter realised that Fury was most likely going to kick him out of Heaven, get rid of him because once he had fallen, he wouldn’t be allowed back into Heaven with the toxic atmosphere that becomes dangerous to Fallen Angels.

“You’re going to eject me, aren’t you” Peter says flatly, and Fury sighs again before he starts to walk forward towards Peter. Peter starts to walk backwards, eyes locked on Fury, and he doesn’t look when he steps over the wingless body, or when he steps on the tips of the detached wings a few feet from the body.

“Make this easier for yourself, Peter” Fury growls, and Peter barely registers Fury’s eyes flick behind him and his head making a tiny nod, and he yelps when two arms wrap around him, holding him secure as Fury strides forward and grabs his wrists, locking the handcuffs around his wrists, binding them together.

“You’re a smart Angel, Parker, but you’re too independent, too rebellious. We can’t have that.” Fur nods at the owner of the arms that were wrapped around Peter, who starts to pull him backwards. “Rollins, you know what to do”

Peter scratched and kicked out as Rollins dragged him backwards, but the arms were like iron, and Peter saw Fury standing over the wingless body, nudging it with the tip of one white loafer before Peter was dragged away and out of sight.

 

……………………….

 

I was breathing heavily as two Angel soldiers shoved Steve and I towards the large gate that signified the edge of Heaven. See, Heaven existed in the mortal world yet it didn’t. Only Angels could enter Heaven, only could Angels could bring others with them, but to leave Heaven, you had to get approval from a superior to use a special portal inside the main building. But Heaven resided high up in the air, technically in the stratosphere, so when Angels got expelled, they fell after being pushed off the edge and into the mortal world, falling and falling till they reach Earth.

Steve and I were getting expelled. We were going to fall. And there was a slim chance of survival.

I get drawn out of my thoughts by a warm hand slipping into mine, and I look over to Steve who was next to me. I didn’t realise that we had reached the gate, and one Angel was watching us as the other stood by the gate, waiting for someone.

Steve tugs at my hand gently and pulls me closer to him, his blue eyes focused on mine, forcing a smile onto his face.

“It’ll be okay, Bucky, we will be okay. Do you trust me?”

I bite back a whimper as I nodded, and my hand tightened around Steve’s, drawing closer to his side, and I force myself to stand up straight when the Superiors walk through the crowd of Angels that had gathered to watch the expulsion of two revered Military Soldiers, Steve and myself. Pierce, Ross and Fury were walking with their heads high and gazes focused on me and Steve, and I realise that our hands were still entwined. Steve must have noticed my body trembling as he pulled me closer to him and pressed a light kiss to my lips, obviously not caring what the Angel’s thought.

“I love you, Bucky. Everything will be okay”

Ross’s lip curled with disgust as the three Superiors stopped 10 feet away from the pair, and Pierce stepped forward and turned around to face the crowd of Angels.  
“Today you will all witness the expulsion of the Angels Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes, two revered Military soldiers that led a specialist team that protected us from demons that wanted to sneak into Heaven by breaking through our barriers, and to then wreak havoc in our perfect world. But in a sudden turn of events, Barnes and Rogers killed three members of their team. The penalty for killing an Angel is expulsion”

“But we didn’t – “ I start to yell out at Pierce before the guard behind me landed a kick to the back of my knee, sending me onto my knees with a gruff cry. Steve instantly drops down next to me, his arm going around me as he turns his head to glare at the guard. His fingers tighten on my hip and I push into him, watching the Superiors with anger in my eyes.

“Anything you say will be taken as a lie” Pierce informs us, and Steve growls as well.

“Damn you” Steve snarls, his wings erupting from his back and raising in an attack position, and I copy him.

“And another matter is about your fraternising with each other” Ross contributes, eyes narrowed at Steve and I. “It is an abomination for man and man to couple with each other, only man and woman are meant to couple together.”

“Oh, fuck you!” I growl, shifting on my knees. “Why do you care who we love? Love is love, and I am free to love who I want!”

“Enough!” Fury demanded, and he gestured for the soldiers behind me and Steve to come forward, and they do so, standing right behind me and Steve. “You are being ejected from Heaven for killing three other Angels, and if you survive the Fall, you will become one of the Fallen.”

Fury paused, and I yell out when foreign hands grab me and hoist me up, other hands doing the same to Steve. They pull us up and push us towards the gates which were now open, and all there was in front of me was a dark blue, endless blue.

“Good luck”

With that, I’m pushed, and I’m suddenly falling.

Free falling through the air, and I twist my body so I’m looking up, and I see Steve falling above me.

“Bucky!” He yells out, and he angles his body to drift closer to me. But I just straighten out my wings which nearly ends up breaking my wings as the air that I was falling through pushed unnaturally against the joints in my wings, but it manages to slow me down enough that Steve can reach me and grab my hand.

I grab him and wrap my arms around him so we are pressed together, chest-to-chest, and I grunt as I wrap my wings around him and press him closer to me. His arms are around my waist, and his mouth is next to my ear, panting hot breath as he struggled to catch his breath.

“The ground, Buck, God I can see the ground” Steve groaned quietly, and I let out a quiet sob before twisting us around so my back is facing the ground with Steve on top of me. The light of the sky was bright yet dark at the same time, I just couldn’t comprehend it at the moment with all the adrenaline pumping through my body.

Almost immediately, my wings started to burn, and since I was slightly angled with my left wing facing the ground, it burned more than the right side. I could do nothing but clutch Steve tighter as I screamed into his shoulder.

“Baby, please, don’t – please let me help you!” Steve was begging me, trying to flip us over but I stubbornly refused, fighting back against him, our strength equally matched.

“I killed an Angel, but I’m going to save one” I hiss through my teeth, and I lock eyes with Steve, whose eyes were wide with surprise, and then we land.

It jolted the breath out of me, pain radiating through my body, more so through my left side, and I could feel a heavy weight on top of me, sounds yelling at me, and when I force my eyes open, I see Steve’s worried and horrified face.

“Bucky? – re you alrigh - ?” Steve’s words were fading in and out, just snatches of words processing in my mind.

“Steve” I breathe out in a whisper before I black out.

 

I jolt up into a sitting position as I wake up, jerking away from something and feeling my body trembling as I run my right hand over my left wing and arm, my breath coming out in choppy breaths, coming to terms that the pain that was so real, so vivid, was not there at all.

“Bucky”

I whirl around at the sound of Steve’s voice, and my breath hitches as I see what was lying next to me.

It was Steve, and Y/n, sleeping next to each other, next to me. Y/n was cuddled into Steve’s side, Steve’s arm wrapped around her, holding her close as she breathed evenly, her hand resting on Steve’s stomach. Steve himself was lying on his back, blond hair tousled as he watched Bucky carefully, his free hand stretched out towards Bucky.

“Bucky, baby, it’s alright. It’s just a dream” Steve soothes quietly, and Bucky let’s out a sob, letting himself get pulled back down to Steve’s chest, and he buries his face into Steve’s shoulder, muffling his quiet cries.

“Sh, sweetheart, you’re safe, it doesn’t have to hurt anymore, we’re all okay” Steve murmurs as he presses kisses to Bucky’s hair.

“The Fall – it hurt” Bucky murmured and he let out a small sigh when hesitant fingers brush through his hair. But – that made one hand too many. One of Steve’s hands was wrapped around Y/n, the other was wrapped around Bucky’s back, so did the third hand belong to – ?

“Bucky?”

Bucky tilted his head so he could peek at Y/n who had spoken his name quietly, the hand that had been previously resting on Steve’s stomach was now threading gently through his hair. “Y/n?”

“It’s okay, Bucky, the Fall is over” Y/n murmured, and that’s when she looks up from Steve’s chest and looks him straight in the eyes, conveying love and hope before she winced and looked away again, a shudder running through her body as her hand tightens unintentionally in Bucky’s hair. “I’m sorry I can’t look you in the eye for long but it’s still okay, you’re okay”

Bucky smiled weakly before lifting a hand and cupping the side of Y/n’s face.

“Thank you, Y/n. God I love you, and I love you too, Stevie”

Steve chuckles fondly and leans down to press to Bucky’s and Y/n’s heads. “I love you both too. Now, come on, sleep, both of you”

The hand that Bucky was using to cup Y/n’s face slid down to cup her neck, thumb gently stroking her skin, and soon enough she’s asleep, her body curling around Steve’s body.

“It’s okay, Bucky, go to sleep” Steve murmurs, and Bucky nuzzles his face back against Steve’s chest, but he keeps one eye on Y/n’s face. He closes his eyes but doesn’t go to sleep, the memories of his Fall flashing behind his eyelids every time he closed his eyes. He makes his breath go even, but judging by the sigh that Bucky feels more than hears echo through Steve’s chest, he knows that Steve knows that he isn’t going to sleep, but lets it pass anyway.

“I love you both. It’ll be okay”

Steve’s words were met with silence, though both Bucky and Y/n let out small huffs and cuddle closer to Steve’s body.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry for the long wait. It's just been a very busy time but I hope you enjoy this chapter

Y/n let out a whimper as she tried to jerk her head away, but Bucky clucked his tongue and held her head still, his eyes locked on hers.

“Come on, sweetheart, you can do this” Bucky said calmly as his thumbs stroked Y/n’s cheeks, keeping her face facing his, but Y/n’s body started to shudder and her gaze flicked away, breaking eye contact with a small cry.

“No, it hurt, Bucky” she whimpers, and Bucky let out a quiet sigh as he slips his hands around Y/n’s waist and pulls her out of her chair and into his lap, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. She let’s out a whine and leans into him, nuzzling into his neck.

“Ah, I’m sorry sweetheart, but you were the one that wanted to do this”

Bucky, Steve and Y/n had been attempting to break Y/n’s torturous mind washing for at least three weeks, that included using the nicknames ‘Doll’ and ‘Sweetheart’ and looking into her eyes, and conditioning her to associate these things with positivity, with thoughts of him and Bucky, not that fucking Rumlow.

Steve and Bucky had begun using their old nicknames for her after they had made up a plan, to help her get back to normal when she had begged them. She had had a breakdown in their bedroom, refused to leave the room, curling herself up in the corner while Steve and Bucky tried to calm her down. She had cried out for them to fix her, to help her by using the nicknames and eye contact. Her boys hadn’t wanted to do it, they knew that these things physically hurt her, but she refused to leave the room, to eat, to sleep. She wanted to be fixed. The boys eventually gave in when she hadn’t slept in three days and hadn’t eaten in four, she hadn’t left the room either. So, when they gave in, she had relaxed, murmuring a thank you before quickly passing out.

In the last three weeks, they had succeeded in helping her break down the mind washing that revolved around their nicknames, getting her used to them. They did this by murmuring praises to her before slipping in the nicknames, here and there. It had taken her two weeks for her to get used to it, even though sometimes if she was caught off guard, she would stiffen, but would quickly relax again once she registered who had said it.

They had started trying to break her conditioning about looking into other people’s eyes two weeks in, and they hadn’t gotten very far. The longest she had held their gaze, Bucky or Steve, was six seconds.

 

“I’m sorry, Bucky, I’m sorry” Y/n whimpers but Bucky hushes her and gently holds the back of her head with his left hand, guiding it to his shoulder where she buried her gasps into the material of his shirt.

“You don’t need to be sorry, Y/n, you’re doing so well” Bucky coos, and they both look up when the door to their bedroom opened to reveal Steve, who slowly walked in to the room, his eyes focused on Y/n who was cuddled in Bucky’s lap.

“Are you okay, Y/n? How did it go?” Steve asks, and Y/n holds out a hand, making grabby motions for him. Steve chuckles and moves closer till he is standing right in front of Bucky, his knees just brushing Bucky’s, and Y/n let out a sigh as she leans against his body, her head resting against his torso.

“She’s getting there. But only six seconds” Bucky says quietly as he keeps his hands on Y/n’s waist so she wouldn’t slip off his lap, and Steve’s hands found their way to her shoulders, his thumbs gently massaging the sides of her neck, making her sigh.

“Hey, that’s better than a week ago, right?” Steve smiles as he leans down and presses a kiss to Y/n’s forehead, which makes her flush slightly. “Well, I’ll have another go with you tomorrow, alright?”

Bucky and Steve had agreed when they had first started this that they’d take turns, so it wasn’t just one person causing Y/n pain.

“Alright, Stevie” Y/n smiled up at him, and she yelped when Steve chuckled and leant down and wrapped his arms under her armpits, and he physically lifted her up into his arms. He then shifted her in his arms so one arm was secured under her back and the other was under her knees, and he made her giggle by peppering kisses all over her face and jaw.

“Steve!” she giggles as she squirms in his arms, and Steve snickered as he knelt on the bed that Bucky was sitting on and gently lowered Y/n onto the bed. After some prompting, Y/n manages to tug Steve onto the bed and he settles himself on the bed so he is sitting against the headboard, and Bucky gets nudged up as well so he’s seated next to Steve, their shoulders and thighs brushing together. Y/n kneeled at the end of the bed near their feet, watching them carefully.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Steve asks in concern, and they both watch as Y/n lets out a shuddery gasp and her wings unfurl from behind her, beating in the air slightly before settling against her back. After Y/n had woken up with her wings reattached, she had hidden them away and had only shown them twice in the whole three weeks she had been back, where both times, Wanda wanted to check on them, to confirm that they were growing correctly. Both Bucky and Steve had wanted to ask why she had hidden them away, her beautifully coloured wings, but they didn’t want to push her, to evaporate all her progress. So, they didn’t ask, and she didn’t contribute the information. Until now, her large wings visible over her shoulders and the sides of her body.

“Mmhmm” Y/n nods her head, shifting on her knees slightly. “I’m alright, it’s just – “

Y/n’s wings flutter and she rolls her shoulders, and her face looks down, but she looks up through her eyelashes at both men, and Bucky’s eyes flick to her wings, and his eyes narrow slightly in concern.

“Your wings, Doll?” he leans forward and beckons Y/n to come closer, which she does, crawling on her hands and knees on the bed till she is settled in-between Bucky’s legs which he had spread wide as she’d come closer. She watches Bucky, her eyes flicking up to Bucky’s before looking away, her shoulders tense.

“I – uh, think I’m moulting” she murmurs, and both men let out an understanding sigh.

You see, Angels only moulted once a year, where old feathers are shed and new feathers grow in their place. It was a very sacred thing to Angels, and those who were moulting would hide away in their quarters for a few days with a close friend or a healer Angel – Angels in Heaven who were specifically trained in the art of healing, and they took a course in moulting – who would help them pull out the old feathers and massage the slick that came from their wings in order to help the new feathers grow. But Fallen Angels didn’t moult since they had been ejected from Heaven, but having had her wings taken off then reattached, it must have ‘reset’ her Y/n’s wings, so to speak.

“Are you, sweetheart?” Steve asks as he holds out his hand and Y/n takes it carefully, using his hand to balance as he gently pulls her sideways till she is settles in–between the two men, still on her knees, looking slightly nervous. “Baby, can you turn around for us?”

Y/n hesitates, before nodding, and she shifts around so her back is facing both men, her wings fluttering slightly.

“Hey, you’re okay, you’re alright” Bucky soothes as he reaches out and traces his fingers over the material of Y/n’s shirt that was covering the space between her shoulder blades, making her groan quietly and push back against his touch.

“How long since your moult started, Little Angel?” Steve asks as he reaches out and brushes his fingertips over the back of Y/n’s neck, and she whimpered, shrugging her shoulders.

“I don’t know, a week? It itches so much, Stevie” Y/n squirms as her wings twitch, letting out a quiet little whimper.

“Oh, baby girl, it must be hurting by now if it’s been a week” Steve coos. “Y/n, can Bucky and I touch your wings?”

“Please” Y/n groaned, and both men eagerly moved forward, Steve’s hands going to Y/n’s waist and Bucky’s hands moved to Y/n’s shoulders, both men manoeuvring her so she was lying on her front in the middle of the bed, her wings spread out to either side of her, fully stretched out and relaxed. Y/n’s head was resting in the crook of her elbow, and she was letting out small little whimpers as her body twitched.

Bucky rested his hand on the back of Y/n’s calf, pressing his fingertips deep into the muscle, massaging it.

“Come on, Doll, relax for me” Bucky coos as he places both hands on Y/n’s calves, massaging the muscle, and he slowly makes his way upwards till he’s massaging the muscles just above the crook of Y/n’s knee, not daring to go up any further. Y/n had made no effort to initiate anything sexual in the weeks after being rescued from Heaven, and both kings had noticed that she was fairly twitchy about being touched. She had gotten better with hugs and innocent touches, but again, they didn’t want to push it. They both knew what Rumlow had done to her when she had been talking in her sleep, and they didn’t want to trigger any bad memories. They decided to let her make the first move.

“Alright, Y/n, I’m gonna touch your wings now, ‘kay?” Steve says as he settles on his knees next to Y/n, and he places one hand on the small of her back, his palm resting firmly against her skin. Y/n nodded frantically and Steve patted her back before motioning Bucky to kneel next to Y/n on her other side, and he digs his fingers into the thick plumage of Y/n’s wings, making her groan into her arm. Bucky digs his own hands into Y/n’s other wing, and as one, they both comb through her wings, holding back grins as she bites back moans as both men pull out the old feathers from her plumage, both men’s hands inadvertently brushing over Y/n’s wing glands.

“You okay there, Doll?” Bucky asks with a smirk as he glances at Steve, who smirks back.

“Mm, feels good” Y/n groans, her back arching against their touch. For the next couple of minutes, both men work at clearing Y/n’s plumage of old feathers, letting them fall to the ground on either side of the bed until her wings are clear.

“Alright, Y/n, we’re gonna do the next part, okay? Gonna massage your wing oil into your wings now” Bucky says, and Y/n lets out a groan of approval, tilting her head sideways so she could look over her shoulder. Her eyes were clouded over slightly with a haze of lust, her pupils dilated as she watched them.

“Feels so good” she whispers, her gaze locking onto Bucky’s as her wings pushed up against both men’s touch.

“Alright, sweetheart, that’s good, very good” Bucky smiles fondly at her as he maintains eye contact, and she keeps it for a good 10 seconds before looking away and over to Steve. She keeps eye contact for another good 10 seconds before she looks away and gasps when Steve rubs his thumb over Y/n’s left-wing gland. She lets out another gasp when Bucky does the same thing to her right-wing gland, and both men use the oil that her glands secret to comb them through her feathers, coating the new ones with it, and rubbing it into the tops of her wings, along the bone.

“You like that, baby?” Steve chuckles when Y/n groans again, her legs kicking out as her wings involuntarily flap. “Uh, uh, gotta stay still for us, alright?”

“Sorry, Stevie” Y/n whispers, and Steve reaches up to cup the back of her neck.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s good to know you’re enjoying it” Steve soothes, and he gently gathers up the slick that her glands had been producing while they were talking, and massages it even more into her feathers, then he pats her shirt covered back. “Alright, Y/n, all done. Feeling better?”

“Much” Y/n smiles as a flush appears on her cheeks and down her neck, and she withdraws her wings, disappearing from sight, the only sign that she had wings were the pale white scars on the skin over her shoulder blades. She then flipped over so she was sitting on the bed, and she slowly moved onto her knees, her eyes focused on her lap before she looks up at Steve. She carefully shuffles forward on her knees till she’s in front of Steve, who was frozen, his eyes locked on her. Their knees touch, and Y/n reaches out a hand and brushes her fingertips reverently over Steve’s jaw.

“Steveee” She whines, and Steve tilts his head so his lips brush over her palm.

“What do you want me to do, Y/n?” Steve asks carefully, and Y/n doesn’t answer, but leans in and gently presses her lips to Steve’s in a chaste kiss. Steve lets out a small groan and his hand comes up to cup Y/n’s jaw. He pulls away after a couple of seconds, and Y/n’s blush darkens as he grins at her.

“I like that, Y/n, but I think Bucky’s feeling a bit left out”

Both Steve and Y/n glance over, and Y/n blushes sheepishly as she looks at Bucky’s exaggerated pout, and his hopeful eyes. She carefully shuffles towards him till her knees are touching his, and she reaches out to brush her fingertips over his jaw just like she had done with Steve.

“Bucky?” She asks, and Bucky grinned as he lifted up his hand to cover her own that was now resting on his jaw.

“Come here, sweet girl” he coos, and Y/n smiled bashfully as she leaned forward and kissed him too, a slow, chaste kiss that had Bucky smiling against her lips, his hand curling around the back of her neck.

“Mm, I love you, Doll” Bucky murmured as he pulled back, and Y/n ducked her head.

“I love you too, Bucky Bear” she grinned, and Bucky grinned as well as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her forward into his arms.

“I love you too, Stevie” Y/n murmurs as she turns her to look at Steve, who grins, and when he holds out his hands for her, Bucky carefully hands her over to him, and Steve cuddles her to his chest and he lies down on his back with his head against the pillows, Y/n’s head pillowed on his chest.

“Nap time, sweethearts” he grins up at Bucky who positions himself behind Y/n, becoming her big spoon as he wraps his arm around her waist and slots his knees behind hers.

“Comfy, Y/n?”

“Warm” Y/n snickers, and Bucky nuzzles the back of her neck, his hand tightening around her hip.

“Is that okay, sweetheart?”

“Very”

“That’s good” Steve presses a kiss to Y/n’s hair, and twists to drop a kiss on Bucky’s forehead, making him flush. “Come on, go to sleep”

 

………………….

 

All three Fallen Angels woke up the next day entangled with each other and the bedsheets to the sound of knocking on the bedroom door, and both Bucky and Steve notice Y/n tense from where she was nestled between them, with Bucky behind her, and Steve cradling her to his front. They both knew that Y/n was thinking back to that morning where Barton had delivered the news that the Angels wanted to come down to Hell as a peace delegation.

“Easy, sweetheart, you’re okay” Steve soothes as he gently slips out of Y/n’s grip and out of the bed, still wearing the clothes that he had gone to sleep in, and he turned to cup Y/n’s face and press a kiss to her forehead, then pressed a kiss to the corner of Bucky’s mouth before walking over to the door and opening it up a fraction to see who had knocked on it in the first place, just like Bucky had done when they got the news about the Angel peace delegation.

“I’m sorry to intrude sir, but we’ve found another trespasser” Y/n and Bucky heard Barton talking to Steve from the other side of the door. “And we think that Y/n might know him. He seems to know her, he keeps babbling her name”

Y/n half sits up in the bed, leaning back on her elbows with Bucky’s arm slung around her waist, her eyes focused on Steve’s back. “Steve?”

“Hang on, sweetheart” Steve calls back, and he thanks Barton and says ‘we’ll be there in 10’ before closing the door and walking back over to the bed. Both Y/n and Bucky had moved into a sitting position on the bed, Bucky’s arm slung around Y/n’s waist while his metal grey wings were visible and his left wing was wrapped around her shoulders, the tip of his wings resting against her thigh.

“The trespasser …. trespasser as in what I was when Stark and Barton found me and brought me to you?”

“Yeah, Y/n. Everyone that finds their way down here who aren’t supposed to be here are brought before us, so we can decide what to do with them.” Bucky murmurs into Y/n’s ear before pressing a light kiss to the skin behind her ear, which makes her squirm. “Come on, lets get dressed and get to the throne room.

Five minutes later, they’re all dressed – thanks to a snap of Steve’s fingers – and both Bucky and Steve use their power to teleport all three of them into the throne room. No one seems surprised when they suddenly appear in the room, and Bucky wraps an arm around Y/n’s waist and guides her to the side while Steve walked over to a demon that Y/n hadn’t seen before, a blonde, who handed him a clipboard with what looked like contracts.

“Y/n” Bucky gets her attention and she drags her attention from Steve to Bucky’s face, who was looking at her with a serious expression on his face. “Baby, since Barton says that the trespasser knows you, you have two options. Either stay off to the side until we call you out, or you can stand out with us. Whaddya say?”

Y/n pauses, shifting from one foot to the other before she looks up at Bucky. “Uh - I think if this new person knows me, then maybe I should be with you from the beginning”

“Alright, sweetheart” Bucky leans forward to press a kiss to her forehead before turning her around, a guiding hand falling to the small of her back and he guides her towards the throne where Steve had moved to before, leaning back against the back of the chair and his ankle resting on his knee, the clipboard still in his hand. He was casually flipping through it but handed it back to the blonde haired woman that was standing next to him when he saw Y/n and Bucky approaching.

“You gonna stay out here with us, sweetheart?” he asks, grinning when he sees Y/n nod her head. “Great. Do you want to stand or – ?”

“I – um – can I – “ Y/n flushes as she gestures towards the last step of the small flight of stairs that leads up to the throne and the small stage it was on. “Can I sit there?”

Y/n was secretly thrilled when Steve absolutely beamed and nodded, his hand gesturing for her to come and sit on the step by his feet. Ever since Y/n had come back, she had a sense of fear that was constantly in the back of her mind, even though it was very faded most of the time. But when her boys were giving her orders, or even just them touching her in some way, like petting her hair or holding her, she felt safer, calmer. So when she sat down and leant against the base of the chair and the side of Steve’s leg, and his hand came to rest on the top of her head, she felt a wave of calm flow through her.

“Stark and Barton walking down the hallway with the trespasser now” Natasha called out, and all the witches and other demons gather to the side of the throne room, and when Y/n looks behind her, she sees that Bucky was perched on the back of the throne, and both men smiled down at her, Steve’s hand dropping to cup the back of her neck.

The throne room doors fly open and everyone looks at the door, and the three figures that come through it. Well, two figures were carrying the third figure. Stark and Barton had one arm each wrapped around the third figure’s waist, and his arms were propped over the demons shoulders. The figure was wearing an all white suit like an angel, but it was ripped in places and covered in dirt and dark stains that looked like blood, cuts and bruises visible all over his skin. The figure had short brown hair and he was barely supporting himself and Stark and Barton helped him forward. And the most striking thing that everyone notices when Stark and Barton lower him onto his knees in front of the throne was that his wings were visible, and they were different somehow ….

“Y/n – Y/n – Y/n – “the Angel was whispering under his breath, and Steve leant forward, his eyes focused on the Angel whose head was facing down, making him hard to recognise.

“Angel, look up”

The Angel didn’t seem to hear him, her just kept his head down and his wings kept tight to his back, murmuring words under his breath. Steve looked at Barton and gestured at him, and Barton moves forward and grabs the man’s chin, lifting his face up, showing everyone who it was, and Y/n let out a gasp.

“Peter?”

Peter, the Angel who had worked with Y/n when she was back in Heaven, opened his eyes and focused on Y/n, ragged gasps tearing themselves from his throat.

“Y/n – help – Y/n – “tears appeared in his eyes as he spread his wings wide and everyone with wings in the room bit back a gasp. “They clipped my wings – Y/n, they clipped my wings!”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I took so long to update this, but I had a hit of inspiration and got back to it :)

Y/n let out a small distressed cry as she stood up, going to walk down the stairs and towards Peter, but she paused and looked back to Steve and Bucky, unsure if there was rules for this sort of thing. But Steve gestured her forward, his own eyebrows furrowed in concern. I dart down the stairs and fall to my knees in front of Peter, my hands hovering over his jaw, pausing when I see him flinch into himself, away from my touch.

“Peter – “I let out a concerned sigh, eyes traveling over his body, taking in the cuts and bruises, the trails of blood that were drying on his skin, and his clipped wings, which were now slumped towards the floor, the wing length that it should have been now shortened so they barely brushed the floor. “Peter, what did they do to you?”

There were tears falling down his cheeks, mixing with the dried blood from a cut on his cheek, a deep one that spanned from his cheekbone down to a centimetre away from the corner of his lip. His bottom lip quivered as he let out a quiet sob, his body shaking. I look up at Stark and Barton, whose hands were still placed securely on his shoulders.

“Guys, let him go” I raise my eyebrows at them as they hesitate, and their gaze flick to something – someone – behind me before they let go of Peter and step back. Peter sags forward, like Stark’s and Barton’s hands were the only things keeping him upright, and my hands come up to his shoulders, holding him up, and I duck my head to try and catch his gaze.

“Peter” I say sternly, and his head picks up slightly, chocolate brown eyes making eye contact with me. “What happened to you? Why are you here?”

“They clipped my wings, Y/n” he whispers, and I nod my head.

“I know.” I lift my hand to brush a lock of hair out of his face. “But they did more, didn’t they?”

Peter nods, his hands brushing across his body, over his bruises and cuts. “They beat me. For a long time”

“Who?” Steve asks from behind me, and I look around to see that Steve had gotten up from his throne and was now crouched behind me and to the side, his blue eyes burning with flames focused on Peter. “Who did this to you”

Peter lets out a pained sigh and looked at Steve, and then up to Bucky who had moved to stand behind me, his knees brushing against my back, which gives me some comfort.

“The superiors – the two that are alive that is – “Peter hesitates, and I look over my shoulder at Bucky to see him looking down at me sheepishly, and he shrugs. I do remember most of my time in Heaven, when Ross dragged me away, shoving me into the chair, then Bucky kicking down the door, Ross falling to the ground behind me, Bucky ripping off the restraints before fiery, burning pain in my mind. It had stopped quickly and I had blacked out, but Bucky told me later that he had killed Ross, and Steve had killed Rumlow, ripped off his wings.

“Superior Fury found me wandering around the hallways. I had found the door to the building open and came in” Peter continued, his cut wings coming to wrap around his shoulders, barely covering his arms. “I found Superior Ross, a hole in his throat in a room at the end of a hall. I followed – there was a trail of blood drops, and I followed those till I got to this corridor- absolutely painted with blood. It was everywhere” Peter let out a gasp as his eyes fluttered shut, but he shook his head, forcing his eyes open. “I wanted to run, get away from the blood, but Superior Fury found me, wouldn’t let me leave. Told me with everything that I had seen, he couldn’t let me leave. I tried to run, but another Angel – Rollin – he grabbed me. Dragged me away into a white room. He beat me up for two – three weeks? It was hard to keep count of the days. Then one day, they brought me out of the room, and into another, where I was strapped down to a table on my stomach. They forced my wings out and they started to cut”

I let out a small sigh and cup Peter’s jaw with one hand.

“I’m sorry, Peter, I am. I know what that’s like” Peter looks up at me in curiosity, and I let out another sigh. “Peter, I was kidnapped from here, from Hell, and brought up to Heaven. They wanted – they tortured me, beat me, rap –“ My breath hitches on the word, and I let out a small whimper when I feel Bucky’s fingers brush across the top of my head. “They brain washed me so I didn’t feel, or think, just obeyed. They cut off my wings, entirely”

Peter lets out a harsh gasp, and his hand comes up to grab at my wrist, holding it as tightly as he can.

“Hey, it’s okay Peter. Bucky, Steve and the rest of my family down here came and rescued me, killing Ross and Brock Rumlow along the way, along with enemy Angel Soldiers. They reattached my wings, Peter. Steve and Bucky helped break my brain washing, they’ve helped me so much. We can all help you too”

Peter was sobbing at this point, and he collapsed into my arms, clutching tightly at me as he buried his face against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, being careful to avoid his wings.

“It’ll be okay, Peter, you’re going to be okay”

 

……………………..

 

Peter was shaking as I helped him stumble through the hallways joining to the throne room, guiding him towards a small guest bedroom that was a few hallways from the kings and my bedroom after Tony and Bruce had inspected him for any life threatening injuries (they also injected him with a sort of Angelic sedative serum that they concocted which was meant to help him heal faster). Bucky was following close behind, and I could feel his gaze burning into my back, his footsteps echoing mine and creating comfort in the mixed feelings that were roiling inside my head. I had mainly gotten past the pain and suffering that Heaven had brought me, but now, with the reappearance of Peter, who was also abused and torn apart in the hands of the people that we used to trust, it was bringing the uneasy feelings back.  
Wanda pointed us into a guest room and Peter’s hand was clinging to my arm as I pull him over to the large bed on the far side of the room, and I gently press him down onto the bedspread.

“It’s okay, Peter, you’re safe here” I say soothingly as I run my hand through his hair, my fingertips brushing over his face as I guide him backwards so he’s lying on his side, mutilated wings pressed closely to his back so they wouldn’t get caught under his body. His whole body was shaking, whether it from anxiety, aftershocks or PTSD, or all three, brown eyes filled with fear and tears, his hands clutching at my wrists which were settled on his shoulders. I slowly sat down on the end of the bed next to him, thumbs stroking his collarbones through his torn shirt in an effort to calm him down.

“Peter, you need to take a breath” I say firmly, eyes flicking up to meet Peter’s, and I lock eyes with him, keeping my gaze locked for 2 seconds – 4 seconds – 6 seconds – 8 seconds - 10 seconds -. The longer I kept my eyes on his, the more Peter started to relax, his eyelids fluttering in time with the circles that I was rubbing onto his collarbones. Peter let out a soft whimper as sleep started to wash across his features, and I hushed him softly.

Bucky and Steve were quiet behind me as they stood in the doorway, watching me comfort Peter, and I heard the barest growl rumbling in Bucky’s chest, and I glance over my shoulder at him. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes were narrowed, looking straight at Peter. When Steve saw that I was looking at Bucky, who was practically radiating tense anxiety, he smiled comfortingly at me and turned to guide Bucky out of the room with a firm hand on the small of his back.  
I shook off the awkward tension that Bucky had been radiating and turned back to Peter, who was watching me nervously.

“He doesn’t like me” he whispered, and I frowned.

“Who doesn’t?”

“The king, the dark haired one. He looked like he wanted to kill me” Peter shivered and his wings fluttered nervously against his back, which made him wince as it jostled the amputated ends of his wings. “I’ve experienced a lot of those looks and the accompanying actions”

“No, no, no, Bucky does not want to kill you” I say soothingly as I reach across him and pick up the folded blanket that had been left on the empty side of the bed and I unfold it and drape it over him, tucking the corners around his front and leaving it loose around his back so Peter’s wings could move freely. “Bucky – he’s just very intense, and I don’t think he fully trusts you. Judging by how he was glowering at you, he might even be a little jealous, I suppose”

“Jealous?” Peter choked out, and he vigorously shakes his head in the spastic way that I vaguely remember from the time that we worked together back up in Heaven. “Why – why would he be jealous of me? I thought you and the Kings were, you know – together”

“We are” I assure glancing down at my hands that I had pulled from his shoulders and settled in my lap. “I think it’s just because we knew each other before I got kicked out of Heaven, and after everything that Brock put me through, he and Steve are just a bit protective”

“That’s good” Peter murmured, sleepiness evident in his voice as he tossed his head back and forth slowly against the pillow. “I’ve seen the way they look at you. True love –“

Before I can say anything in response, Peter’s eyelids flutter closed, and he drifts off into sleep. I chuckle softly and brush my fingers through his hair and out of his face before standing up and walking out of the room. I find Tony and Clint standing outside in the hallway, and they nod at me in greeting.

“Hey, could you guys keep an eye on him until he wakes up. He might be a bit freaked out when he wakes up. Please?”

“Sure thing” Tony grinned, both Clint and Tony moving to lean against the wall, and nodding at Y/n. Then Clint frowned slightly and nodded down the hall.

“The kings went that way. Uh – Barnes kinda looked – grumpy”

“Yeah” I murmur weakly to myself, and I head down the hallway, making my way to the king’s bedroom, well – our bedroom, I supposed.

I didn’t know what I was going to walk into.


	19. Chapter 19

I found Bucky and Steve in the bedroom, Bucky sitting on the end of the bed with Steve crouching in front of him, large hands resting on his knees as he whispered to Bucky in a low voice that he instantly stopped when he noticed that I was standing in the doorway.

I nervously fiddled with the hem of my shirt as I kept my eyes trained on the ground, my senses picking up the angry aura that was radiating from Bucky, whose muscles were tense and his face set in a scowl, dark hair obscuring a clear view of his face. Steve was also frowning, but seemed less angry than Bucky, at least at the moment.

“Bucky?” I murmur questioningly in a quiet voice, shifting from one foot to the other. “Are you – okay?”

“I’m fine, Y/n” Bucky gritted out, and I bit my lip as I shook my head.

“I don’t think you are” I say haltingly, flinching when Bucky stood up, Steve following suit, but he didn’t say anything. “You – you seem very mad, but I don’t know why”

Bucky sucked in a deep breath and looked at me, and I saw flames flickering in his eyes, something that only happened when he was truly angry.

“You know what, Y/n? Maybe I am a bit annoyed, because you can barely hold eye contact with me or Steve for an average of 5 seconds without flinching, but that Angel, Peter - ” he pointed his finger in the vague direction of the room that Peter was in. “You kept eye contact with him for fucking 10 seconds, if not more!”

He ended up yelling that last part, moving forward to stand 5 feet away from me and the worst part? In his anger, his wings had popped into existence and were spread out in an aggressive stance, the metal grey feathers gleaming in the light. In response, my own wings sprung out and flared out in a defensive position that had them tucked around my shoulders, and I could feel tears appearing in my eyes as the old fear that Brock had instilled in me was brought back because of the anger that Bucky had displayed when he yelled at me.

I whimpered and backed away from Bucky and out the door till my back hit the wall of the hallway, and I crumbled in on myself, landing in a crouch as I avert my eyes from the fuming Bucky who still had his wings spread.

“Enough, James!” Steve barked - his own wings flaring out behind him - as he grabbed Bucky by the back of the collar and hauled him backwards with so much force that Bucky stumbled backwards and landed on the bed. “Cool the fuck off!”

Once he saw that Bucky was going to stay down, Steve hurried to me, eyes softening when he saw the tears pouring down my face. “Y/n, sweetheart – “

“Don’t call me that!” I snap as I rear away from his touch when he tried to cup my face in his hands. The very obvious display of aggression from Bucky had brought back memory or instinct of pain and beatings, and now the nicknames that the kings usually called me had an extra sting that we had tried to get rid of after they brought me back from Heaven and into Hell. It annoyed the fuck out of me that a simple display of aggression -albeit it was from Bucky – had my process backtracking to square one.

“Y/n – “Steve says softly as he crouched in front of me, wings lowering to settle against his back. ”Please, don’t be upset by what Bucky said, he was just a little bit jealous of Peter, that’s all”

“But so were you!” I retort, my voice thick with emotion. “You had the same look on your face while Bucky was yelling at me!”

“Angel, please” Steve said desperately, his hand reaching for me but he stops centimetres away from my skin. “He didn’t mean it in the way that you think. He was just frustrated that the weeks it had taken to even get you to maintain eye contact for at least 6 seconds, tops, but it only took Peter, a new contender for your affections, to be injured and you seemed to overcome your brainwashing by Brock and managed to maintain eye contact for 10 seconds and more. Damn it, we were both jealous, I admit it. We just want to know why Peter was able to bring forth that new side of you”

I slowly and carefully make eye contact with Steve, forcing myself to keep my eyes locked on his for at least 10 seconds before speaking. “I don’t know why it was different with Peter. Maybe – maybe it’s because he didn’t have anything. He lost his wings, his hope, his life, his status and all he had at that moment, was me – the comfort that I could provide, just for a moment. You guys, you have me heart, body and soul. I love you boys and you love me, I know that, so that lessens the urgency. It’s not – I don’t know”

I couldn’t help but feel empty and defeated as I let my head hang in shame at the fact that I couldn’t overcome my fears for my boys, the loves of my life, and I was frustrated and angry that Bucky would do this to me, let his anger get the best of him and scare me so bad that all I could see was Rumlow and all the things he did to me on repeat inside my head.  
I let out a sob, and when Steve reached for me again, I slumped against him, my wings disappearing into my back and my hands clutching desperately at Steve’s shirt. My sobs were mostly quiet but I muffled them into Steve’s shoulder, pushing my body into Steve’s body, whose arms had wrapped firmly around my waist and back, his own lips pressed to the top of my head.

I was murmuring Steve’s name repeatedly under my breath as I clung to him, and Steve carefully sat himself down and against the wall before drawing me into his lap, cuddling me to him.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Just breathe” Steve cooed, and I didn’t pull my face away from Steve’s neck where I was nuzzling it when I heard soft, hesitant footsteps coming towards me and Steve from behind.

“Y/n?”

I whimper as I clutch Steve’s shirt tighter in my hands, shaking my head as more tears stream down my cheeks, Steve warm, large hands rubbing large circles on my back.

“Y/n – Angel, please look at me” Bucky’s voice asked softly as he silently crouched next to me, and I could feel the warmth radiating from Bucky’s hand that was hovering over my shoulder.

I sniff and lift my head up slightly so I could peek at Bucky who was watching me with tear tracks running down his own cheeks, the flames now gone from his eyes and were instead filled with tears, fear and regret.

“Baby, I’m so sorry that I let my anger and jealousy get the best of me. I just, I’ve been so highly strung lately after getting you back, the good feelings of having you back with me and Stevie fading away and getting replaced by the worry that if you ever get taken from us again, we wouldn’t survive – it would rip us apart. And when the Angel – Peter, was clinging to you, all injured and scared, it just bugged me. And the whole eye - contact thing, it just made me so jealous. And I let it get the best of me. I’m so sorry, so sorry, you gotta believe me”

I started crying about halfway through his words, and Steve pressed a comforting kiss to the top of my head, squeezing me slightly in encouragement.

“Buck” I say hesitantly, and I only barely flinch when Bucky reaches out and cups my face with one hand, thumb stroking softly at my cheek. He then moves so he’s kneeling, and he uses both hands to cup my face.

“I am so, so sorry” he emphasises, leaning forward to gingerly rest his forehead against my own. I let my eyes slip closed and I blindly reach out with one hand so I could grab at his shirt, tugging gently to pull him closer.

“Please don’t be angry at me, Bucky” I murmur, and I feel him shake his head as he shifts closer to both Steve and I, whose own lips were smiling against my hair.

“Baby girl, I’m not angry, not anymore. Please, can you forgive me? Please? I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if in a fit of jealously I got you to hate me.

“Your anger brought back memories of Brock” I whisper, and I heard both men’s breaths hitch in surprise, both sets of hands tightening on me.

“Oh, Y/n, fuck, fuck” Bucky hissed to himself and he started to pull back but I tugged him closer, keeping my forehead to his. “Y/n, I didn’t mean to – “

“Ssh” I hush him, shaking my head at him and fully relaxing against Steve. “Just – ssh”  
“Okay” Bucky mumbled and he shifted so he was sitting thigh-to-shoulder with Steve, who adjusted me slightly so I was settled in both men’s laps with their arms around me.

“I forgive you” I say in a soft voice, scrabbling with one hand for Bucky’s, which he willingly gives me, and I feel around my waist with my free hand for Steve’s hand, who grabs my hand too. That’s how we ended up cuddling in the hallway, all three of us clinging to each other after our first serious argument.

“We’re sorry”

“I know”

 

……………………..

 

The bedroom was silent apart from the soft breaths that came from Steve and Bucky as they laid on the bed together, Steve sitting up against the headboard while Bucky laid with his head in Steve’s lap, Steve’s fingers running soothingly through his hair, fingertips massaging Bucky’s scalp.

After half an hour of just cuddling with Steve and Bucky in the hallway and then another hour and a half when they moved to the bed, Y/n had decided that she needed to work off some steam so she went to go find Natasha who always found time to train with her. Plus, with the residual tension that was left over from their argument, Y/n wanted to work the stress, anxiety and fear out in a way that wasn’t going to negatively affect her boys but that would help her in the long run.

“I never meant to – bring back those memories, Steve” Bucky murmured as he let his eyes close, muscles relaxing as the hand that Steve rested on his chest smoothed down his torso and rested on his stomach, a comforting weight that was coupled with the hand tangling in Bucky’s hair, pulling it gently every once in a while.

“I know that, sweetheart. And Y/n knows it too, now we explained it to her”

“It was stupid of us” Bucky hissed, and Steve sighed.

“Yes, we were stupid, and idiotic, and jealous, but that’s what comes with a relationship, especially with one that had the troubles that ours have suffered through. I know you felt that something was missing in a relationship before Y/n turned up. Not that it was bad, because we loved each other, and still do. But when Y/n entered our lives, it made it so much better, and now we know why. She’s our soulmate, and we all love each other. Any relationship will have its arguments, and we had it in our schedule to have one”

Bucky let out a stuttered laugh as he tilts his head to press his face against Steve’s clothed stomach, his hand reaching up to rest on Steve’s chest.

“I wish relationships were easy” Bucky grumbled, and Steve chuckled as he leant down and tilted Bucky’s head so he could press his lips to his.

“But then it wouldn’t be fun, would it?”

“I suppose not” Bucky mumbled, and Steve helped him sit up and reposition himself so Steve was lying fully on his back, and Bucky was curled into his side, head resting against Steve’s pec and left arm wrapped firmly around his waist.

“Buck, come on. Relax, show your scars, it’s okay” Steve coos, and Bucky lets out a deep sigh as his right hand twitches and the illusion that covers his arm fades away to show the scars that symbolised his Falling.

“There you go” Steve presses a kiss to Bucky’s hair, squeezing him tightly. “Go to sleep, sweetheart. We can do stuff with Y/n after a nap”

“Okay”

 

…………………

 

Grunts and huffs filled the air as Natasha and Y/n danced around each other in a violent sparring dance, limbs flying at each other and the sound of skin slapping against skin as they blocked each other’s movements. And then, that’s when Y/n slipped up. With a punch in the ribs and then an elbow in the back, I fell down and Natasha dropped on top of me, straddling my waist and pinning me down with my arms above my head.

“What’s got your panties in a twist, Y/n?” Natasha breathed heavily, easily pinning me down as I bucked up against her, trying to throw her off. “Come on, your anger is making you sloppy, and anger may work for the kings, but for you, not so much”

I let out a huff and go limp under her, rolling my eyes as the redhead arches an eyebrow at me.

“Was it a lover’s quarrel?” Natasha hazarded a guess and judging by the way that Y/n’s cheeks flushed, she was right. “Is everything alright between you and the kings?”

“Yeah – just – “ Y/n sighed and tapped her palm against the floor three times, tapping out, so Natasha rolled off her and sat cross - legged on the floor next to her. Y/n stayed in the prone position on the ground, staring up at the ceiling. “It’s just - ugh”

The redhead and I stayed silent for the next few moments before I hear multiple paws padding on the floor and a group of four hellhounds padded over to me and sat around me, one of them resting it’s head on my stomach, looking up at me with black eyes that somehow looked adoring. I chuckled and rubbed behind one of its ears in a sensitive spot which had it whining with pleasure, it’s back leg twitching, and the three other hellhounds lounged around me, obviously relaxed. I didn’t know where these hellhounds came from, whether they were pups, or brought in from somewhere else in Hell or whether they were made with magic, but these ones seemed young.

“They’re bred” Natasha said suddenly, raising an eyebrow at the hellhounds. “There are lots of sections in Hell, and one is designated for breeding and raising hellhounds”

I let out a sigh, trying to touch all the hellhounds at once as I let my mind flash back to when Ross kidnapped me from Hell and his men killed the hellhounds that were current at that time.

“So, you gonna tell me why you were angry sparring with me?”

“It’s just, I was helping Peter, getting him to relax and get some sleep, and – I have a problem with eye contact with Steve and Bucky, but with Peter, my eye contact problem was fine. When Peter fell asleep and I got back to the kings, Bucky was so – mad, and he let it get out of control. He was jealous of Peter, even though he knew that I love him and Steve. His anger reminded me so much of Brock – I saw him as Brock, and it set me back, gave me flashbacks of my time in Heaven. But we worked it out. It just left me frustrated”

“Feeling better now though?”

“Yeah. Especially now when I have dogs on me” I snicker, and I yelp when two of the hellhounds lick slobbery stripes up both my cheeks. I push them away playfully but all four hellhounds piled up on top of me in a dog pile. Their body heat wasn’t warm, there was no temperature at all but just the sensation of soft, bristly fur. I let out a relieved sigh and relax against the floor, and I find myself falling asleep under the pile of canines.

The last thing I hear is Natasha’s chuckle.


	20. Chapter 20

Bucky woke up with a groan as he shifted on top of the blond man that he was lying on top of, and when he struggled to actually move, he realised that midnight blue wings were wrapped around him, holding him close. He purred at the touch and how Steve’s arms were also around him, and when something shifted on his back. He stilled for a moment until he realised that sometime during the night his wings had revealed themselves and were pressed tight against his back.

Bucky let out a small hum as he shifted on top of Steve, nuzzling his neck softly which made Steve rumble possessively deep down in his chest, subconsciously tilting his head back so Bucky had more access to his neck. Bucky bit back a chuckle and pressed soft butterfly kisses to Steve’s adam apple, grinning when he felt Steve’s groan vibrate through his throat and against his lips. He gently sucked at Steve’s skin, slowly kissing up his neck, across his jaw until his lips were barely brushing the corner of Steve’s lips. The blond let out a frustrated groan, and with his eyes still closed, he chased after Bucky’s lips when he pulls away, chuckling.

“Buck” Steve whined, one hand coming up to cup the back of the brunet’s head, urging and guiding him closer. Bucky relents after a moment, planting a slow and sensual kiss on Steve’s mouth, teasingly running his tongue against the sealed seam of Steve’s lips, prompting Steve to eagerly open his mouth, letting Bucky’s tongue slip into his mouth and brush against Steve’s. Steve rumbles in approval, hands instinctively tightening, hips pressing up against Bucky and lips pushing back against Bucky’s

When Bucky pulls away for air, Steve huffs and his eyes finally open, bright blue eyes flickering with eternal flames immediately focusing on Bucky’s grinning face. “Damn it Buck, you kiss so fucking good”

“So do you, stud” Bucky smirked as Steve rolled his eyes at the nickname, but he pressed a kiss to Steve’s forehead and reluctantly propped himself up on one elbow, admiring Steve’s wings as they pulled back from Bucky’s body, fluttering slightly as Bucky’s gaze roved up and down, admiring them with lust and awe mixing in his eyes. Bucky finally meets Steve’s eyes and smirks, his scarred hand trailing gentle fingers up and down his chest, fingertips brushing past Steve’s erect nipples with makes him arch his back and moan under his breath. “Damn, look at you, so needy, aren’t you Steve-o?”

Steve didn’t reply but easily twisted himself up and over so he was on top of Bucky, pinning him down with his body, wings settling over both their bodies which creates a blue feathered wall that separates them from the rest of the world. Bucky grinned fondly as he attempted to kiss Steve, and pouts when Steve tuts and pulls back, his own teasing smile on his lips.

“Nu – uh, you tease me, I tease you” Steve grins with bright eyes, hands positioning Bucky’s hands above his head and pinning them to the bed as he leans his head down and presses hot, wet kisses to the soft skin of Bucky’s throat. Bucky gasps and wiggles underneath Steve’s weight, arms half-heartedly tugging at the blond’s iron grip. Bucky lets out a soft whine which gets louder when Steve pulls away and rolls off him, chuckling at Bucky’s pouty face.

“Aww, come on, Buck, you know that you wanna do this with Y/n, make her groan and squeal – “ Steve said in a seductive tone which had Bucky’s wings shivering in anticipation, before faltering, his face falling and refills with guilt.

“What if she still hates me? She said that I reminded her of Brock, and that’s horrible. I don’t want her to think of that bastard every time she looks at me, all because I had a bout of jealously!”

“Buck – Bucky, ssh” Steve pressed closer to Bucky and cupped his jaw firmly, pressing his forehead to Bucky's, exaggerating his breathing which Bucky copies, eyes slipping closed. “Bucky, we explained everything to Y/n, she knows. And I know she’ll forgive us because we are soulmates, remember? And even if we weren’t, we still love each other. You have to trust our love for each other will get us through any arguments that may happen. Okay?”

“Okay” Bucky whispers, and when he opens his eyes, Steve saw that they were clear and determined. “Can we go find Y/n now?”

“Of course” Steve said warmly, and within seconds they’re dressed with a click of Steve’s fingers, and they both hold each other’s hands as red mist swirls around them and transports them into the throne room, which doesn’t even startle Clint and a somewhat familiar blonde who were poring over a clipboard stacked full of paper.

“Your majesties” Clint greets as he hands the clipboard back to the blond, and both men noticed the way Clint glanced at the blonde, fingers brushing over hers longer than necessary. Steve smirked at Bucky who grinned back.

“Hey, you’re from Contracts, right?” Steve asks the blonde, who nods a little breathlessly, whether it was from talking with Clint or from meeting and talking with the kings of Hell. 

“Well, I hope you don’t mind if we borrow Clint for a moment” Bucky smiled kindly at Laura who nodded in response before turning to Clint, who raised a curious eyebrow. “Do you know where Y/n is? We know she went to train with Romanoff but we don’t know which room”

A small grin appeared on Clint’s face, which made Steve and Bucky’s eyebrows raise slightly, waiting for Clint to respond.

“You’ll find her in training room A, sir. I saw them about half an hour ago, and I’m telling you, it was pretty cute”

Clint winked and walked away with Laura in tow, once again talking shop about contracts and the insurances that they kept and disregarded and whatnot. Steve glanced at Bucky in confusion who shrugged before squeezing his hand and using his power to transport them into training room A, a large space with squishy mats on the floor which were ideal to spar on, and apparently was ideal for Y/n to nap on under a pile of large, black hellhound pups. Three of them were napping on here, one lying fully on her stomach, one’s head lying on her arm and another on her thigh, and there was even a folded jacket that was being used as a makeshift pillow. Her mouth was open slightly and she was fully relaxed under the canine puppies, and both men were internally screeching with how cute she looked until Steve felt Bucky tense beside him. Bucky let out a warning rumble and Steve followed his gaze to the thin, blanket covered figure that was sitting cross-legged two feet away from Y/n’s sleeping figure, the fourth Hellhound pup resting in his lap, twitchy fingers gingerly rubbing a spot behind the puppies ears which had it wiggling with joy. The figure looked up and Steve realised that it was Peter, who’s face was riddled with fear and anxiety as his eyes flicker inbetween the two kings.

“Uh – “Peter was trembling slightly as he glanced down at the pup which was in his lap and he gently urged it up. It made a soft whining noise but pads over to Y/n and joins its siblings by cuddling up to her. When the pup was settled, Peter scrambled to his feet, eyes focused on the floor as he wraps the blanket closer around his body.  
“Hello, your kingships – um, lords – majesties? I – uh – I know that – you don’t particularly want me here but I’m so glad – and appreciative of your hospitality and I would totally understand if you want to kick me out of that extremely comfy bed that I woke up in because I don’t want to cause any trouble between you guys and Y/n – “

“Peter” Steve interrupted his nervous ramble which made Peter stop talking immediately, his hands clutching white-knuckled at his blanket. “Peter, it’s okay. All three of us, Y/n, Bucky and I, we’ve talked about Bucky’s ‘episode’, and It’s all worked out. We are not kicking you out”

Steve felt Bucky take a deep breath that seemed to calm him, and he relaxed with his exhale, muscles loosening as he focused his gaze on Y/n, who had unconsciously cradled one of the hellhound pups in her arms like a living teddy bear, and it seemed to enjoy it, tongue lolling out of its mouth and panting happily, a front paw curled around her neck. Bucky let out a soft chuckle and let go of Steve’s hand to go sit by Y/n, his left hand reaching out to carefully caress Y/n’s jaw, and then diverts down to ruffle the ears of the hellhound pup she was cuddling. Steve hadn’t realised until now that Bucky’s scarred arm was still uncovered with the glamour that Wanda had created for him, and it seems that Bucky hadn’t realised it either, a soft smile on his face as Y/n tilted her head into his touch.

Peter gingerly moved a few steps closer to Steve and they both watch Bucky, a fond smile on Steve’s face and an awed expression on Peter’s.

“You guys really love her, don’t you?” For once, Peter’s sentence was calm and factual, and Steve nodded.

“Of course we do, Peter. Bucky and I love her, so much, and we know that she loves us too. I just hope that Bucky’s spat of jealously won’t cause any more problems”

“Judging by the puppy-eyed love look on Bucky’s face, his jealously isn’t a very big problem for him” Peter points out, and Steve chuckled before turning to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. He saw Peter flinch at the touch, but he refrained from moving away and Steve sent him an apologetic look.

“Peter, I am sorry about how both Bucky and I acted. It’s just that we are very protective over her, and we love her, a lot. So, I am sorry if we ever made you feel unwelcome.”

“I – um – it’s okay your lordship – majesties”

Steve shut Peter down with a wave of his hand and a chuckle escaping his lips. “Peter, a friend of Y/n is a friend of ours. You can just call us Bucky and Steve, or sir if you’re feeling especially stiff about the rules.”

“All right – “Peter paused, eyes flicking to Bucky and Y/n before glancing back at Steve, a small smile on his face. “Sir”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got to writing the next chapter!! sorry it took so long but school is being a bitch *eye roll* but Christmas is pretty much here, so I should be posting more :)

Peter was slowly walking down the hall when he heard the soft murmuring of voices coming from a nearby room, its heavy wooden doors closed. Peter paused, blanket pulled tight around him, hiding his mangled, clipped wings from view, his and everyone else that stayed here. He was still twitchy and scared since he was thrown from Heaven and found by the demons and brought down here, and he was especially twitchy from having the two kings of Hell teleport into training room A. The scary brunet one, Barnes, he scared him the most, with his cold eyes and frown when he glared at Peter but softened immensely when he saw Y/n who was at the bottom of the hellhound puppy pile, fast asleep. The blond, Steve, was much nicer despite being just as scary as Barnes with his eyes always filled with fire. He was more civil and even though he constantly reminded that Peter was welcome here, that ‘any friend of Y/n is a friend of ours’, Peter would always be on edge.

Peter was standing in front of the closed set of doors, biting his bottom nervously as he listens to the soft murmuring of voice, hearing a quiet laugh that was followed by a pause and more murmuring. He tucked the edges of the blanket into one hand so he could reach out with the other and gently pushes one of the doors open just enough so he slip through. He looks around and sees that he’s in a library, a large, sports field sized room covered in dark mohagony and looked like something that would be found in Oxford or Harvard. The bookshelves were absolutely filled with books, no space left unfilled and seemed to be organised to radiate outward from a sort of clearing in the middle of the room. Peter hesitantly moved forward, walking close to a bookshelf and peering around it to see the clearing had couches, armchairs and tables with chairs along with lamps that were currently lit. The area was empty apart from two figures, a lanky raven haired man sitting upright on the couch with a curly brown haired man laying down with his head in his lap. The black haired man had long pale fingers gently working through the brown haired one’s hair which had his eyes fluttering shut with pleasure as they continued to murmur to each other.

Peter was staring at the pair, but then his eyes flicked to the brown haired man. He was staring at him, the remainder of Peter’s angelic grace sensing that the man was – used to be an Angel, but now he just felt – wrong. Mutated.

Peter didn’t remember seeing or meeting these two men, but to be honest his arrival in Hell was a bit fuzzy because he was panicked and in pain from being thrown out of Heaven and landing on Earth. Quite hard in fact.

 

Loki was murmuring softly in reply to Bruce’s excited rambling about a new prosthetic software that he and Tony were working on, his soft brown eyes lit up as he gestured with his hands as he talked. Loki’s long fingers were combing through Bruce’s hair, a simple task that he enjoyed but he paused when he sensed someone else in the room with them. Bruce paused too, looking up curiously at Loki as he gently took hold of Loki’s hand and held it, pressing it lightly to his chest in comfort.

“What’s wrong, Loki?” he asks softly, his eyes flashing bright green in concern, but Loki hushes him softly and presses a quick kiss to Bruce’s forehead.

“It’s alright, Darling, just thought that I sensed someone else in here” Loki says softly, looking around and freezing when he saw the young Fallen Angel’s face peeking around the corner. Loki’s hand tightened around Bruce’s hand, a little bit twitchy with showing affection for anyone in the presence of other people but Bruce gently squeezed Loki’s hand back, smiling softly up at the raven haired Witch.

“It’s alright, Loki, just Peter, it’s okay” he gently reassured Loki, slowly sitting up and stretching, humming softly when Loki’s cool fingers trailed down his side. But then he frowned when he looked over at Peter and saw that his eyes were open wide and glazed over with panic where he then dropped down into a crouch. Bruce got up and quickly walked over to him, crouching in front of the younger man who was now sitting on the ground, knees tucked up to his chest, blanket tucked firmly around himself. Peter’s breath was quick and short and he flinched away when Bruce reached out a hand to touch his shoulder.

“Peter, it’s okay, it’s just me, its just Bruce. I’m a Fallen Angel like you, it’s alright” Bruce said soothingly, humming soothingly as he gently rests his hand on Peter’s shoulder when Peter stopped flinching away from him. Peter whimpered softly and was looking into the distance past Bruce, appearing to be reliving a memory, one that was painful and fearful for him.

Loki crouched next to Bruce, cold indifference on his face but gently fingers brushing against Bruce’s thigh to get his attention. “What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s having a panic attack, Loki” Bruce says softly, gently running one hand through Peter’s hair, the Fallen Angel subconsciously pushing his head into the touch but still breathing quickly.

Loki’s eyes flash green as smoky green strands of his power start to writhe around his hands. He lifts his hands up to Peter’s head but Bruce grabs his wrist, looking at him in concern. “Loki, what -?”

“Hush, Love, this will help” Loki says softly, and Bruce hesitates before nodding and letting go of Loki’s hands. Loki hums and gently touches his fingers to Peter’s temples. A spark of green flickers against Peter’s skin and the Fallen Angel jerks forward, eyes clearing as he gasps, obviously brought out of his panic attack and back into reality.

“Woah woah woah!” Peter scrambled backwards away from Bruce and Loki and yelped when he fell back onto the floor and let out a pained cry as he landed on his mangled wings which were still healing. Bruce hurries forward and carefully helped sit Peter up, humming softly. 

“Peter, I promise you’re okay” Bruce says softly, running his hand up and down Peter’s arm. “Are you alright now?”

“I - I –“ Peter shook his head as he blinked in confusion. “I don’t know, I came in here because I heard you guys, and I saw you on the couch” Peter turned his head to focus on Bruce, nose wrinkling slightly in confusion. “Your grace – it’s mutated. It made me think about the Fall, and I – I don’t know, I panicked, I think”

“It is expected” Loki said in a blank but cool voice, shifting back into a standing position, right behind Bruce’s crouched form. “Especially with your – background”

Peter’s breathing hitched again but he relaxed when Bruce gently squeezed his arm, and he nodded. “Yeah, especially because of that”

Peter blinked again and glanced up at Loki, and then down to Bruce. “Um, are you two – like, together?”

Bruce flushed slightly and wore a sheepish grin as he nodded and leaned back against Loki’s legs, reaching behind him to pat his ankle. “Yeah, we are. But no one knows that we’re dating so maybe keep quiet for me, will you?”

Peter nodded immediately, looking up at Loki and shrinking slightly when he saw the look of disdain on Loki’s face like Loki thought he was a maggot just for managing to guess that the two of them were dating but Peter looked closer and saw that there was the smallest hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Peter relaxed slightly and leaned against the sturdy bookshelf that was behind him, rolling his shoulders slightly to adjust his wings that were still stinging with pain. Loki must have noticed because he clicked his tongue to get Peter’s attention and when the Fallen Angel looked up he saw that Loki was conjuring up his power like balls of green smoke in his palms and gently sent them flying through the air and into Peter’s chest. Peter flinched and yelped at the balls of green power but groaned softly in relief when the pain in his wings faded away. He looked up at Loki in surprise, then Bruce. “What did your boyfriend do to me?”

Bruce flushed bright red at the label but hummed when Loki gently smoothed his long fingers through Bruce’s hair. “Just a little bit of magic, Fallen”

Peter flinched at the nickname and Bruce sighed, nudging Loki’s lower leg with his elbow. “Loki, just because I don’t mind the nickname doesn’t mean Peter won’t like it”

Loki hummed softly and helped Bruce to his feet, standing back when Bruce moved forward to help Peter up to his feet and then smiled softly at him. “You know, Tony and I have ben working on something special for Angels like us, one’s who are injured. Maybe we should go have a look and see what you think about it?”

Peter watched Bruce for a moment before nodding shyly, pulling his blanket further around himself. “That – that sounds cool”

Bruce chuckles and gently ushers Peter out of the library with Loki trailing behind him.

 

…………………..

 

Peter’s mouth fell open in amazement as he walks slowly around Tony and Bruce’s lab, eyes focused on all of the half finished machinery and objects that were littered over the multiple work stations.

“Oh my – is that a sub atomic cellular oscillator?” Peter gasped, moving forward to the fully built machine that was shining in the room’s bright light. He reached out to touch it but pulled his hand back as he looked back nervously at Bruce who was smiling softly at him.

“Go ahead, Peter, you can touch it” Bruce says encouragingly, Loki lingering behind him, seeming unwilling to even show affection to Bruce with someone in the room, the room that wasn’t the library where he seemed to be the most comfortable.

Peter eagerly picked up the oscillator and examined it, eyes eager and not even flinching when Tony walks in like a whirlwind, jabbering loudly and quickly to Bruce before faltering when he saw Peter.

“Oh, we have a visitor” Tony smiles, clapping Bruce on the shoulder approvingly before leaning forward to peer at what Peter was holding. “Ah, that old thing. I made it ages ago but couldn’t get it to work – “Tony faltered when Peter simply swapped two wires with each other and the machine lit up, whirring eagerly like it was happy to be working.  
Tony gaped at Peter then took the oscillator from him, turning it back and forth and staring at it, his eyes narrowing at it. “Is that all that was wrong with it?”

Peter nodded sheepishly and yelped when Tony wrapped an arm around his shoulder and brought him into a side hug, squeezing him tightly but remembering to be careful of Peter’s wings tucked under the blanket.

“Alright Shortstack, where did you learn tech?”

Peter shrugged and after a moment’s hesitation he moved closer into Tony’s side hug, feeling welcome and safe within the slightly taller man’s arm. “I dunno, Heaven had a mechanic section and I would sneak in there, sometimes to chat with the mechanics there, and sometimes for them to teach me things.”

Tony chuckles and gently squeezes Peter before letting him go, patting his shoulder. “Well, Kid, I’m going to teach you so much more, you won’t know what to do with it”

A small smile grew on Peter’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please comment, bookmark etc. If people comment about liking it or what I could do for another chapter, then I might write another chapter


End file.
